Magister Dragón Slayer
by UltronFatalis
Summary: Luego de no poder asistir a los exámenes de rango S en la isla Tenrou, Natsu y sus amigos reciben la visita de unos extraños visitantes que haran bastante interesantes la que de otra forma seria una tediosa y molesta espera. Con ellos, Natsu aprendera una forma bastante particular de volverse mas fuerte. Crossover con Mahou Sensei Negima. (NatsuxHarem)
1. Chapter 1

**Magister Dragón Slayer**

No me pertenece Fairy Tail ni Mahou Sensei Negima

 **Capitulo 1**

Era una fría mañana en los bosques que rodeaban Magnolia, cuna del más bullicioso gremio de magos del continente, Fairy Tail. Sin embargo, uno de sus jóvenes magos, que estaba acostado en la nieve con la mirada pérdida en el cielo, permanecía silencioso. Algo que era extremadamente raro en él.

Nadie podía culparle de ello, siendo el Dragón Slayer del fuego, Natsu Dragneel era alguien que no temía mostrar sus hiperactivas emociones que usualmente le metían a él y sus amigos en muchas situaciones desastrosas.

Ese día en particular, el problema era únicamente para el pelirrosa, ya que previamente le explicaron que no era apto para los exámenes para el rango S que serian llevado a cabo por esas fechas. La razón era sencilla. Aun no era lo suficientemente maduro para conllevar el rango.

A pesar de que a Makarov le interesaba poco que sus niños causaran alboroto y destrucción en las misiones que tenían, si le importaba mucho su seguridad. Las misiones de rango S, normalmente requerían que los magos fueran bastante estratégico con sus acciones. En la gran mayoría de las ocasiones no podían atacar a su objetivo al primer intento. A veces lo que se necesitaba era simple información y todo altercado podría arruinar el cometido, ya fuera por el escape del objetivo o que este fuera demasiado poderoso para ser confrontado de frente.

Por más que comprendiera las razones expuestas, Natsu no pudo evitar ponerse furioso por el hecho de que le habían dicho sutilmente idiota y que otros de sus amigos, como el stripper, si pudieran participar. Era un hecho de que se lo echarían en cara por el resto de su vida.

Necesitaba una forma de demostrarles a los demás que se equivocaban y debía hacerlo mientras ellos estaban en el examen. Por desgracia aun no solo se ocurría nada que le ayudara en su objetivo.

-Hasta que por fin te encuentro-dijo una voz bastante conocida para el chico. Este levantándose un poco, pudo apreciar a una chica peliblanca en un abrigo purpura frente a él.

-Lisanna-dijo el chico sorprendido por ver a su amiga. - ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Solo viendo que no te fueras a refriar. Va a ver una fuerte ventisca en las próximas horas y no es sano que te quedes en la intemperie.

-Estaré bien. Solo quemare uno de esos árboles y ya-dijo con desgano el chico.

-Vamos, Natsu. Sé que te molesto no ir con los demás, pero no haces mucho quedándote tirado en este lugar.

-Supongo que tienes razón-dijo el chico levantándose. -¿Happy te dijo que estaba aquí?

-Para nada. Yo sabía que estarías en este lugar.

-¿Eh?

-¿Acaso olvidaste que te conozco bien?

-Es verdad-dijo el pelirrosa suspirando. –Es que a veces me cuesta creer que has vuelto.

-Sí. Yo tampoco me imagine que lograría estar de nuevo a su lado-dijo la chica ofreciendo una sonrisa. –Ahora volvamos al gremio antes que nos atrape el mal tiempo.

Dicho eso, los jóvenes magos volvieron al enorme edificio en donde Fairy Tail tenía su base. El lugar era un reflejo del helado tiempo que había en el exterior, puesto que la mayoría de sus miembros más prominentes estaban en el examen para el rango S y otros estaban de misión o en sus hogares. Dando como resultado que el lugar estuviera bastante apagado.

Natsu y Lisanna solo dieron con la compañía de Wakaba junto a Macao, que estaban en una mesa haciendo nada como era su costumbre. Y Wendy, junto a los Exceed, Happy y Charles. La joven Dragón Slayer del viento estaba bastante desinflada, pues aunque ella no fue dejada de lado de la misma forma que Natsu, se sentía mal por no poder participar en ese evento que parecía tan importante.

-Tranquila, Wendy. Sé cómo te siente. Yo pensaba que podría ser la compañera de Juvia, pero resulto que se llevaba muy bien con ese Mest-dijo la peliblanca dándole ánimos a la peliazul.

-Gracias, Lisanna-san-comento la niña.

-No veo porque te estresas tanto. No tienes la idea del alivio que siento por el que no hayas ido a ese tonto examen-dijo la gata blanca que era la compañera de la Dragón Slayer.

-Pero al menos hubiera podido ir para ocupar mis habilidades curativas.

-No te mortifiques, Wendy-chan. Erza puede tratar muy bien con el asunto-dijo Wakaba golpeando el hombro de su amigo para darle a entender de que estaba hablando.

-¿Erza-san puede usar magia curativa? –dijo inocente Wendy.

-No, pero tiene un traje que le ayuda -comento Macao que estaba rojo como Wakaba, por recordar la armadura de enfermera de la pelirroja.

-Eso nunca cambiaran-dijo con molestia la peliblanca.

-Ya lo creo-dijo Natsu que tenía su mirada en el tablón de misiones.

-¿Ya pasaste por tu etapa de humillación absoluta?-dijo sin pelo en la lengua, Happy.

-Hey ¿De qué lado estas?-exclamo molesto Natsu por las palabras de su "amigo".

-Solo un gato que da el mensaje que te dejo Gray-respondió inocente el gato volador azul.

-No es necesario ponerse así, Natsu-san-dijo Wendy para tranquilizar a su amigo. -Gray-san y los demás dijeron que te extrañarían en la prueba y que no sería lo mismo sin usted.

Natsu solo refunfuño y siguió buscando algo interesante en el tablero. –Maldición. No hay nada interesante-dijo el chico para luego sentarse junto a Wendy.

-Sí. Usualmente el gremio no recibe buenas misiones por estas fechas por los exámenes-dijo Macao.

-Lo olvidaba-dijo el chico golpeando su rostro contra la mesa. –Contaba mucho con participar con en él.

-¿Saben qué? Se como levantarle los ánimos a todo-dijo la Strauss para dirigirse a la cocina del gremio.

-Vaya, vaya. Seremos los afortunados de probar el primer platillo de Lisanna-chan-dijo Wakaba.

-Siendo la hermana de Mira-chan es obvio que será algo celestial-dijo Macao.

-Estoy seguro que será todo lo contrario-dijo Happy.

-Odio admitirlo, pero el gato tiene razón-dijo Charles teniendo un mal presentimiento por sus habilidades.

-Lo mismo pienso-dijo Natsu.

-¡NO SEAS IDIOTA!-reclamaron ambos hombres sobresaltando al Dragneel.

-Sí, una chica va a cocinar para ti lo menos que puedes hacer es brindarle una sonrisa-dijo Wakaba.

-Y aun cuando su comida sea horrible, te la comes sin rechistar-dijo Macao.

-¿Porque están diciendo todo esto?-dijo el pelirrosa confundido.

-No es obvio. Ahora que Lisanna-chan ha vuelto debes retomar lo que tenían pendiente.

-¿Eh?

-¿No pensaste que olvidaríamos que de niños se prometieron que se casarían?-dijeron los dos hombres con unas miradas picaras.

-¿Cómo supieron eso?-exclamo Natsu levantándose todo avergonzado.

-Todo el gremio lo sabe, solo que nunca hablamos del tema por el accidente-dijo Wakaba.

-No seas cobarde, chico. Solo imagina la buena esposa que sería Lisanna-chan-dijo Macao.

Natsu solo se sentó avergonzado en su asiento pensando en lo que le dijeron. No se acordaba de la inocente promesa que le había hecho a la chica y ahora que la analizaba, le estaba causando bastante ruido.

Por otro lado, Wendy estaba completamente roja por las cosas que decían estaban diciendo los demás. Específicamente porque se imaginaba todo ese asunto del matrimonio, imaginándose a ella con Natsu. No sabía porque le pasaban esas ideas por la cabeza, pero la verdad es que estaba muy avergonzada.

Solo un curioso aroma le pudo sacar del trance en que se encontraba, provocando que inmediatamente llevara sus manos a su nariz para evitarlo y su rostro se pusiera verde. El luego ver a Natsu con el mismo gesto, llevo a pensar que no era algo bueno.

 _-¿Qué demonios es esta peste?-_ pensó el Dragón Slayer de Fuego que lamentaba en ese instante de los sentidos aumentados que le otorgaban su magia.

Poco después los Exceed también cayeron ante el aroma que empezó a inundar el edificio, al punto de preocupar a los magos de mayor edad.

-Por fin. He terminado mi creación-dijo la peliblanca saliendo al salón principal del gremio con un caldero humeante. Lisanna entonces organizo a todos en una sola mesa para que pudieran degustar del platillo que había preparado.

Bajo la temerosa mirada de los demás, ella abrió el recipiente y revelo….un algo morado que parecía tener vida propia. La chica poco a poco sirvió lo que los demás podían describir como su última cena.

-Ahora no quiero que ninguno se pare hasta que pruebe esto que he preparado con mucho cariño y esfuerzo-dijo la peliblanca con unas palabras que apuñalaron los corazones de los demás y evitaba que salieran corriendo.

-Lisanna-chan. Si no es mucha molestia la pregunta ¿Qué es esto?-dijo Macao tratando de descifrar que era aquella sustancia que parecía poder emitir un grito de agonía en cualquier momento.

-Es un estofado por supuesto-dijo la chica sin percatarse de las caras de horror de los demás.

-Sí. Es muy obvio.

-¿Y como es que se te ocurrió?-pregunto Natsu resistiendo el olor que en cualquier momento le noquearía.

-En Edolas teníamos recursos limitados, así que aprendí a hacer platillos gourmet con lo que fuera.

-¿Gourmet?

-Puedo pedir un pequeño favor, Lisanna-chan-dijo Wakaba.

-¿De qué se trata?

-Podrías dibujar a Happy en este papel-dijo el hombre dándole un lápiz y una servilleta.

-¿Por qué?

-Es mi último deseo….digo es solo una pequeña curiosidad que me está molestando.

-Bien, no le veo el problema.

-¿Por qué haces? –le susurro Macao a su amigo sin entender su acción.

-Es una pequeña prueba que determinara si esta comida es segura o no.

-No entiendo cómo podría lograrlo.

-Ya he terminado-dijo la chica que mostro orgullosa su labor

Los presentes más que maravillarse se asustaron aun más, puesto que a pesar de que estaba en una simple servilleta, el dibujo de Lisanna era toda una obra maestra que mostraba al Exceed en una pose heroica. Happy por más que se sintiera complacido, no pudo evitar pensar en la realidad de los hechos.

Si Mirajane era muy buena cocinando y pésima dibujando, era un hecho que con su hermana era el caso contrario. Lo cual era muy malo, ya que un dibujo feo no podía matarte, tal como si podía hacerlo lo que ahora estaba servido frente de los comensales.

-Lisanna-san. No tengo mucha hambre, no creo poder comer en este momento-dijo Wendy con una cara de total sinceridad. Los demás maldijeron no contar con semejante herramienta para salir de ese problema.

-De eso nada, Wendy-chan. Si no comes lo suficiente, no crecerás adecuadamente-le reprendió la peliblanca.

 _-Sí come eso no crecerá de ninguna forma_ -pensó aterrada Charles.

-Pero yo no puedo comer esto-dijo Happy con su escandalosa voz. -Solo soy un gato y los gatos solo comen pescado

-No tan rápido, Happy. ¿Qué clase de hijo rechaza la comida de su madre?-dijo Natsu paralizando por completo al Exceed.

 _-Eso ha sido un golpe bajo-_ pensó el gato imaginado a su "padre" como un demonio.

-Oh Natsu- Lisanna que quedo conmovida por las palabras del chico, tomo una cuchara de su platillo y la acerco al rostro del Natsu para dársela a comer tal como si fueran una pareja. Completamente rodeado, el chico no tuvo otra opción que probar la comida

Los demás vieron con una mezcla de burla y pena al chico cuyas palabras se habían regresado degustar aquella cosa que a todas luces era incomestible.

-¿Que tal?-pregunto Macao.

-Supongo que bien-dijo el chico que esperaba atentamente los efectos de la comida de la Strauss.

-No tienen que preguntar nada. Solo pruébenla y ya-demando la chica.

Temiendo que luego la chica les acusara con Erza o Mira, todos probaron el "estofado" resignados.

[Una semana después]

Una vez más, la nariz del Dragneel se vio afectada por un fuerte olor que en esta ocasión le permitió al chico recuperar el uso de sus facultades.

-Ah- exclamo Natsu incorporándose de repente en la cama de la enfermería del gremio. -¿Qué ha pasado?

-Solo un grave caso de idiotez-dijo Porlyusica cerrando un frasco que era el causante del despertar del chico y una chica que estaba próxima a él.

-Mi estomago me duele-dijo Wendy que estaba empezando a recordar como había terminado allí.

-Sus sentidos de Dragón Slayer les hicieron más vulnerables al sabor de lo que sea que hayan comido-dijo la anciana con su normal tono arisco.

-¿Donde está Charles?-pregunto Wendy preocupada.

-Oh. Ella y el gato azul no lo lograron-respondiendo secamente la anciana dejando a los **Dragon Slayer** en shock. –No han logrado recuperarse de la noticia, estúpidos- aclaro ella para que la peliazul respirara tranquila.

-¿De qué tonta noticia está hablando, anciana?-reclamo Natsu.

-La misma por la que decidí que debían despertar de inmediato, zoquete.

Para Natsu y Wendy fue difícil creer que estaban despiertos pues lo que les informaron era muy cercano a una pesadilla. Doranbolt y otros guardias del consejo mágico les explicaron cómo fueron testigos de la aniquilación de la isla Tenrou a manos del dragón del apocalipsis, Acnologia. Los jóvenes juntos a otros miembros del gremio negaron completamente esa tontería y fueron personalmente a revisar la zona con la ayuda de otros gremios aliados a Fairy Tail como Lamia Scale y Blue Pegasus, los cuales ayudaron por días a buscar indicios de los miembros que desaparecieron completamente de la faz de la tierra.

Para todos fue muy difícil el lidiar con el evento. Lisanna no soportaba la idea de que había sido separada de sus hermanos. Wendy que consideraba a Lucy, Erza y Gray como parte de su nueva familia nada bien su desaparición. Pero entre todos, el que estaba más furioso era Natsu. El cual se culpaba a sí mismo de no haber estado en ese lugar para defender a sus amigos.

El hecho de que el responsable fuera un dragón hacia más hiriente la situación y aun cuando quisiera salir a buscar al maldito, no sabía por dónde comenzar. Gildarts nunca le dijo donde había encontrado con esa cosa y lo último que quería era salir a ciegas.

-Debes tranquilizarte, Natsu. Todos estamos igual de preocupados, pero ya viene siendo momento de sentar cabeza y lidiar con los problemas que tenemos ante nosotros-dijo Macao.

-¿Insinúas que nos rindamos?-le contesto furioso Natsu.

-Jamás lo haría, pero debemos concentrarnos en que pasa aquí, en Fairy Tail.

-Ellos también son Fairy Tail y debemos seguir buscándolos.

-Por favor, Natsu. Debes entender que ya han pasado dos meses desde que desaparecieron y debemos asumir la posibilidad…- iba diciendo Alzack para ser callado por el pelirrosa que le tomo de su poncho.

-No te atrevas a terminar.

-Lo siento-dijo el pelinegro.

-No tenemos asumir nada-dijo imponente Macao. –Al menos no esa absurda idea. En cambio debemos pensar en el futuro del gremio. El Consejo Mágico nos dejo pasar por alto cierto asunto debido a la situación, pero ya ha llegado el punto en donde necesitamos nombrar a un nuevo maestro-dijo el hombre mayor dejando a muchos pensativos.

-Tiene razón. El gremio ha estado muy divido últimamente y muchos han decido abandonar-dijo triste Laki.

-Son solo unos cobardes-dijo severo el Dragneel.

-No me gusta verlo así, pero no está en el espíritu de un miembro Fairy Tail abandonar cuando los problemas se presentan-dijo Macao suspirando. –El punto es que creo que soy el más indicado para el puesto.

Todos miembros presentes quedaron pensativos por sus palabras, por donde se viera no tenían muchas opciones.

-El maestro debería ser el miembro más fuerte y en esto momentos seria Natsu, pero…-explico Wakaba.

-No hay nada que decir. No me gustaría tomar el puesto del viejo en condiciones como estas-dijo Natsu dejando a los demás satisfechos por esa muestra de madurez.

-Entonces no creo que hay objeción. Yo tomare el cargo de…..-entonces la voz de Macao fue interrumpida por el reventar de la puerta principal del edificio.

Los presentes como acto se pusieron a la defensiva ante la posibilidad que algún gremio quisiera importunarles en un momento de debilidad como el que atravesaban. Sin embargo, la magia de ellos se vio diezmada por los seres que estaban en la entrada del lugar, cuya presencia imponente les puso más que nerviosos.

La primera persona que pudieron describir se trataba de una joven que debía estar cerca de sus 20. De piel morena, cabellos largos negros y una mirada ámbar que evitaba mostrar cualquier sentimiento. Ella vestía con un poncho ocre y llevaba un enorme rifle a sus espadas que puso en alerta a Alzack y Bisca.

Luego estaba una chica que no debía ser mayor a Wendy, con una piel tan blanca como la nieve y un cabello rubio casi dorado, haciéndole ver como una muñeca de porcelana. Ella vestía con un atuendo gothic lolita que hacia juego con la cara de sadismo que portaba.

Por último pero no menos impresionante, estaba lo que parecía una montaña de músculos que hacían ver a Elfman como un escuálido. A pesar de que estaba cubierto de pies a cabeza por vendas, se veía que ese hombre de mediana era moreno y contaba con un cabello largo y alborotado color rubio. Aparte de las vendas, solo contaba con unos pantalones blancos de mezclilla.

-Entonces esto es Fairy Tail-dijo la rubia con un tono de fastidio.

-Es correcto-dijo la morena.

-Pues que aburrido se ve. Esperaba encontrar una fiesta o algo-comento el hombre.

-¿Quiénes son y que se les ofrece?-dijo Macao tratando mostrar autoridad, aunque en realidad estaba preocupado por esos intrusos.

-Nadie que te importe, mortal-dijo la rubia con una fría voz que hizo que el mago de Fairy Tail quedara paralizado y que los demás empezaran a dudar que fuera apto para ser maestro.

-Vamos Eva-chan. No es necesario ser tan rudo con la haditas-dijo burlo el hombre fornido.

-¿Cómo nos dijiste?-dijo furioso Natsu.

-¿Y cómo quieres que los llame? Ese nombre no tiene nada de estilo y suena afeminado. Debería tener un nombre con más pega como "The Migthy Jack" o "The Powerful Rakan"-dijo el hombre haciendo que a algunos les saliera una gota de sudor en sus nucas por los nombres tan ridículos.

-Disculpen a mis compañeros. Mi nombre es Mana Tatsumiya y hemos estado buscándoles-dijo la morena.

-¿De qué se trata?-dijo Wakaba.

-Debido a cierto incidente tenemos información valiosa y el llamado Consejo Mágico nos comento que ustedes estarían interesados en ella.

-Esperen. Saben algo de los demás-dijo Natsu emocionado por la posibilidad de conseguir información de ellos.

-JAJAJAJAHA. Nuestros labios están sellados hasta que cumplan nuestras expectativas-dijo Jack.

-¿Cuáles?

-Sencillo. Un pago de 2.000.000 de Jewels.

-¡Ehhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!-exclamo todo el gremio.

-Entendemos que nos vimos en problema de rango S, por lo que este el menor precio que estamos dispuesto a aceptar por la información con la que contamos-comento Mana.

-Están locos. No podemos pagar semejante cantidad-dijo Lisanna bastante molesta por el hecho de que la información de su hermanos estuviera en seres tan viles.

-Bien, es su problema. Si no nos pagan, no tenemos nada que hacer aquí-dijo Jack para darse la vuelta.

-ESPERA- le reclamo Natsu haciendo que el hombre te viera. – Te reto a una pelea. Si te gano nos darás la información.

-¿Y que gano yo?

-Esto…..-quedo pensativo el chico no sabiendo que ofrecer.

-Nos quedaremos con este edificio-dijo la chica de nombre Eva.

-¿¡Qué!?

-Es un trato justo. Este lugar debe valer lo que pedimos.

-De acuerdo.

-Espera, Natsu-dijo Macao tomando al chico. –Esos sujetos no se ven nada normales, crees poder con ellos. Estas apostando nuestro hogar.

-¿Que otra opción tenemos? Debemos saber que es de los demás del gremio.

-Tienes razón, pero…..

-No hay nada de qué preocuparse-dijo Happy. -Natsu puede ganarle sin problemas ya que esta herido y débil.

-¿A quién llamas débil, gato parlanchín?-reclamo el hombre vendado.

-Además si es tan musculoso como Elfman, debe ser tan estúpido como él.

-Hey. Ven y dímelo en la cara como un hombre-gruño el rubio.

-Ven. Hasta habla igual.

-Estas en correcto Happy. No hay nada que pueda hacer contra mi magia Dragón Slayer-dijo confiando Natsu.

-Con que necesitas de una magia especial para vencer dragones-se burlo el rubio.

-Así lo dijo Igneel. No hay otra forma de vencer a un dragón si no es con la magia que ellos portan.

-Menuda tontería.

-¿¡Qué!?- a Natsu ya le estaba cayendo terrible ese sujeto.

-Ya me oíste. Yo no necesito de ningún truquito especial para vencer a esas lagartijas.

-¿Cómo te atreves a insultar a los dragones así?

-Pues yo me los almuerzo. Ves todas heridas, me las gane luego de derrotar a un dragón hace unos días-dijo el hombre orgulloso.

Mana entonces se golpeo el rostro con su cara y varias venas se marcaron en el rostro del a rubia.

-Enfrentaste a un dragón. ¿Acaso se trataba de uno negro y manchas azules?-dijo Macao asombrado.

-Es correcto. Era tan grande como un edificio y pegaba como un demonio, pero nada con que el gran Jack Rakan no pudiera lidiar.

-Más bien el gran idiota, cabeza de alcornoque-dijo la chica dejando caer sobre el rubio un enorme martillo de hielo. – ¿Ahora como quieres que ahora le saquemos dinero si ya le diste la información?

-Ups-dijo hombre adolorido.

Los presentes solo vieron a esos dos con una gran gota en sus sienes. Luego les invitaron algo que tomar para poder hablar con calma.

-¿Entonces se cruzaron con Acnologia?

-Es correcto. Sucedió hace unas semanas-dijo Mana.

-Tengo que admitirlo. Esa cosa era poderosa-dijo la que luego se identifico como Evangeline McDowell.

-Pero igual pudimos empatar-dijo Jack tomando una jarra de cerveza.

-Que quedaras medio muerto, no es empatar-aclaro con molestia la rubia tomando té.

-Maldición. Si lo vieron hace tanto tiempo, es un hecho que ya debe haber huido a otra parte-dijo Natsu furioso.

-Y hubiéramos arriesgado el gremio por nada. Son unos idiotas-dijo Lisanna.

-Les hacíamos un favor, mocosa. De todas formas no hubieran tenido oportunidad alguna contra esa criatura-dijo Jack.

-¿Qué sabes tú? –demando Natsu.

-Hazle caso mocoso. Son muy débiles para dar batalla-dijo arisca la Evangeline.

-Somos lo suficientemente fuertes.

-¿A si?-dijo Jack para entonces desplegar su poder mágico.

Todo en el gremio sintió como eran ahogados por la enorme fuerza que emitía ese sujeto, podían afirmar que era incluso más fuerte que la podía dar Makarov. No ayudo en nada que luego la chica rubia desplegara el suyo que no solo aterro a los presentes si no que empezó a congelar la infraestructura. Luego de unos segundos de apabullamiento, ambos dejaron de emitir magia.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?-dijo con miedo Wendy.

-Solo unos humildes vagabundos que no saben donde están-dijo Jack con tranquilidad.

-Hemos hecho unos cuantos trabajos en los pueblos que pasábamos, pero nos han dicho que solo podemos tomar cosas de mayor envergadura si somos parte de un gremio-dijo Mana.

-¿No son de un gremio?-dijo Wakaba muy impresionado. -¿Pero cómo? Cualquiera mataría por tenerlos como miembros.

-No me agrada la idea. Seguramente tenemos que dar una comisión por lo que hagamos-dijo Jack.

-Aquí en Fairy Tail no pedimos nada así. No está en el espíritu del gremio.

-Entonces asumo que el dinero no es algo con lo que se pueda contar aquí-dijo Mana.

-No somos muy avariciosos, pero la fama del gremio permite que lleguen misiones con jugosas recompensas.

-Ya están hablando mi idioma-dijo Jack.

-¿Entonces están considerando unirse al gremio?- dijo Natsu algo molesto por la idea, ya que no le caía nada bien ese sujeto.

-De eso nada. Yo prefiero que busquemos una forma de revertir ese hechizo que nos mando a este tiradero de mundo-dijo Evangeline haciendo que los presentes le vieran con cierta duda.

-Le apoyo en su idea, mas considero que debemos lidiar con el que no tengamos donde podamos descansar-comento Mana. –Es un hecho de que nuestra situación será para largo.

-Es verdad, pero no tolerare bajo ningún concepto estar al mando de nadie-dijo la rubia en un berrinche.

-De hecho no contamos con un maestro en este momento. Sin embargo no puede permitirse que un nuevo miembro pueda asumir el cargo de forma tan inmediata.

-Ya les demostrare que se puede hacer una excepción-dijo la chica con cierta malicia.

-Macao. ¿Estás seguro que debemos aceptar a esta gente?-susurro Natsu a hombre.

-Tengo mis dudas, pero es lo mejor. Mucho de nuestros mejores miembros se han ido y el estatus del gremio peligra. Ese par como mínimo del rango S y les necesitamos. Además, recuerda que aceptamos a cualquiera.

-Es verdad. Solo espero que los demás aparezcan pronto-dijo el pelirrosa suspirando.

* * *

Esta era una idea que había estado manejando hace tiempo. Me la imaginaba en principio para Naruto, pero al final preferí que fuera para una serie donde también la magia estuviera presente. Espero que no moleste que la ponga por esta sección, pero lastimosamente el fandom de Negima está ya algo apagado. Me gustaría saber su opinión de esta nueva incursión que llevare a acabo.


	2. Chapter 2

**Magister Dragón Slayer**

No me pertenece Fairy Tail ni Mahou Sensei Negima

 **Capitulo 2**

[5 meses después]

Aun había gente que dudaba en remitir misiones a Fairy Tail luego de la perdida de la mayoría de sus miembros, pero el repentino aumento en el rendimiento que tenían los trabajos que realizaban, provocaron que su popularidad se mantuviera estable.

Este suceso tenias varias causas, entre las cuales se podían enumerar el que los miembros tenían cierta "motivación" para trabajar con más entusiasmo, al punto que incluso Nab Lazaro tomaba misiones del tablón sin detenerse a revisarlas apropiadamente. Luego estaba el que Mana era extremadamente eficaz con los encargo que tomaba, mayormente de caza y detención, siendo rápida y precisa con ellos. Sin embargo, lo más reseñable era que Natsu ya no causaba tantos problemas en sus misiones. El usualmente quería lucirse ante Erza o competir con Gray, pero a falta de ellos, tenía que actuar de forma madura. Especialmente si quería completar todas las misiones posibles y así cumplir con las exigencias único mago clase S del gremio.

Este no era otro que Jack Rakan, que si bien no siguió los canales regulares de ascenso, demostró que era más que merecedor del título. Lo usual era que el mago se probara en una prueba como la de la isla Tenrou o medirse contra el maestro actual, pero ambas opciones tenían sus inconvenientes y fue necesaria una prueba alternativa.

[Flashback. Hace 4 meses]

-¿Estás seguro que esto es necesario?-pregunto Lisanna a Macao, mientras veía que Natsu y Jack se preparaban para combatir.

-Tenemos constancia que Natsu es uno de nuestros magos más fuertes. Dependiendo de los resultados determinaremos cual es nivel exacto de Jack-respondió el peliazul.

-No deberías hacerlo tú. Después de todo eres el maestro- señalo la Strauss. Macao al final habia tomado dicho papel. Era evidente que Evangeline deseaba la posición, pero le pidieron algo de paciencia. Ella lo suficientemente fuerte para el cargo, más le faltaba algo de antigüedad como miembro del gremio.

-Amanecí con una tos y eso perturbaría mí desempeño- se excuso el hombre muy nervioso.

-No entiendo porque se toman tantas molestias-dijo Eva mientras tomaba de una taza de té servida por una extraño maniquí de cabello verde y vestida con un traje de maid. –Quien sea que enfrente a ese idiota tendrá el mismo destino. Deberían darle el dichoso titulo y ya.

-Debo entregarle un informe al Consejo sobre quienes son magos clase S. Estos reciben misiones que tienden a ser delicadas y esos viájales deben estar al tanto de quienes las toman.

-Suena ridículo.

-Lo es, pero lo mejor es que sigamos el protocolo mientras el gremio se recupera-dijo Macao para volver su atención al campo que estaban ocupando para la batalla.

-¿Estás listo viejo?-dijo el Dragneel tronándose los nudillos para darle una paliza a ese sujeto. Le molestaba que fueran a convertirlo en mago clase S antes que a él.

-Siempre andas de bocón, muchacho. Es momento de que entiendas cual es la diferencia entre nosotros-declaro el moreno.

-No alarguemos esto. Comiencen la batalla-dijo Macao.

-Aquí voy-dijo Natsu envolviendo sus puño con llamas. - **Puño del Dragón del….**

- **Derechazo de Rakan** -exclamo el hombre para lanzar un simple golpe imbuido con magia.

Luego de que unos pescadores encontraran al Dragón Slayer en las costas de Hargeon, se determino unánimemente que Jack Rakan debía ser un mago S y que se debía evitar a toda costa pelear con él e incluirlo en cualquiera de las fiestas que se solían realizar en el gremio.

[Fin Flashback]

Evidentemente Natsu quedo muy tocado por aquella derrota y se dedico a retar en múltiples ocasiones al sujeto, terminando todos los enfrentamientos en humillaciones colosales. Al cabo de un mes, el Dragneel decidió cambiar su táctica y le pidió a Jack que le entrenara. Este gustosamente acepto bajo la condición de que sus lecciones valdrían 1.000.000 jewels cada una. Una completa animalada si también se tomaba en cuenta que el tendía a monopolizar los trabajos con las mejores recompensas.

Sin embargo, Natsu acepto ya que así no solo tendría una oportunidad de saber porque ese sujeto era tan fuerte, sino que por fin le habían ofrecido la posibilidad de entrenar, cosa que no habían hecho otros magos fuertes como Makarov, Erza o Gildarts, quienes siempre le rechazaban diciendo que tenían otras cosas más importantes que hacer.

Si bien los demás miembros sintieron pena por ese "robo", se contentaron al ver que el Dragneel podía actuar seriamente. Cosa que les motivo a no deprimirse por la desaparición de los demás.

Además no podían quedarse dormidos, ya que hacía un mes que el gremio había elegido a su Quinta Maestra y esta dejaba en pañales a Erza en cuanto a mala actitud. Evangeline McDowell podía parecer una simple niña de 10 años, pero sus acciones demostraban lo contrario.

A diferencia de sus compañeros, ella no se dedicaba a hacer misiones a granel. Más bien se dedicaba a familiarizarse con toda la bibliografía relacionada con Fiore y armar unas muñecas de tamaño humano que hacían de sirvientas para ella. Era bastante hábil en su elaboración, ya que incluso había creado una pequeña muñeca que tenía la capacidad de hablar y pensar por sí misma. Esta recibía el nombre de Chachazero.

Si resultaba un tanto raro que la poseedora de un gran poder mágico tuviera una habilidad tan simple, pero si se tomaba en cuenta que Jack se especializaba en usar magia en bruto y Mana usaba pistolas mágicas como Alzack y Bisca, no era de extrañar que ella no tuviera una magia inusual. Sin embargo, luego de un gracioso incidente quedo claro que ella tenía más de un truco bajo la manga.

Twilight Ogre era el nombre de un gremio de magos que quiso aprovecharse de la falta de miembros de Fairy Tail y se presento un día en su edificio con la intención de amedrentarlos y hacerles ceder su estatus del gremio más fuerte del reino. El resultado fue que por cinco días, la entrada del gremio conto con unas espectaculares estatuas de hielo con un particular parecido a los miembros de Twilight Ogre.

Solo cuando el maestro de su gremio se presento con soldados del Consejo fue que los infortunados fueron liberados. Los ancianos del ente mágico estaba por castigar a Fairy Tail atacar a al otro gremio, pero tuvieron que retirar los cargos cuando Evangeline mostro unas grabaciones vía Lacrima que habían tomados sus muñecas, en las cuales se mostraba claramente que Twilight Ogre fue el que propicio el incidente al ingresar al gremio sin permiso. También ayudo el que la rubia tuviera un discurso cortes y carente del descaro que solía contener el de Makarov.

El Consejo se percato del poder de la chiquilla e inmediatamente le pidió una demostración de su fuerza, la cual consistió en deshacerse de un gremio oscuro del que se había oído recientemente. La McDowell acepto y se embarco ella sola en aquella misión.

Los soldados del Consejo que se encargarían de constatar del cumplimiento de la tarea supieron que la chica había cumplido su cometido cuando una enorme estructura de hielo se levanto sobre el bosque, justo donde se encontraba el gremio en cuestión. Los sobrevivientes al suceso y los soldados no olvidarían las risas maniáticas de Evangeline burlándose de la debilidad de los humanos, siendo por ende los primeros en dispersar el apodo de la Bruja del Invierno por toda Fiore.

Con este suceso, Fairy Tail volvió a tener a un Mago Santo entre sus filas y Macao entendió que en verdad era una buena idea que la McDowell tomara las riendas del gremio. En primer momento ella demostró ser una autentica tirana al no tolerar que hubieran vagos en el edificio, estableciendo una cuota semanal de misiones que cumplir a cada miembro y amenazando a los presentes con severos castigos, si fallaban con sus cometidos.

Los miembros restantes de Shadow Gear fueron la prueba de sus palabras. Jet y Droy aun estaban muy deprimidos por la ausencia de Levy y el último había empezado a ganar mucho peso por empezar a comer compulsivamente. Esto causo que ellos no tomaran en serio la advertencia de la McDowell y faltaran con su cuota.

Lo que hizo la chica fue simple. Hizo que un par de sus sirvientas persiguiera a Jet y a Droy alrededor de toda Magnolia por toda una semana. Cabe señalar que las títeres estaban armadas con Lacrimas eléctricas, así que cada vez que alcanzaba al par les proporcionaba una fuerte descarga. La persecutora de Jet le igualaba en velocidad, así que el mago tuvo que obligarse a subir la suya. Droy si la tuvo difícil, pues no tenia apoyo alguno y si lograba evitar a la sirvienta peliverde era simplemente porque su miedo le impulsaba fuertemente. Eventualmente empezó a su magia de plantas para apoyar su escape, pero todo el ejercicio realizado provoco que quemara toda su grasa en cuestión de días.

A partir de allí, el par se puso las pilas y evito volver a cometer el error de molestar a Eva-sama como ellos ahora le llamaban.

Si bien Macao consideraba que castigar a los miembros por su desempeño estaba en contra del espíritu del gremio, no actuó porque vio que al final los jóvenes habían mejorado sus habilidades gracias al esfuerzo. No sabía si había sido a posta, pero sin duda ese era el tipo de cosas que debía hacer un maestro.

Es más, aquel papel se lo tomaba muy en serio Evangeline pues constantemente le preguntaba a los miembros sobre las magias que ejercían, aunque constantemente quedaba frustrada por el hecho de nadie poseía algo verdaderamente llamativo. Solamente los **Dragon Slayer** tenían habilidades dignas de mención.

-Entonces ustedes pueden comer su elemento para volverse más fuertes-dijo la chica viendo a Wendy y Natsu, quienes estaban acompañados por sus Exceed, en la oficina que ella ahora ocupaba.

-Sí. Puedo comer cualquier fuego para restablecer mi magia y encenderme, Eva-chan.

-¡Es maestra para ti!-reclamo la rubia, que detestaba que el Dragneel se dirigiera a ella como una niña.

-Lo mismo va para mí, pero yo solo puedo tomar aire puro-dijo la peliazul.

-¿Y dicen que no pueden absorber su propia magia?

\- No tendría efecto alguno en nuestras fuerzas. Mas bien, la agotaría por un esfuerzo inútil.

-Que decepción-expreso la McDowell.

-¿Por qué lo pregunta?-dijo Charles.

-Es que la magia **Dragon Slayer** de estos mocosos es parecida a una que conozco, pero en realidad son muy diferentes. Es comparación es demasiado débil.

-Hey, la magia **Dragon Slayer** es la más fuerte que hay-reclamo Natsu.

-Lo dudo mucho por dos sencillas razones. Primero, les he visto pelear y considero que su magia resulta arcaica, bruta y muy basica. Segundo y más importante, afirman que esa es la magia necesaria para matar dragones, pero entre los dos tienen la espectacular suma de cero dragones cazados.

-El abuelo decía que mi magia era bastante antigua y sobre lo otro es evidente que no podemos vencer a ningún dragones, cuando todos ellos desaparecieron.

-Pues yo recuerdo haber recuerdo a haber visto a uno recientemente-dijo la rubia con desgano.

-Natsu-san se refiere a los dragones que nos criaron-dijo la Dragón Slayer de viento.

-¿Fueron criados por dragones?-dijo Evangeline impresionada.

-Sí. Mi padre fue el gran Igneel-dijo Natsu orgulloso.

-Grandine fue la que me acogió y crio-le siguió la peliazul.

-Eso sí que es una sorpresa. Había visto a dragones socializar con humanos, pero ninguno de ellos haría tal acción. Son demasiados orgullos y solo toleraban a quienes les igualaban en poder, en donde evidentemente ustedes no son el caso.

-Si tanto te quejas de nuestra magia por qué no dices que esperas de nosotros. Al menos Jack ya me ofreció su entrenamiento.

-Conociendo a ese idiota, lo único que hará es enseñarte a lanzarte a un volcán y sobrevivir a eso.

-Ya Igneel me hizo hacer eso varias veces-dijo Natsu pensando en cuantas veces le dejaron en las cornisas internas de tales montañas.

-Entonces entenderás que estás perdiendo tu tiempo con él. Yo puedo ofrecerte mis servicios a ti y a esa chica sin que tengan que pagar un jewel.

-¡En serio!-dijeron los **Dragon Slayer**.

-Sí. Solo tendrán que pagarme con su lealtad eterna-dijo Evangeline con cara y sonrisa siniestra.

-¡Espera! No puede exigirle eso a Wendy-reclamo Charles furiosa.

-Agrega dos barriles de pescado y Natsu es todo tuyo-dijo Happy.

-Hey quien te dijo que puedes hablar por mí- le dijo Natsu molesto al gato azul. – Y lo que pides es una locura-dijo el chico señalando a la rubia.

-No es una mala oferta para ustedes-dijo Chachazero. -No va a hacer algo útil con sus vidas y la maestra les ofrece desde ya un puesto como sus lacayos del mal.

-¿Lacayos del mal? –dijeron los jóvenes confundidos por la oferta.

-¡Natsu tienes que aceptar! Este contrato incluye pescado-dijo Happy quien leía un documento suministrado por otra de las marionetas de Evangeline.

-¡Ya te dije que no debes decidir por mi!-le reclamo Natsu.

-De acuerdo. Les pediré algo mucho más sencillo. Me darán una parte de su poder mágico de forma semanal.

-Eso suena aun más estúpido. ¿Cómo se le ocurre pedir algo así?

-No les estoy pidiendo gran cosa. Solo es lo que usarían en uno de sus hechizos básicos. De todas formas recuperarían su poder fácilmente gracias a su habilidad como **Dragon Slayer**.

-Eso es verdad, pero aun no me convence que puede enseñarnos, Eva-chan. Le he visto usar magia de hielo y magia de marionetas, no creo que pueda hacer algo por nosotros.

-Por última vez. ¡ES MAESTRA!- le grito la rubia. –Puede que no lo parezca, pero tengo más de 700 años. Tengo experiencia sobre magias que harían que encorvaran por el miedo por su mera mención.

-¡700 AÑOS! ¡ERES MAS VIEJA QUE EL ABUELO!

-No tienes que gritarlo-dijo la chica dándole una patada voladora. Luego de que ella se calmara, volvió al asiento en su oficina. – Tengo pensados muy bien los entrenamientos para ustedes. Puedo instruirte en magia de viento, mocosa, y puedo hacer el esfuerzo de ayudarte a refinar tus habilidades curativas, a pesar de que no se me de esa área-dijo Eva viendo a la peliazul que se mostro muy interesada por la idea. -Contigo idiota, el caso es distinto. La magia de fuego es completamente ajena para mí, pero podría enseñarte magia de tierra que suplementaria la tuya. La magia oscura también es una buena opción, el fuego y la oscuridad combinan muy bien.

-No me agrada la idea de usar magia ajena a la **Dragon Slayer**.

-Me vas a decir que no puedes usar otros tipos de magia.

-Claro que puedo, es solo que…..

-Lo que pasa es que Natsu es un idiota y solo puede con una magia-dijo burlonamente Happy.

-Eres un…..-dijo Natsu ofreciéndole un puño.

-Me agrada que intervengas gato, pues tu también estas incluido en el entrenamiento.

-¡Yo!

-Por supuesto. Tienes la marca del gremio y eso significa que eres un miembro más. Por ello tenemos que hacer que seas algo más que un triste gato parlante que vuela.

-¡EEEEEEEEEEEH!-expreso el gato quedando palido.

-No tengo objeciones. Yo también tengo que volver para cuidar de Wendy-dijo Charles.

-De acuerdo. Aceptare las condiciones y hare el esfuerzo para aprender otras magias. De todas formas siento que me estoy tardando mucho reuniendo el dinero para las clases de Rakan y quiero volverme fuerte cuanto antes.

-¡UN MOMENTO!- se escucho antes de que el moreno en cuestión reventara la puerta y entrara violentamente a oficina.

-¿¡Y tú qué haces aquí!? ¡Se supone que estabas haciendo un encargo en un pueblo a 200 km de aquí.-dijo furiosa la rubia por ver al hombre.

-Mi sentido Rakan me advirtió que uno de mis negocios se estaba desmoronando.

-Tienes habilidades como las tuyas, Charles-dijo Wendy impresionada.

-Es solo un idiota-dijo la gata molesta por la comparación entre su magia de predicción y los instintos del rubio.

-Solo estaba explicándoles a mis aprendices en qué consistiría su próximo entrenamiento.

-¿¡QUEEEE!? Se suponía que ibas a entrenar conmigo, muchacho. Tú me lo prometiste.

-¡Yo no he prometido nada! Solo esto tomando el camino que me parece más efectivo.

-Pues yo soy el ideal para ello-dijo el rubio dramáticamente. -Es más te daré mi primera clase gratis para probar mi punto.

[Momentos después en el exterior del gremio]

-¡Qué demonios!-dijo Natsu viendo que tenía unas mochilas montadas en su espalda, junto a una silla donde Wendy había sido sentada.

-¡Oh cierto! Olvidaba un detalle importante-dijo Jack antes de poner un bozal con avena al pelirrosa. –Y está todo listo.

-¿Y cuál se supone que es el punto de esta tontería?-dijo Eva de brazos cruzados, molesta por payasada que estuviera planeando el moreno.

-Elemental, Eva-chan. El muchacho tiene una gran debilidad con los transportes y eso podría serle mortal en algún momento crítico. Por ello mi infalible sistema le curara de su dolencia.

-No entiendo como funcionara el que hagas parecer una mula de carga.

-No lo estoy haciendo parecer una mula de carga. El ahora es una mula de carga y por ende ahora es un medio de transporte, en el cual el técnicamente está montado.

-¡Eso es lo más estúpido que he…!

Tras las palabras de Rakan, solo fue necesario que Natsu diera un paso para desplomarse completamente azul por las nauseas.

-Esto será más difícil de lo que imagine-dijo Evangeline viendo la escena.

[En algún lugar lejano]

En un ardiente y casi interminable desierto, una figura encapuchada con una tela marrón caminaba pesadamente entres las arenas del nefasto lugar.

-Esto todo, Kamo-kun. Fijo que muero en este lugar-dijo la figura con la voz de una chica.

-No te rindas, anee-san. Siento que mis servicios serán requeridos y debemos movernos hacia el oeste-dijo un armiño que se escurrió en su hombro.

-¿Y eso qué? Voy a morir si sigo en este infernal calor. ¿¡Por qué ese maldito tren me dejo a diez estaciones lejos de mi parada!?-reclamo la chica.

-Lo siento. No hubo forma de hacerte reaccionar, anee-san-dijo Kamo con un gotón en la cabeza.

-¿Cuánto faltara?

-Ni idea.

-Solo espero que por fin le encuentre.

-Ten confianza, ya la encontraremos.

-¡Un momento! Es acaso eso una pista de hielo.

-Eh

-Y está llena de sexys patinadoras-dijo ella para correr hacia un montículo de arena.

-¡Anee-san, es un espejismo!

-Vamos, Kamo-kun. Seguro que tan también está lleno de bragas-dijo la chica embelesada corriendo hacia la nada.

-Maldición, este calor le está afectando demasiado. Espero que salgamos de aquí rápido.

* * *

Hasta aquí llega este capítulo, lamento la tardanza en la continuación de esta historia.

 **miguelPuentedejesus** : Que bueno que te gusto, espero que te agradara la continuación.

Eso es todo por ahora. Nos leemos luego.


	3. Chapter 3

**Magister Dragón Slayer**

No me pertenece Fairy Tail ni Mahou Sensei Negima

 **Capitulo 3**

[Dos días después]

- **Practe Bigi Nar. Una Aeralis. Sagitta Magica** (Flecha Mágica. Una Brisa)-dijo Wendy antes de agitar una varita con una estrella en la punta, para crear un modesto proyectil de aire.

-Resulta bastante agradable que hayas dominado lo básico tan rápido-dijo Evangeline viendo lo que hizo la **Dragon Slayer** de viento.

-Wow. Eso es impresionante-dijo Lisanna quien acompañaba a las dos magas en su entrenamiento a las afuera de la ciudad de Magnolia.

-Realmente no ha sido nada. Es solo uno de los hechizos básicos que debe aprender cualquier mago.

-Es la primera vez que lo veo-dijo la peliblanca quedando algo pensativa. -Aunque el nombre es un poco largo, no crees.

-Como tal el hechizo solo se llama Sagitta Magica, lo demás es el encantamiento necesario para ajustarlo.

-¿Encantamiento?

-Ya tengo presente que la magia de donde vengo es muy diferente a la de este continente, por lo que presta atención a mi atención, Strauss-dijo seriamente Eva, a lo que la peliblanca dio un asentimiento. –La magia es el resultado de la interacción entre el mana, o lo que ustedes conocen como Ethermano, y la energía física de un ser vivo. Para usar este poder es necesario de ciertos requisitos.

La rubia entonces empezó a dibujar en el aire con un marcador mágico.

-Primero está el hechizo. Hay palabras que contienen un gran poder por su mera mención, las cuales suelen estar en idiomas poco usados o antiguos. Luego tenemos al encantamiento que es la acción de enunciar el conjunto de palabras mágicas para fortalecer el poder del hechizo. Un mago puede realizar un hechizo sin encantamiento, pero esto disminuirá su poder. Claro que con un arduo entrenamiento esto se puede solucionar.

-¿Y exactamente para qué es esta varita?-dijo la Strauss señalando el objeto que poseía Wendy.

-En condiciones normales una persona no puede emitir su magia directamente por su cuerpo, por lo que necesita de un medio para enfocarlo. Los magos de esta tierra no tienen ese problema, pero supuse que lo mejor era que Marwell usara esa varita para comenzar su entrenamiento. De esa forma acude a su poder mágico sin la necesidad de usar su magia **Dragon Slayer**.

-Se siente raro usarla-dijo Wendy agitando la varita. -No es como lo objetos de Edolas. En verdad, siento como mi poder mágico pasa a través de ella.

-Por ultimo tenemos a la llave activadora. Esta es una frase que diseña el mago según sus preferencias, la cual le permite acceder a todo su potencial mágico. **Practe Bigi Nar** es la frase usada por los novatos.

-¡Es fantástico! ¿Puedo aprenderla yo también?-dijo Lissana.

-No tengo ningún problema-dijo la rubia señalando una mesa con múltiples varitas. –Empieza agitándola en el aire hasta que consigas una chispa elemental.

Lisanna hizo lo pedido y tomo una varita con una luna en la punta, en donde tras acumular algo de su magia en el objeto y hacer un movimiento de mano, consigo que una burbuja azul se formara en el aire.

-Tienes afinidad al agua, por lo que puedo trabajar contigo sin problemas.

-Genial.

-Te explicare lo mismo que le dije a tu compañera. El Sagitta Magica es el hechizo ofensivo más básico que puede aprender un mago y su poder reside en cuanta flexibilidad puedas darle. Un proyectil no hace mucho daño, así que tienes que convocar un gran número para otorgarle más fuerza. Luego les explicare otros trucos.

-De acuerdo, maestra-dijo Lissana con un asentimiento.

-Una pregunta, maestra-dijo Wendy. -Si todo es necesario para que ustedes puedan usar magia, ¿por qué Rakan-san puede usar magia sin ningún requisito?

-La mayor parte de la veces el solo usa poder mágico en bruto, pero la verdadera razón es que ese idiota tiende a burlarse de las leyes de la magia-respondió Eva con una mala cara.

-Me da miedo pensar que Natsu va a entrenar con él-menciono Lissana.

-Estará bien. Después de todo son de la misma clase de personas.

-¿En serio? ¿De qué clase?

-Idiotas-dijo sin pelos en la lengua la rubia.

A Lisanna y Wendy les bajaron unas gotas de sudor en las sienes, porque sabían que ella tenía toda la razón.

-¿Y a todas estas como es que Rakan accedió a entrenar a Natsu? –pregunto la peliblanca. -Pensaba que quería cobrarle.

-Al final accedió porque sentía que así tendría un buen oponente en el futuro.

-¿Natsu-san estará bien?-dijo Wendy con preocupación.

-No-dijo con franqueza la rubia.

[En otra parte, a la afueras de Magnolia]

- **Rugido del Dragón del Fuego** -expreso Dragneel lanzando un torrente de llamas a su oponente, quien en esos momentos era Jack.

El moreno entonces dio un golpe de karate contra el hechizo, provocando que este fuera dividido en dos y pasara de largo.

Natsu no perdió tiempo y uso esa abertura para lanzar un Puño de Hierro del Dragón del Fuego, que sería detenido por un cabezazo de Rakan. El pelirrosa no se sorprendió y simplemente dio un rápido giro para golpearle con un Codo del Dragón del Fuego a toda potencia.

Jack recibió el golpe en toda la cara, pero igual pudo mantener su posición para luego tomar de una pierna a su oponente y aventarle contra uno de los arboles que les rodeaban. El Dragón Slayer se recupero en el aire antes de chocar y uso el tronco como apoyo para ejecutar una **Espada Cuerno del Dragón del Fuego** sobre su oponente.

- **Rakan Flash** -dijo el hombre para invocar una esfera de magia en su mano y explotarla en Natsu antes de que le golpeara, dando como resultado una explosión que sacudió el bosque.

Una vez que el humo se aclaro, quedo en claro que la diferencia de poderes aun era grande ya que Natsu estaba tendido tras una zanja que se formo en la tierra y Jack aun estaba en pie indemne.

-Todavía es pronto para decir que estas volviéndote más fuerte, pero al menos ya has captado un punto muy importante para el combate mágico-dijo Jack a Natsu mientras le ayudaba a levantarse.

-¿Y ese seria?

-No uses toda tu magia en tu ofensiva.

-¿Eh?

-Puede sonar como un consejo muy obvio, pero igual es algo fundamental. Un mago que se concentre en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo debe guardar al menos el 60% de su magia para su defensa y no me estoy refiriendo a que debes hechizos defensivos. Me refiero al simple hecho de que tu cuerpo debe tener algo de poder que te ayude contrarrestar los ataques de tu rival. Ese es el escudo natural de un mago.

-Ya entiendo. Por eso hay ocasiones en las que mis oponentes no se ven afectados por mis ataques y también explicaría porque Erza siempre me vence, siempre trato de atacarla con todo y bajo demasiado mi defensa.

-No puedes culparte, es algo que se aprende subconsciente con la experiencia y a me tomo mucho tiempo aprenderlo. La mayoría de los magos opta por llevar barreras mágicas y armaduras para evitar preocuparse por el asunto.

-¿Eva usa esas barreras o tiene la misma defensa mágica?

-No. Ella se protege con otra cosa, pero yo no puedo hablarte sobre el tema. No sería correcto.

-De acuerdo.

Luego de eso, el par siguió con su lucha. Jack quería ver cuáles eran los límites del muchacho, ya que usualmente le derrotaba antes de que llegara a ellos. No iba admitirlo, pero le agradaba mucho el estilo que Natsu usaba. Era directo, espontaneo y no se apoyaba en ningún tipo de truco para superar a su oponente. Básicamente, era estilo indicado para alguien que aspirara ser su aprendiz.

-Muy bien, chico. Subiremos la apuesta. Veamos si tu magia es tan poderosa como afirmas-dijo Rakan apartándose de Natsu. -Practe Bigi Nar-dijo el hombre para empezar acumular un gran poder mágico. - **Centum et unus spiritus ignis, coeuntes inimicum sagitent. Sagitta Magica, Convergentia Ignis** (Reúnanse, 101 espíritus de fuego, golpeen a mi enemigo. Flechas Mágicas. Convergencia de 101 Llamas)- recito para entonces lanzar con puñetazo una marejada de proyectiles de fuego contra el pelirrosa.

La visión de todos esos proyectiles de fuego era sumamente intimidante, ya que podía compararse al ataque hecho por un batallón de caballeros mágicos. Sin embargo, Natsu comprendió cuales eran las intenciones de Jack y entonces se dispuso a absorber la masa de fuego que se abalanzo sobre él.

-Wow. Ya te había visto comer fuego, pero no pensé que en verdad pudieras absorber la magia de un enemigo.

-Te lo dije. La magia **Dragon Slayer** es la mejor-dijo Natsu mientras terminaba de tragarse el hechizo. –Estoy satisfecho-dijo él sintiéndose completamente revitalizado. –Ahora sí que estoy encendido-dijo Natsu acumulando llamas en sus manos.

Rakan entonces se lanzo sobre Natsu con la intención de darle un puñetazo, pero fue tomado por sorpresa cuando el chico detuvo el ataque en seco.

-Ahora veras mi verdadero poder. **Arte Secreto del Dragón Slayer: Loto Carmesí: Puño del Dragón de Fuego** \- exclamo Natsu a la vez que lanzaba una fuerte paliza de puñetazos contra Rankan.

- _Sorprendente. En serio absorbió todo el poder de mi hechizo y lo está poniendo en mi contra-_ pensó el rubio mientras intentaba detener los rápidos y poderosos golpes que le propinaba su oponente.

Parecía que Jack iba a lograr detener por completo el ataque de Natsu, pero eventualmente el chico logro conectar un par de golpes que le obligaron a retroceder. Era un momento ideal para que Natsu siguiera con su ofensiva, pero hasta allí llego el aumento de poder que le proporciono la absorción del ataque de Rakan y cayo rendido de rodillas. Esa era una de las desventajas de las Artes Secretas de **Dragon Slayer** , si no se estaba en **Dragón Force** , eran tremendamente agotadoras.

-Nada mal. Se nota que tiene grandes habilidades, pero tus reservas mágicas dejan mucho que desear. Supongo que dependes mucho de la habilidad secundaria de esa magia **Dragon Slayer**.

-Es probable-dijo Natsu jadeando por el cansancio.

-Ahora volvamos al gremio. Ya me está entrando hambre.

-Sí.

[Horas después, en Fairy Tail]

Ya era de noche en Magnolia y todos los miembros estaban reunidos mientras cenaban y hablan de lo que iban a hacer al día siguiente. En sí, el lugar estaba bastante animado a pesar de que se notaba bastante vacio. Después de todo el gremio solo contenía a 22 miembros cuando antes contenía a casi 100.

-En serio que deberíamos reclutar a más gente-comento Macao viendo como habían tantas mesas vacías.

-Ciertamente-le contesto Wakaba.

-No necesitamos a nadie más. Solo debemos esperar a que aparezcan los demás-dijo Natsu mientras comía, algo que obviamente no fue preparado por Lissanna. Por decisión unánime se dejo esa tarea a Kinana y las títeres de Evangeline.

-Opino lo mismo, pero la verdad es que en Fairy Hills necesitamos a más chica para cubrir todos los gastos del lugar-dijo Bisca.

-Seria genial que se unieran alguno de nuestros amigos-dijo Jack tomando una cerveza. –Lástima que es muy poco probable que ellos se aparezca aquí.

-Hablando de eso. Nunca han platicado sobre de donde vienen-dijo Wakaba.

-Es verdad. Tiene que ser un lugar genial, si hay gente tan poderosa como ustedes-dijo Romeo.

-A decir verdad, no hay mucho que decir sobre nuestro hogar-dijo Rankan. Básicamente las cosas funcionan igual. La gente contrata a tipos duros como yo para hacer trabajos peligrosos como espantar y derrotar criaturas mágicas.

-Lo mas significante es la deficiencia tecnológica-dijo Mana, que para la sorpresa de muchos, hablo. Ella no era muy comunicativa.

-Es verdad. Las Lacrimas de aquí son muy útiles y todo, pero créanme cuando les digo que la tecnología mágica de este continente deja mucho que desear.

-Entonces nos tienen que llevar cuando vuelvan allá-dijo Natsu.

-Eso aún está por verse. La enana aun no consigue una magia espacial lo suficientemente fuerte como para imitar la que nos trajo.

-¡TE PUEDO ESCUCHAR, SESOS DE MANDRIL!-le reclamo Eva desde su oficina.

-Eso no cambia el hecho de que aun seguimos atacados.

[Al día siguiente]

-Muy bien, chico. Es momento de que aprendas unos movimientos nuevos-dijo Jack a Natsu

-De acuerdo.

–Eres rápido, pero puedes serlo aun más si dominas el **Shundo** (Paso Instantáneo).

-¿Shundo?

-Mira-dijo el hombre para dar un paso hacia atrás y retroceder 10 metros a una velocidad asombrosa. –Pareciera un simple salto, pero el **Shundo** implica que debes sujetarte a la tierra para tomar impulso.

-Ya veo.

-Además…-dijo el moreno para luego usar la técnica en cuestión para dirigir contra Natsu un puñetazo que detuvo a centímetros de su rostro. –Puedes usarla para hacer acercamientos sorpresivos y potenciar tus golpes.

-¡Genial! ¡Tengo que intentarlo de inmediato!

-Practícalo con toda tu alma y cuando menos lo esperes- dijo Rankan antes de saltar al aire y empezar a rebotar en este sin ningún tipo de apoyo.

-No. Eso debe ser completamente imposible-dijo el pelirrosa pensando en que esa era otra de las barbaridades de su compañero.

-De hecho es algo completamente posible-dijo Evangeline.

-Buenas, Eva-chan-dijo Natsu al ver a la maestra.

-Ya me estoy casando contigo-dijo la chica molesta por la falta de cortesía. -¿Se puede saber que estás haciendo aquí?

-¿Eh?

-Tienes que cumplir tu cuota semanal.

-¿Ahora? Por fin estoy aprendiendo algo.

-Sí. Vete en este instante o la duplicare.

-Urghhh. De acuerdo-dijo el chico partiendo hacia el gremio para buscar a Happy.

-¿Por qué las prisas? Pensaba que también te interesaba que le enseñara-dijo Rankan.

-Quería hablar contigo-dijo la chica mostrándose seria. –Anoche sentí un fuerte poder mágico. Uno que me dio muy mala espina.

-¿Crees que ellos también hallan hecho su camino hasta acá?

-Eso temo.

-¿Con que objetivo? Por donde se vea, la magia de aquí palidece en muchos sentidos a la de nuestro mundo.

-No te dejes engañar. Puede que no se vean cruceros de batalla, pero hay cosas que pueden hacer mucho daño si se caen en malas manos. Un buen ejemplo es la magia Nirvana con la que tuvo que enfrentarse este gremio hace unos meses. Ella podía invertir la brújula moral de tanto sus receptores como las sus lanzadores.

-Suena como algo feo.

-Puede que sientas que ellos exageran cuando hablan del regreso de sus compañeros, pero incluso a mí me gustaría ver a las personas sobre las que leí. La hermana de la Strauss puede tomar el control de las almas de demonios muertos y usarlas para potenciar su poder.

-¿¡En serio!?

-Sí. Y el anterior maestro también es alguien de temer. En verdad que no entiendo cómo es que Macao pensó que era una buena idea tomar el puesto.

-Mmmmmmmm.

-Quisiera tener unas palabras con ese Makaraov. Presiento que hay algo bastante significante bajo el edificio, pero no sé que es o cómo llegar a él. No quiero admitirlo, pero me causa mucha curiosidad.

-Mmmmmmmmm.

-¿Estas escuchándome?-dijo la chica ya molesta.

-Disculpa. Es que mi sentido Rankan esta titilando. Un hermano de bragas esta cerca-dijo el hombre con una cara extremadamente seria.

-¿¡Un que!?

[En el gremio]

-¿Qué misión tomaremos, Natsu?-dijo el Happy.

-Ni idea. No hay nada que se vea interesante- le dijo el chico.

-Pues decidan de una vez. Nosotras también queremos revisar la tabla-les reclamo Charles.

-Tranquila. Hay mucho de donde escoger-dijo Wendy.

-Eso espero porque de otra forma sentiría que desperdicie mi viaje-dijo una voz femenina abriendo la entrada del edificio.

-¿Quién eres?-dijo Natsu.

-La maga más fuerte que haya pisado el continente -dijo la chica deshaciéndose del poncho que contaba. –La gran Kuroichi-dijo una joven de piel oscura y cabello corto de color morado. Vestía una especie de bañador negro que debía servirle como ropa interior, el cual estaba cubierto con un chaleco sin mangas de color azul oscuro con unos bordes amarillos que resaltaban especialmente en el cuello de la prenda. Llevaba un abultado bolso azul a un costado de su cuerpo, el cual era delgado y voluptuoso, como el de las otras chicas del gremio. Sus piernas eran cubiertas por unos calcetines negros que dejaban al descubierto sus talones y dedos, lo cual era evidente ya que no contaba con calzado alguno. Sin embargo, la característica más resaltante de la chica era una venda azul que cubría sus ojos. -Entonces, ¿esto es Fairy Tail?

-Es correcto. ¿Qué asuntos tienes con el gremio?-dijo el Dragón Slayer en un tono acusatorio. No sabía porque, pero de repente se sentía muy incomodo por la presencia de la chica.

-No seas grosero, Natsu-le dijo Wakaba, quien no podía ocultar el sangrado nasal que le causaba el provocativo porte de la chica.

-Además no puedes tratar así a alguien que es… bueno-dijo con duda Macao, ya que se sentía incomodo señalar la aparente condición de la chica.

-Solo para aclarar, no estoy ciega. Puedo verlos perfectamente-dijo Kuroichi con cierta molestia.

-¿Entonces para que las vendas?-dijo Natsu.

-No es algo de tu interés-dijo la chica en tono grosero, haciendo que Natsu gruñera.

-Oigan, no se peleen-dijo Macao en tono mediador. –Volviendo a la pregunta de Natsu, ¿Qué te trae a Fairy Tail?

-Estoy buscando a una maga que puede que esté a mi altura. Busco a Erza Escarlet.

-…..

-No malinterpreten mis palabras. Solo le busco para un pequeño enfrentamiento. Quiero comprobar si ella es merecedora de toda la fama que ostenta.

-Esto….. señorita. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que oyó algo del gremio?

-Oh, esa es una buena pregunta-dijo ella revisando su bolso, del cual salió un armiño blanco que se ubico en sus hombros.

-Uff. Así que por fin llegamos, anee-san-dijo el animal viendo a su alrededor.

-Afirmativo, Chamo-kun. Por fin pude salir de ese maldito horno-dijo su acompañante, para luego sacar una revista del Hechicero Semanal. –Aquí esta. Tengo el artículo completo del festival Fantasía y como Erza gano el concurso de Miss Fairy Tail.

-Wow. Eso paso hace bastante tiempo-dijo Macao.

-Estoy consciente de ello, pero supongo que igual esta debe ser Erza-dijo la chica sacando un rollo con un poster que mostraba a la Scarlet en traje de baño.

-¿Por qué guardas algo así?-dijo Lisanna.

-¡Para estudiar bien a mi oponente!-dijo la pelimorada enrollando rápidamente el poster. -¿Para qué otra cosa lo querría?-dijo ella en un murmullo, haciendo que los presentes tuvieran unas gotas de sudor en sus sienes.

-Lamento decirte que Erza y muchos de nuestros miembros están desaparecidos. No los hemos visto en meses-dijo Wakaba.

-¿¡Que!? ¡Tienes que estar bromeando!

-No nos atreveríamos a hacerlo. Estamos muy preocupados por ellos y aun seguimos buscándolos-dijo Wendy.

-Rayos -dijo Kuroichi cabizbaja. –Oh bueno, menos mal que no vine solo a eso-dijo ella recomponiéndose. -Quisiera unirme a este gremio-dijo la chica sorprendiendo a los presentes.

-¿Y a que viene eso?

-Me han entrado ganas de ingresar a un gremio y por lo que he leído, este uno de los mejores del reino.

-No estás equivocada.

-En ese caso ella tendrá que mostrar de que está hecha-dijo el Dragneel en pose de pelea.

-¿Natsu?-dijo Lisanna confundida por la reacción de su amigo.

-Ella afirma ser una contendiente digna de Erza. No tendrá problemas en enfrentarme a mí que soy su rival numero uno.

-Ja. Dudo que tengas una oportunidad contra mí-dijo la chica aceptando el reto.

-Si van a pelearse, vayan a afuera. La maestra se molestara si rompen algo-advirtió Wendy.

-De acuerdo. Eso no cambiara el resultado.

Momentos después, el par y los espectadores de Fairy Tail se encontraban en un terreno a las afueras del gremio.

-Si me lo permites, daré el primer paso-dijo Kuroichi.

-Eso no te dará la ventaja-dijo Natsu.

-Ya lo veremos-dijo la chica mientras un par de círculos mágicos grises aparecía a sus laterales. –Empecemos con una pieza pesada-dijo sacando un par de manguales, cuyas cadenas se enredaron sobre sus brazos desnudos. Luego la chica arrojo una de las masivas armas sobre el chico con relativa facilidad, haciendo alarde de su fuerza.

Natsu no se molesto en esquivar la bola de metal pulido, ya que el también estaba en condiciones de soportar su peso y detener el arma con poco esfuerzo. Kuroichi entonces abalanzo la segunda arma a modo de martillo para aplastar al chico, pero este salió del área de impacto y se arrojo sobre su oponente para lanzarle una patada.

La pelimorada bloqueo con las cadenas de sus brazos y retrajo uno de los manguales para impactarlo sobre Natsu y alejarlo de ella. Acto seguido recupero la segunda esfera de metal y se arrojo sobre el chico para golpear directamente con el arma.

Una vez más, Natsu logro aguantar la fuerza ejercida por su oponente, a quien luego tomo para lanzarle al cielo con manguales incluidos. Allí Kuroichi giro varias veces para tomar el suficiente impulso para dispararle el arma como una bala de cañón.

-Se acabo-dijo con confianza la chica.

-No contaría con eso. **Puño de Hierro del Dragón del Fuego** -dijo el pelirrosa para cubrir su mano con fuego y acertar un golpe que destruyo por completo el objeto metálico.

-¿¡Que!?-expreso la chica cuya mandíbula se abrió ampliamente por la sorpresa de ver al chico usando tal magia.

-Estas muy equivocada si piensas que puedes ganar con tu nivel. Erza es mucho más fuerte.

-Admito que mi Requip no es muy fuerte- dijo la chica aterrizando y despareciendo su otro mangual. -Pero te tengo noticias, flamitas-dijo ella cubriéndose con un aura escarchada de color azul claro, la cual provoco que algunas zonas de su piel se volvieran escamadas. –La magia Requip es solo un extra que poseo.

-¡Un momento!

- **Rugido del Dragón de Hielo** -dijo la chica exhalando un poderoso haz de nieve y aire helado sobre Natsu.

El chico solo pudo ocuparse de esquivar el ataque, por la sorpresa que le dio cuales eran las habilidades de su oponente. Sin embargo, se pudo recomponer con facilidad, para luego preparar su propio ataque de aliento.

- **Rugido del Dragón de Fuego** -dijo el **Dragon Slayer** para exhalar un haz de llamas, que Kuroichi esquivo con un salto al aire.

-No puedo creerlo. ¿Ella también es una **Dragon Slayer**?-dijo Wendy.

-Es correcto. Anee-san me dijo que ese es el nombre de su magia principal-dijo Kamo.

-Supongo que eso significara que ambos estarán muy igualados-dijo Macao.

- **Puño de Hierro del Dragón del Fuego/ Puño de Hierro del Dragón del Hielo** -dijeron ambos Natsu y Kuroichi para chocar unos tremendos golpes que hicieron que la tierra a sus pies se estremeciera y una cortina de vapor apareciera entre ellos. - **Garra del Dragón de Hielo/** **Garra del Dragón de Fuego** -dijeron ambos para intercambiar unas patadas revestidas con sus elementos, las cuales provocaron el mismo efecto. – ¡DEJA DE IMITARME ANTORCHA/PALETA!-gritaron los jóvenes antes de separarse y luego tomas una gran bocanada de aire. - **Rugido del Dragón de Fuego/ Rugido del Dragón de Hielo.**

-Yo diría que están demasiado parejos-dijo Charles con una gota en la sien.

-Están usando magias que son opuestas entre sí-señalo Macao. -Deben tener el mismo nivel de poder, si ambos anulan los ataques del otro de la forma en que lo hacen.

Natsu entonces se abalanzo sobre Kuroichi con sus manos revestidas con llamas, a la que vez ella envolvía sus manos con hielo. Entonces los Dragón Slayer empezaron a intercambiar furiosos puñetazos que se contrarrestaban entre sí.

-Es todo-dijo la chica retrocediendo y activando su **Requip** para sacar un par de sables. –Si la magia de Auralis no funcionara contra ti, entonces tendré que usar mis otras habilidades-dijo Kuroichi dejando salir su poder mágico.

-Haz lo que quieras. Yo seguiré usando la magia de Igneel-dijo Natsu encendido en llamas.

-¡Dragneel! ¿Todavía sigues aquí?-dijo Evangeline apareciendo en medio campo. -Sabes muy bien lo que pienso sobre perder el tiempo.

-Dame solo un momento, Eva-chan. Tengo una batalla importante entre manos.

-¿Eva-chan?-dijo con duda Kuroichi.

-Por enésima vez. Es Evangeline-sama o maestra-dijo muy molesta la rubia.

-¿Evangeline?-dijo la pelimorada empezándose a mostrarse nerviosa.

-Así es mocosa. Mi nombre es Evangeline McDowell. ¿Qué asuntos tienes con mi gremio?

-¡Un momento! Tu-tu-tu-tu eres esa Evangeline. La Maga Nosferatu, la Maestra de Muñecas y El Evangelio Oscuro-dijo la morena empezando a retroceder lentamente.

-Esa misma.

-KYAAAAAAAAAAAAA-exclamo la chica antes salir corriendo hacia el bosque para extremo desconcierto de los presentes.

-¡ESPERA, ANEE-SAN! EVAGELINE-SAN NO ES TAN MALA-le grito el armiño que le acompañaba.

-¿Eres tú, Albert?-dijo la rubia viendo al animal.

-Así es, Evangeline-san. Cuanto tiempo sin vernos.

-¿Ustedes se conocen?-dijo Wakaba viendo al par.

-Por desgracia si-le respondió la McDowell.

-Pero pensaba que no habías visto antes la magia Dragón Slayer-dijo Natsu.

-Y mantengo mi palabra. Conozco a este sujeto, pero a esa mocosa jamás le había visto.

-Eso resulta raro. Nunca le platique de ti a Anee-san y parecía conocer bien tu fama-dijo Kamo.

-De todas formas, explica que haces con ella o más importante, como es que terminante aquí en Fiore.

-Esperaba que tú me lo explicaras. Estaba usando un portal de magia para ir al viejo mundo cuando de repente me vi en este extraño lugar.

-Lo mismo nos paso a mí, a Rankan y Tatsumiya. Hemos estado atascados aquí durante meses.

-Eso no suena nada bien.

-¿Y qué haces con esa chica?

-Es una camarada de bragas-dijo el armiño poniéndose en pose "cool".

-Debí suponer que era tu de quien hablaba el idiota-dijo la rubia poniendo mala cara.

-¿¡De que rayos hablas!?-dijo Lissana completamente incomoda por lo dicho por el armiño.

-Simple nee-san. Yo soy un especialista en todo lo referente a bragas y afines. Por ejemplo, puedo sentir que estas usando bragas blancas con encaje-dijo Kamo con total tranquilidad.

La Strauss se llevo rápidamente las manos a los pantaloncillos que vestía, completamente roja por la información expuesta. Wakaba y Macao solo aplaudieron por la habilidad del armiño.

-Sorprendente. ¿Puedes darnos otra demostración?

-Por supuesto. Puedo decir que la Jochan de allí usa bragas azul claro con diseño de oso-dijo Kamo refiriéndose a Wendy, quien también puso sus manos sobre falda.

-¿¡Quien te crees para expiar a Wendy!?-le reclamo Charles mandando a volar al armiño de un zarpazo.

-Algo me dice que ese sujeto traerá muchos problemas-dijo Eva suspirando con mucho pesar.

* * *

Fin de capitulo, espero que les haya gustado.

 **miguelPuentedejesus** **:** Gracias. Espero que este también te gustara.

 **VectroPrime:** Gracias. Natsu y Wend conservaran sus magias bases, las otras que aprenderán les serán para reforzar la **Dragon Slayer** , de la misma forma en que ellos toman energías externas para volverse más fuertes.

Eso es todo por ahora. Hasta luego


	4. Chapter 4

**Magister Dragón Slayer**

No me pertenece Fairy Tail ni Mahou Sensei Negima

 **Capitulo 4**

-Me disculpo por mi comportamiento-dijo Kuroichi con una reverencia, reunida nuevamente con los miembros de Fairy Tail en el edificio del gremio. -Mi memoria se pone loca a veces y tiende a hacerme pensar cosas completamente fuera de lugar.

-A mi no me vengas con esas mentiras, mocosa-dijo Evangeline apretando los cachetes de la morena. –Dime de donde me conoces.

-¡Ya le dije no lo sé!-dijo la chica tratando de sacudirse a la rubia de encima, mientras que los otros miembros observaban la escena un poco perplejos pues parecía que eran unas mocosas jugando.

-No entiendo porque el alboroto. ¿Tanto importan los apodos de Evangeline?-dijo Lissana.

-En realidad no tanto. Si ponemos las cartas sobre la mesa, los mejores apodos para Eva-chan son mocosa malcriada, Kitty, eterna loli-dijo Rakan, para luego recibir un ataque de hielo de la mencionada.

-¡Tu cállate!-dijo la rubia muy molesta.

-De todas formas. ¿Ibas en serio cuando decías que querías entrar a Fairy Tail?-pregunto Macao a Kuroichi.

-Pues sí. Tome la decisión de unirme a un gremio y considere que esta era mi mejor opción.

-¿Y no había otras opciones?-dijo un tanto grosero Natsu.

-¡Natsu!-le reclamo la Strauss.

-Estaba Mermaid Heels, pero….. No creo que aguantarán mucho tiempo allá-dijo la chica con un evidente sonrojo. –De cualquier forma quiero ingresar un gremio sea fuerte, pero que no sea una cuerda de matones como los de Phantom Lord. ¿Siguen siendo enemigos de ellos?

-De hecho, ellos están disueltos. Nos decretaron la guerra hace un tiempo y les salió el tiro por la culata-dijo Maccao.

-Wow. Bien, no me extraña. Estoy segura que esa gentuza se hubiera convertido en un gremio oscuro si se les daba más tiempo. Creo que tenemos suficiente con la existencia de Oración Seis y la alianza Balam.

-De Oración Seis no hay que preocuparse. Natsu, Wendy y otros de nuestros amigos se encargaron de vencerlos-dijo Romeo.

-¿¡En serio!? Mmmmm Me está dando la impresión de que estoy bastante desactualizada.

-Ya lo creo. ¿De dónde eres?-dijo Macao.

-Del norte de Iceberg.

-Eso lo explica porque no estás al tanto de nuestra situación. Vienes un lugar muy lejano.

-Sí. Me agrada el clima de la región, pero no hay muchas cosas que hacer.

-¡Por supuesto que no las hay! ¡He escuchado que las temperaturas allí pueden caer hasta los -10 grados!

-Te equivocas. Esa es la temperatura normal en verano-dijo ella con demasiada parsimonia para los presentes.

-¿¡Como es que eso es posible!?-pregunto Wakaba alarmado.

-Los picos de Iceberg tienen yacimientos muy grandes de Glacita.

-Oh, yo conozco ese mineral-intervino Bisca. –En Desierto se usa para refrescar las casas cuando temperaturas son muy fuertes, ya que la Glacita tiene la propiedad de absorber el calor ambiental. Aunque es bastante cara y deben manipularse con cuidado. Si una persona toca una con las manos desnudas, puede morir de hipotermia en segundos.

-Todo es correcto, pero en lo que a mí respecta….-dijo Kuroichi para luego sacar una pequeña bolsa de cuero aparentemente llena de piedras. Al abrir esta, todos en el salón sintieron como la temperatura cayó abruptamente y empezaron a tiritar por el frio. Luego la chica tomo una piedrita de brillante azul claro y procedió a comerla. –Son un manjar-dijo ella poniendo cara de alegría.

-Eso es demencial-dijo la peliverde sorprendida.

-Realmente no tanto si tomas en cuenta que es una Dragón Slayer. Creo que una vez vi a Natsu comer carbón al rojo vivo-dijo Macao.

-Respecto a eso, ¿en verdad eres una Dragón Slayer de primera generación?-pregunto Natsu.

-¿Primera qué?

-¿Si fuiste criada por un dragón?

-¡Pues de que otra forma planeabas que aprendiera mi magia! Auralis me adopto cuando era solo una bebe y me enseño a usar su magia.

-¿Y sabes dónde se encuentra?

-Eso quisiera saber. Lo último que recuerdo fue que ella me disparo uno de sus ataques de hielo y luego todo está en blanco. Y no lo digo porque estaba rodeada cuando logre despertar.

-¿Y cuando fue eso?

-¿Ya no crees que son como que muchas preguntas, flamitas?

-Es algo importante. Mi padre Igneel también desapareció hace un tiempo y quiero saber de su paradero.

-¿Y qué te hace pensar que una dragón de hielo estaría en mismo lugar que uno de fuego? Puede que ambos fueran dragones, pero créeme cuando te digo que Auralis odiaba el fuego. Mi dieta básicamente consistía en sola trucha helada.

-¡Que delicia!-dijo Happy pensando en tal manjar.

-En serio odio el pescado-dijo la pelimorada con la cara algo azul, provocando que el gato pusiera una cara de total impacto.

-¡Eres una hereje!-dijo el gato completamente encolerizado. -¿¡Como puedes decir que odias ese manjar de los dioses!?

-Tengo mis razones para hacerlo, pero volviendo al tema. En verdad no creo poder ayudarte. Auralis tenía el insano gusto de congelarme por días solo para subir mi resistencia al frio y como no tenía mucho contacto con otros humanos, realmente no sé cuando me abandono.

-Natsu tienes como unos quince años en el gremio, así que solo debes calcular el tiempo con tu edad y….-dijo Macao para recibir una "mirada" terrorífica de la chica.

-Ni de mierdas creerán que voy a decirles mi edad-dijo firmemente Kuroichi.

-Glup-expreso el hombre sudando a mares.

-¿Ya te está pegando la edad, anciano?-dijo burlonamente Wakaba. –Ya sabes lo sensible que son las damas con ese tema.

-¿Algún problema con eso?-dijeron siniestramente Evangeline y Kuroichi al unisonó, provocando que el resto de los varones entendieran que jamás se podía tocar ese tema.

-Mmmmm. Creo que me he equivocado contigo, mocosa. Pensé eras una molestia, pero me hay algo en ti que me agrada-dijo Eva viendo atentamente a la pelimorada.

-Ehhh ¿Gracias?-dijo Kuroichi ahora mostrándose nerviosa.

-Sí. Me iba a resultar bastante aburrido entrenar a dos magos que no tienen afinidad al hielo, pero contigo voy a tener diversión.

-¿Por qué tengo la impresión de que no es del tipo de diversión que es agradable?-dijo la chica para que entonces los demás le vieran con lastima.

Y así fue como Evangeline gano otra escla….Fairy Tail gano otro miembro. Sin embargo, eso no fue el suceso más relevante que ocurrió ese día. En vista que ese Natsu y Wendy no realizarían sus misiones obligatorias, la maestra del gremio pidió al par que cumplieran su parte del acuerdo de entrenamiento.

Era totalmente desconocido que método ella usaría para absorber el poder mágico que pedía y el par solo podían esperar que fuera doloroso, ya que por experiencia sabían que eso no era ningún juego.

Fue tremenda sorpresa para los Dragón Slayer y sus Exceed cuando Evangeline simplemente tomo el brazo de Wendy y dio un pequeño mordico para tomar un poco de su sangre.

Evidentemente Natsu y Happy se pusieron a gritar como locos sobre el hecho de la rubia era un vampiro y Charles simplemente se desmayo en el acto al imaginarse a su amiga convertida en tal criatura.

Tras unos golpes para que calmaran el par de gritones, Evangeline se dispuso a explicar su situación. Ella en efecto era un vampiro, pero de la clase Shinso, es decir su transformación había sido de origen mágico y no por la mordida de otro vampiro. Esto implicaba que ella no podía transmitir la maldición con una simple mordedura.

Luego explico que como tal no necesitaba sangre para sobrevivir, sino el poder mágico presente en ella. En primer momento pudo evitar esa necesidad debido a todo el Ethermano presente en la atmosfera, pero últimamente estaba sintiéndose muy agotada y sentía que requería de su suministro sanguíneo.

No quería pedírselo a Mana, pues ella siempre estaba ocupada y su sangre no era de su agrado. Depender de Rakan era impensable, así que considero que las mejores opciones eran los Dragón Slayer por sus suministros mágicos naturalmente elevados y su habilidad para restaurarlos con relativa facilidad.

Una vez escuchada toda la historia, los presentes comprendieron el predicamento de su maestra y se mostraron dispuestos a ayudarle. Después de todo, como miembros de Fairy Tail ellos no permitirían que un amigo estuviera en problemas.

Para desgracia de la rubia y la peliazul, Natsu demostró tener un tipo de sangre que a la vampiro le resulto completamente vomitivo, dando como resultado que solo la Marvell fuera la donante de sangre. Situación muy para el enfado y consternación de Charles, ya que luego de ese día su amiga empezó a verse algo pálida

Sin mucho escándalo, el tiempo siguió su curso y los miembros continuaron con sus esfuerzos para seguir adelante a pesar de la ausencia de sus amigos.

Los entrenamientos cada vez se hacían más intensos y con resultados más evidentes, siendo uno de ellos la necesidad de un espacio físico lo suficientemente resistente para aguantar los hechizos de los magos y no provocar destrucción en el exterior.

Tras un arduo mes de trabajo, Evangeline presento la primera Lacrima dimensional. Una esfera de cristal que encerraba a una isla en miniatura. A simple vista parecía una esfera de nieve de gran tamaño, pero cuando la maga la activo, sus primeros usuarios se vieron transportados a un lugar de tropical y paradisiacas características. Varias cabañas estaban distribuidas en lugar, en su mayoría llenas con las cosas de la rubia, pero que también servían para relajarse.

Según la McDowell, el lugar estaba lejos de tener la calidad de uno de los resort que poseía, pero era más que suficiente para entrenar a sus aprendices con comodidad, sin la mirada de ojos curiosos.

Si bien la maestra participaba activamente en las reuniones del consejo mágico y las que hacían los otros maestros de gremio, no era muy social con ellos por los evidentes comentarios hacia su aparente corta edad. Claro que eso no evito que Blue Pegaus y Lamia Scale siguieran con su normal relación de amistad.

Uno de los eventos más importantes acontecidos fue el matrimonio entre Alzack y Bisca, cosa que para muchos fue algo como "¡Por fin! ¡Ya se estaban tardando!". Era obvio que la pareja de magos tenía sentimientos uno por el otro y fue la peliverde quien tuvo los pantalones para declararlos.

Si bien fue un evento que causo mucha felicidad en el gremio, en la fiesta después de la ceremonia había alguien que suspiraba pesadamente mientras comía del pastel de boda.

Esta era Lisanna, quien veía con cierta envidia a los novios llenos de alegrías. A pesar de que ella era una chica joven de muy acentuada belleza, tenía el pensamiento que tal escenario resultaba inalcanzable para ella, pues el compañero para dicho sueño era un tanto…. Distraído en esos asuntos.

-Sé que es duro Ane-san, pero es en estos momentos que debes ser fuerte-dijo Kamo, quien de un momento a otro apareció junto a la Strauss fumando un cigarrillo.

-¡Tu! ¿¡Qué haces aquí armiño pervertido!?-reclamo la peliblanca.

Eventualmente Kuroichi se había mudado a Fairy Hills y se llevo a su compañero consigo, quien rápidamente se gano muy mala fama al ser el aparente culpable de la desaparición de mucha ropa interior femenina. En condiciones normales le hubieran obligado a abandonar el lugar, pero dado que la chica pagaba tres habitaciones para guardar un montón de cosas que coleccionaba, se vieron en la necesidad de aguantar al lascivo animal.

-¿Yo? –dijo el armiño para tomar una fumada y luego exhalar para dárselas de ser un hombre serio. –Yo solo estoy aquí para evitar que tu amor no sea correspondido.

-¿¡Cómo!?-dijo la chica poniéndose roja. –Y-yo no tengo ningún amor no correspondido.

-No me engañas, Ane-san. Se te ve en toda la cara.

-¡No es verdad!

-¿Es por Natsu-san, verdad?-dijo Kamo con una mirada picara provocando que la chica se pusiera tan rosa como el cabello del chico en cuestión. –Veo que he acertado.

-Puede que si sienta algo por Natsu, pero….. Es que era algo de cuando éramos niños.

-Amigos de la infancia, una de las armas más poderosas que hay en esa guerra que llamamos amor.

-¿Eh?

-De acuerdo, tomare el caso en mis manos.

-¡Tú no tienes que hacer nada! –dijo la chica para hacer un puchero de fastidio. –De hecho, no tiene caso hacer nada. He intentado acercarme a Natsu en los últimos meses y el solo está concentrado en su tonto entrenamiento y las misiones.

-Si he notado que él es del tipo de hombres al que le interesan más las peleas que cualquier otra cosa.

-Exacto. Cada vez que lo invito a algo inmediatamente lo asocia a una misión que nunca tiene algo de romántico. Pensar en que me invite a una cita es casi inimaginable.

-Partiendo de esa situación hay una forma en la que podrías hacerle ver que se está perdiendo de lo que ofrece el sexo femenino.

-¿¡Que insinúas!?-reclamo la pelirroja pensando en algunas cosas nada santas.

-No te preocupes, Ane-san. No tienes que ir tan rápido-dijo el armiño riendo por la reacción de la chica. -¿Eva-san te ha platicado sobre que es un Minister Magi?

-No.

-Muy bien. Así como en este mundo se asocia a que los magos suelen pertenecer a un gremio, de dónde venimos nosotros se tiene la costumbre de que los grandes magos cuentan con un sequito de compañeros que le ayudan en el campo de batalla. Al líder de ese grupo se le llama Magister o Magistra Magi y a sus discípulos se les llama Minister o Ministra Magi.

-Suena como los subgrupos que hay en los gremios.

-Es algo así, pero hay diferencias muy importantes. Para empezar la relación entre un Magister y sus discípulos es de completa colaboración, en donde el primero otorga un parte de su poder a sus segundos para potenciar sus habilidades de apoyo.

-¿Cómo es eso?

-Pongamos como ejemplo a Natsu-san junto a sus amigos y digamos que él es el Magister Magi. Evidentemente él seria un mago que pelea en todo el frente de la acción y por lo tanto requeriría de apoyo en la retaguardia donde es vulnerable. Wendy podría cumplir la función de sanadora y también podríamos mencionar a los recién casados que son buenos con armas de largo alcance.

-¿Y cómo entraría yo?

-Por tu estilo de pelea estarías en el frente, justo al lado de Natsu-san.

-Me gusta esa idea.

-Claro que debes tomar en cuenta una cosa. Si estas en el frente, debes estar en un nivel similar al del Magister. Es por eso que este comparte su poder a través de un singular contrato llamado Pactio. Este te permitirá convocar un objeto llamado Artefactio que te permitiría ser de mayor ayuda para Natsu.

-¿En serio es tan útil?

-Sí. De hecho es raro cuando un mago no tiene un Pactio con alguien.

-No veo que la maestra o Rakan tengan uno.

-Si lo tienen. Eva-san lo tiene con Chachazero y Rakan lo hizo con uno de sus compañeros de equipo.

-¿Entonces mi misión seria tratar de hacer un Pactio con Natsu?

-Lo captas rápido, Ane-san. Tener un Pactio con alguien es algo muy importante, ya que es el primer paso para algo más importante. Ser un Magister Magi oficial en nuestro mundo es casi como ser un mago clase S en este, siendo por ello un evento muy significante para las personas inmiscuidas en este. No es raro que sentimientos salgan a flote y haya declaraciones de amor.

Lissana trago con cierto nerviosismo. Tenía claro que era un plan lento y algo engorroso al no saber cuál sería su futuro, pero sin dudas era una buena idea para acercarse a alguien como Natsu.

Un par de días pasaron y bajo la sugerencia de Kamo, Lissana logro reunirse con el pelirrosa en cuestión en el gremio en horas de la noche, cuando no había ningún curioso que le molestara.

Dado que ya el chico estaba muy familiarizado con la magia usada por su maestra, no fue difícil llamar su atención cuando ella empezó a explicarle todo el asunto sobre los Magister Magi. Se vio bastante interesado, aunque obviamente la lealtad hacia sus compañeros salió a flote.

-No lo sé. Me gusta la idea de que hagamos equipo, pero no se sentirán bien sin Lucy, Erza y Gray-dijo el chico mostrándose pensativo.

-Ellos se pueden unir cuando les encontremos-le contesto Lissana.

-Pero me gustaría consultárselos primero.

-Erza siempre era la que terminaba decidiendo por ustedes. No sería bueno que tú seas el que lo decida esta vez.

-Sí. Tienes razón. Si me convierto en esa cosa de Magister Magi podre echárselo en cara a todos-dijo el chico haciendo la pose que pone cuando esta "encendido". –Entonces que debemos hacer para hacer ese Pactio.

-Me alegro que lo preguntes, Aniki-dijo Chamo para salir de entre las sombras y luego dibujar un montón de sellos mágicos en el suelo.

-¿Qué es esto?-pregunto la peliblanca.

-Es el sello ritual para un Pactio.

-¿Y ahora que se supone que hagamos?

-Simple-luego el armiño levanto una pancarta que ponía "bésense".

-¿¡Que!?-exclamo la chica ante la repentina proposición.

-¿Solo eso? Pensé que sería algo más difícil.

-¿Cómo que algo mas difícil? ¿Acaso no te pone nervioso?

-Si lo comparo con las veces en las que Erza me obligo a practicar sus besos-dijo Natsu temblando un poco.

-¿Practicar besos? ¿En serio llego a ese punto?

-Me parece que esa Erza estas unos puntos delante de ti Ane-san. Esta tu oportunidad para adelantarte-dijo Kamo.

-¡Y eso hare!-dijo la chica para entonces, sin mas preámbulos, darle un beso en los labios al chico.

El sello mágico se puso en funcionamiento y tras un intenso brillo, de Lissana surgió una alargada carta con imagen suya sosteniendo un grueso libro, con una leyenda ponía **Custos Bestiae** (Guardiana de Bestias).

-Perfecto han formado un perfecto Pactio temporal-dijo Kamo felicitando a la pareja.

-¿Cómo que temporal? –dijo Lissana.

-¿Y porque tanto alboroto por una simple carta?-dijo Natsu.

-Ya es tarde para explicarles cómo funciona. Mañana les daré todos los detalles.

-Ya que-dijo Natsu para entonces retirarse, siendo luego seguido por el armiño, dejando sola a la Strauss.

-¿Por qué siento que el momento no fue tan mágico como debía serlo?-dijo la chica con una expresión de cierta derrota.

[Al día siguiente]

Tensión, eso era lo único que se respiraba en Fairy Tail. Su causante no era el asunto de los Pactios, era algo más grave y peligroso que atañía a los miembros más antiguos del gremio.

Sin el acostumbrado y molesto protocolo, dos miembros del Consejo Mágico se presentaron en el edificio y revelaron la impactante noticia de que ellos habían estado presentes durante el ataque de Acnologia.

Aquello era una completa burla, ya que originalmente ellos habían dicho que aquel dragón había sido avistado volando hacia en dirección hacia donde se sabía que estaba la isla Tenrou, cosa por la que los presentes miembros de Fairy Tail dieron por sentando que sus amigos habían sido víctimas de la criatura. Ahora el molesto Consejo les estaba revelando que habían violado la santidad de su tierra sagrada y que por eso habían avistado el ataque.

-Teníamos nuestras razones para estar investigando allí-dijo Lahar.

-¡No hay peros que valgan!-reclamo Natsu literalmente encendido en llamas. –Presumen tanto de su poder y no pudieron hacer nada para ayudar a nuestros amigos.

-Créenos cuando decimos que no había nada que hacer-dijo el comandante con una expresión de miedo. –Nosotros nunca había visto algo tan poderoso como ese dragón. Tú has visto el poder del Etherion y definitivamente esa cosa le superaba.

-Grrrr-se escucho de Dragón Slayer mientras tronaba sus puños, dando a entender a Lahar que recibiría una buena paliza.

-¿No debería controlar a los miembros de su gremio?-dijo el hombre de lentes, viendo a Evangeline.

-No es un tema que me interese, así ellos son libres de hacer lo que les plazca-dijo la rubia tomando una taza de té como si nada estuviera pasando. -Sin embargo, debo decir que tengo curiosidad por saber por qué están mostrando sus lamentables traseros aquí y revelando información tan comprometedora.

-Supusimos que lo mejor era ser honestos si en verdad queríamos obtener su ayuda-dijo Doranbolt ahora interviniendo.

-¿¡Qué te hace pensar que les ayudaremos!?-reclamo Natsu.

-Como expuso Lahar, teníamos razones para ir a la isla Tenrou-dijo el soldado suspirando. –El gremio oscuro Grimoire Heart fue visto en el lugar antes del ataque de Acnologia-dijo provocando mucha sorpresa en la sala.

-¿Qué quieren decir con eso?-dijo Macao.

-Tenemos entendido que ellos atacaron a los miembros presentes en la isla, pero desconocemos a que magnitud llego el altercado debido a la aparición del Acnologia-dijo Lahar.

-En primer momento pensamos que ellos también fueron víctimas del ataque, pero recientemente tuvimos un avistamiento del buque insignia de Grimoire Heart en pleno funcionamiento. Tememos que dicho gremio esté planeando algún tipo de asalto a Fiore y solicitamos de su ayuda para encontrarlos y detenerlos.

-Wow. Eso sí que es caer bajo, incluso para un humano-dijo Eva llamando la atención de todos. -¿En verdad planean que nos encarguemos de un problema que evidentemente no pueden solucionar ofreciéndonos una especie de oportunidad de venganza como una ofrenda de disculpa por su inutilidad?

-Entendemos que en este edificio tiene su autoridad, pero debe guardar respeto hacia –intento decir Lahar, pero este recibió un puñetazo de Natsu que lo dejo completamente fuera de combate.

-De acuerdo. Entiendo que no podemos actuar justo como quieren esas basuras, pero sugiero que tomemos el trabajo-dijo el pelirrosa viendo firmemente a la maestra.

-¿Por qué? Estos idiotas solo confirman lo que ustedes temen, sus compañeros están…-dijo la chica para luego ser interrumpida.

-No. Justamente esta es la información que nos dice que están bien. Si esos cobardes lograron huir, estoy seguro que nuestros amigos lograron hacer algo para ponerse a salvo.

-Urghhh ¿En serio todos los hombres tienes que ser tan tercos?

-Dale un punto al chico, Eva-chan. Además es una buena oportunidad para que pongan en práctica lo que han aprendido-añadió Rakan.

-Mmmmm. Supongo que tienes razón

-P-pero nuestra solicitud seria de rango S. No pueden mandar cualquiera-dijo alarmado Doranbolt.

-Ustedes pusieron el reto, pero nosotros haremos las reglas-declaro la rubia. – ¿De cuantos miembros consta ese gremio oscuro?

-No lo sabemos con exactitud, pero nuestras fuentes indican que aparte de su maestro, cuentan con una elite conformada por siete de sus miembros.

-Bien. En ese caso serán Natsu, Wendy, Lissana y Mana los encargados de lidiar con Grimoire Heart.

-¡Un momento! ¿¡Como se le ocurre mandar a Wendy?-reclamo Charles.

-Si es muy cruel dejarnos de lado-dijo Happy.

-No lo estoy dejando de lado. Simplemente me parece que es una pérdida de tiempo contarlos ya que de todas formas irán con sus compañeros-dijo con hiriente honestidad la maestra.

-Maestra. ¿No cree que es imprudente mandarlos solo a ellos?-comento Wakaba.

-Es cierto. Podríamos pedir ayuda a los otros gremios-sugirió Macao.

-Ni hablar. Ya es tiempo de que ustedes pongan su nombre en alto por cuenta propia y esta será su ocasión para hacerlo-dijo muy segura la McDowell.

* * *

Fin de capitulo. Luego de unir unos cabos sueltos puede redactar la continuación de esta historia, entre los cuales estaban la falta de locaciones fuera de Fiore. No le había echado un vistazo al mapa de Isghar y andaba algo perdido. Ahora sé que puedo seguir con la historia sin tener que moverme de Earth Land (al menos por ahora).

Reviews.

 **miguelPuentedejesus** **:** Gracias por el apoyo. Kuroichi tendrá una participación curiosa en la historia, pero dado que ella apunta al otro lado, no esperes mucho.

 **Vectroprime:** lo de que la magia de Fairy Tail es inferior a la Negima es solo algo relativo y situacional. Para empezar los avances mágicos en el reino de Fiore puede resultar algo inferiores a los del Viejo Mundo de Negima si no se toman en cuentan las Lacrima, pero el Imperio de Álvarez tiene un potencial militar similar al de dicho mundo, ni se diga de sus magos.

No toda la balanza está a favor de Negima, ya que dado que el rayo y el fuego tienden a ser los elementos de ataque de sus magos, individuos como Laxus y Natsu tienen una gran ventaja a su favor con sus magias Slayer. De igual forma, las magias de clasificación Lost Magic, las Take Over y otras muchas más, resultan superiores a muchas de las presentadas en Negima, en donde los Artefactio son los que muestran efecto muy raros.

Otro detalle es que el nivel de Natsu es bastante inexacto a lo largo de la serie. El suele ser el que derrota al villano de turno, pero igual se dice que Erza, Gildarts y compañía son más fuertes (al menos hasta el año X792), por eso es que le doy importancia a que aprenda a desarrollar otras habilidades, pero como ya dije, la magia Dragon Slayer siempre tendrá prioridad para él. Sobre el harem de Natsu, planeo que sean de seis a siete para que no se me vaya la mano. Puede otras chicas se interesen en el, pero solo estarán como compañeras de batalla.

Lamento el testamento pero espero que haya ayudado a ti y a otros a entender un poco la dinámica del fic.

Por último comento que ya llegue al punto de los Pactios, lo que implica que se toparan con algo de latín "forzado". Usualmente prefiero mantener los nombres de los ataques en español para no complicarme mucho, pero decidí que algunas cosas de Negima conservaran esa cualidad de estar en latín. Espero que no les molesten los errores que posiblemente cometeré y agrego que escucho ideas para cualquier pactio o hechizos que quieran compartir.

Eso es todo por ahora.


	5. Chapter 5

**Magister Dragón Slayer**

No me pertenece Fairy Tail ni Mahou Sensei Negima

 **Capitulo 5**

-Me alegra mucho que puedas con este viaje, Natsu-dijo Lisanna al Dragneel. -Normalmente solo podíamos desplazarnos unas cuantas metros antes de que colapsaras por completo-dijo ella en referencia a que actualmente viajaban en barco.

-Prefería que no me lo recuerdes-dijo el chico, que a pesar de mostrarse algo verde por el mareo seguía en una pieza. –Además Wendy no tiene mi misma suerte-dijo viendo a la chica que estaba tratando de invocar su **Troia** para aliviar sus nauseas.

-No lo entiendo. ¿Porque ahora tengo este problema?-dijo la peliazul.

-Recuerda lo que te dijo la maestra-dijo Charles. -Así como su magia mejora su olfato, también hace lo mismo con sus otros sentidos. Su sentido del equilibrio es más sensible y no tolera el movimiento de los transportes.

-Eva-chan dice que con algo de concentración podemos superarlo, pero es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo-añadió Natsu.

-Deben trabajar más duro para eliminar tal debilidad. Posiblemente pelearemos en una fortaleza móvil y un error podría salirles caro-dijo Mana.

-No tienes de que preocuparte. Esta no es una misión que planeemos fallar.

-Eso espero. Los enemigos que enfrentaremos son adversarios formidables-dijo la morena poniendo una carpeta al alcance de sus compañeros. –El gremio oscuro Grimoire Heart cuenta con un gran número de efectivos, pero nuestra atención debe estar centrada en sus miembros más poderos. Los Sietes Parientes del Purgatorio-dijo ella mostrando las fotos de siete personas.

-¿Tú tienes información de ellos?-dijo Lissana sorprendida.

-Yo no trabajo a tientas. Siempre me ocupo de buscar toda la información posible sobre mis objetivos-dijo Mana seriamente.

-¿Y qué nos puedes decir de esos tipos?-dijo Natsu.

-Para empezar tenemos Zancrow-dijo mostrando a un rubio. –Es uno de los miembros que menos han cubierto sus pistas y con ello me refiero a que ha sido responsable de la destrucción de muchos gremios oscuros que se negaron a reconocer la posición del suyo. Se piensa que es usuario de una magia Slayer de fuego, pues indica que es inmune a este elemento.

-¿Una magia Slayer? ¿Acaso es un **Dragón Slayer**?-pregunto Wendy.

-Según mis investigaciones existen otras magias con similares características. Me sorprende que no lo sepan.

-Si es una Lost Magic como la que usan Natsu y Wendy es difícil que lo sepamos-aclaro Lisanna.

-Si lo pones de esa forma tienes razón, pero deben saber que todos los miembros de Grimoire Heart cuentan con una magia de condiciones similares. Otro ejemplo de ello es Rustyrose. El puede convocar cualquier cosa que esté en su imaginación-dijo mostrando a un chico con el peli gris. -Debe ser eliminado con celeridad o puede idear contramedidas contra nosotros.

-Se siente algo raro que sepamos de nuestros enemigos antes de enfrentarlo-dijo la peliblanca.

-Desgraciadamente no tengo información de los miembros Caprico, Meredy, Azuma y Kain Hikaru. Sin embargo, no fue difícil encontrar sobre la líder de este grupo-dijo la pelinegra mostrando la foto de una chica que Natsu pudo reconocer.

-Yo la recuerdo. Creo que ella era parte de Consejo Mágico-dijo el pelirrosa.

-¿En serio?-dijo Lisanna sorprendía.

-Es correcto. Ultear Milkovich fue parte de consejo-dijo Mana. –Sin embargo fue expulsada tras los actos de traición que cometió con su asociado Jellal Fernandes, o como antes se le conocía Siergrand.

-Si está asociada con Jellal no puede subestimársele-dijo el Dragneel.

-De igual forma debemos tener cuidado con el maestro del gremio. Se desconoce cuál es total potencial de Hades, pero sin duda es alguien muy poderoso.

-Si estas al mismo nivel que la maestra y el idiota no deberíamos tener problemas-dijo Charles.

-Yo no estoy nada cerca del nivel de esos dos. No obstante pueden contar con que cumpliré con esta misión-dijo la chica haciendo aparecer brevemente una pistola, intimidando un poco a todos.

 _-De alguna forma, se parece un poco a Erza_ -pensó Natsu.

-Lo que me preocupa es que yo pueda dar la talla-dijo Lisanna, quien entonces asomo su carta Pactio. –Chamo-san dijo que esto me ayudaría a ser más fuerte, pero nos fuimos antes de probarla adecuadamente.

-Entonces volvemos con lo mismo-dijo Mana con una ligera risa.

-¿Sucede algo malo?

-No. Son solo recuerdos. Déjame verla un momento-dijo la morena solicitando la carta. Lisanna la facilito y la otra chica la vio detenidamente antes de devolverla. -¿Qué también se te dan los animales?

-¿Es un chiste? ¿Acaso no conoces cual es mi magia?

-La conozco bien. Ahora dime qué tal se te dan las "bestias".

-Eso ya es otra historia. Mi **Animal Soul** solo puede con animales normales sin mucho poder mágico. Mi hermano Elfman es quien puede tomar la forma de criaturas más fuertes.

-No te preocupes por ello, tu magia personal no interviene en el funcionamiento del Artefactio. Si tu Pactio es lo que creo que es, valdrá la pena que nos desviemos un poco de nuestro objetivo en favor de fortalecer nuestros números.

-¿Eh?

[Días después]

Joya recibía su nombre debido al gran número de ruinas antiguas que allí se encontraban. Podía sonar como algo irónico, pero el valor histórico que tenían esas tierras era muy grande. No estaba especialmente habitado debido a que estaba rodeado por un escudo natural de montañas que dificultaba el desarrollo de los pueblos en la zona.

Era por eso que los miembros de Grimoire Heart confiaban en no serian encontrados, a pesar de que su buque insignia estaba atracado en medio de un cañón.

Los miembros menores se encontraban ejecutando los mantenimientos regulares de la nave y haciendo guardia mientras que sus líderes estaban en reunión.

Mana no se había equivocado en cuanto a quienes eran los miembros de los Siete Parientes del Purgatorio y el maestro del gremio. Sin embargo, ella no sabía cuál era el verdadero estado de Grimoire Heart.

Aun cuando uno de los miembros estrella de Fairy Tail no había estado presente cuando el gremio oscuro los ataco, las hadas supieron defenderse de sus agresores y causaron graves daños a sus fuerzas.

Caprico realmente era el espíritu celestial Capricornio, quien había sido poseído por el alma de un hombre llamado Zoldeo. Este tuvo un corto, pero intenso enfrentamiento contra el Espíritu Estelar Leo, quien libero a Capricornio de la influencia de aquel mago, provocando por ende que Caprico dejara de existir.

Erza venció a Azuma tras internalizar que debía esforzarse todo lo posible en proteger a sus amigos y derrotar a quienes invadían la tierra santa de su gremio. Si bien la Escarlet no mato a su oponente, la magia de Azuma provoco que él se transformara en un árbol y quedara totalmente incapacitado.

Ultear fue derrotada por Gray, quien no solo le derroto físicamente sino también espiritualmente al revelarle la verdad tras su madre Ur. Ella siempre había pensado que fue abandonada por la maga de hielo, por lo que la mayoría de sus esfuerzos habían sido para vengarse de sus alumnos. Ahora que no tenía ese odio impulsándole, su posición en su gremio era vacilante.

Lo mismo ocurría con Meredy, quien veía a Ultear como una madre. La derrota a manos de Juvia le había dado un panorama distinto de la vida, por lo que su posición en el gremio era vacilante.

El único daño que sufrieron Kain, Zancrow y Rustyrose fue en sus orgullos, pues también probaron la derrota a manos de los miembros de Fairy Tail. Fue algo especialmente para los últimos dos, pues al ser usuarios de poderosas Lost Magic, encontraban intolerable que fueran vencidos por míseras hadas.

Hades no podía culpar a su equipo de estar furiosos e inconformes por su último movimiento. El mismo fue puesto contra las cuerdas por Laxus, quien hizo una repentina aparición en la batalla, y Erza junto a Gildarts, quienes lograron anteponérsele por unos momentos gracias a un ataque en conjunto.

El pudo haberles vencido con facilidad con la ayuda de su Devil´s Heart, pero incluso el mago más fuerte de Grimoire Heart se estremeció al sentir que un despiadado rival se dirigía a la isla de Tenrou.

Hades hizo lo más sensato y reunió a los suyos antes de abandonar a Fairy Tail en la isla, a sabiendas de que ellos no tendrían ninguna oportunidad contra Acnologia.

-¿A qué se debe esta reunión, maestro? ¿Acaso encontró lo que estaba buscando?-dijo Ultear.

-Es correcto-dijo Hades sin entrar en muchos detalles.

-¿¡Y eso que importa!?-reclamo Zancrow. -Debemos ir a Magnolia y destruir lo que queda de ese estúpido gremio que nos derroto-reclamo el rubio.

-Coincido. Aunque la mayoría de sus miembros murieron por el ataque de ese dragón, debemos hacer que sus almas sufran por no poder defender a sus camaradas-dijo Rustyrose.

-Ya les advertí que no deben hacer nada contra ese gremio hasta que se los ordene. Mucho menos ahora que han restaurado parcialmente sus fuerzas-dijo severamente Hades.

-¡No me diga que está tomando en serio el puesto de esa mocosa!-dijo Zancrow. -Es ridículo pensar que ella es digna de ser un Mago Santo.

-Tengo mis razones para creer que no debemos subestimarla. Pero ese no es el tema por el que les he reunido-dijo el maestro del gremio haciendo aparecer un holograma mágico de un mapa. –En los últimos meses se han presentado un gran número anomalías de mágicas en el continente.

-¿Y qué pasa con ellas?

-Son del tipo que no podemos ignorar. No después de que nuestra misión para despertar a Zeref fallara.

-Nos disculpamos por nuestro fracaso, maestro-replico rápidamente Ultear.

-No hay de que disculparse. Fui yo quien aseguro que encontraríamos a Zeref en Tenrou, pero todo parece indicar que falto una pieza para su aparición. La cuestión es que estimo que estas anomalías pueden ser lo que nos hace falta.

-¿Desea que las investiguemos?

-Es correcto. En los últimos días detecte un par de ellas en estas tierras y quiero que me traigan cual sea su origen.

-Entendido, maestro-dijo los Parientes del Purgatorio presentes.

[Con Natsu y los demás]

Aun cuando estaban lejos de Fiore, era fácil encontrarse con los infames Vulcan, los cuales molestaban a cualquier viajero con el que se toparan.

Cuando los magos de Fairy Tail llegaron a las montañas de Joya se toparon con una manada de estas bestias, quienes le atacaron sin ningún tipo de provocación.

-Es tu oportunidad, Strauss. Usa tu Pactio-dijo Mana a la peliblanca.

-Entendido-dijo Lisanna antes de preparar el objeto. – **Adeat** -dijo recordando las indicaciones del armiño para usarla.

Tal como mostraba la carta, la chica consiguió un libro azul marino con lomo vinotinto. La cubierta era de terciopelo y las hojas tenían apariencia antigua. Realmente no parecía nada impresionante para la dueña y sus amigos, pero para la Tatsumiya si tenía gran valor.

-Ahora encárgate de las bestias.

-¿Eh?

-Solo noquéalas como mejor te parezca.

-Eso será sencillo-dijo Natsu con la intención de entrar en la pelea.

-No. Es ella quien debe hacerlo. Sin embargo, tú puedes ayudarle de otra forma.

-Si tú lo dices.

- **Animal Soul: Cat** -dijo la Strauss para usar su magia y tomar las características de un felino, incluida su cola, orejas y garras. El libro que portaba entonces redujo su tamaño y se ubico en su cadera.

Una vez en esa forma, la chica se lanzo a atacar a los Vulcan con sus zarpas en un despliegue de velocidad y agilidad. A diferencia de sus hermanos, las transformaciones de Lissana no tenían un gran poder implícito, solo le proveían de características inusuales que ella debía usar a su favor según la situación.

En ese momento la piel de los Vulcan le estaba dando algunos problemas, ya que sus garras no eran tan duras. Mana se percato de ello y procedió a indicarle a Natsu que debía hacer.

-Dragneel, tu eres el Magister Magi del Pactio que mantienes con Strauss. Eso te permite prestarle tu poder con el debido encantamiento-dijo la pelinegra.

-No es mi estilo, pero de acuerdo.

-Ahora concentrarte en tu compañera y di las siguientes palabras. Activo el contrato 60 segundos para Lissana Strauss, Ministra de Natsu.

- **Activo el contrato 60 segundos para Lissana Strauss, Ministra de Natsu** -dijo el chico recordando lo que había aprendido en el área de encantamientos.

Tan pronto el pelirrosa acabo sus rezo, Lisanna fue envuelta por un intenso poder mágico. Justo de la forma como cuando los magos desplegaban sus fuerzas, lo extraño para la chica era que no solo el suyo. Podía sentir como una energía externa trabaja en perfecta consonancia con la suya y le hacía sentir más fuerte. El sentimiento cálido e intenso de aquella magia era inconfundible para ella, era el poder Natsu.

El hecho de que el encantamiento indicara un periodo de tiempo limitado, hizo que la peliblanca no se detuviera a hablar e inmediatamente procediera seguir con su ofensiva contra los Vulcan.

Sus garras no habían cambiado, pero la nueva fuerza en ella le hizo creer que esta vez lograría hacer daños a las criaturas simiescas.

El aullido de dolor de uno de los Vulcan fue bastante claro. Un prominente rasguño se marco en su pecho a la vez que una leve ráfaga ígnea estallaba sobre él, dejando asombrados a todos los presentes, incluida Mana.

En un elegante y grácil despliegue de patadas y zarpazos, la chica logro golpear a los ocho Vulcan con los que peleaba y atontarlos con golpes que causaban espontaneas quemaduras en ellos.

Para rematarlos, la chica uso el **Animal Soul: Wings** para cambiar sus brazos a alas y elevarse. Luego cambio al **Animal Soul: Turttle** para convertirse por completo en una enorme tortuga y aplastarlos con su caparazón, siendo reseñable que el golpe libero un fuerte despliegue de magia candente.

El resultado no fue otro que todas las bestias completamente noqueadas y vencidas.

-¡Increíble!-dijo Charles.

-¿Lisanna-san era tan fuerte?-dijo Wendy también sorprendida.

-Eso ha sido sorprendente-dijo Natsu maravillado con la pelea.

Lisanna entonces volvió a su forma humana, justo para notar como su libro emitía un ligero brillo. Ella procedió a abrirlo y vio como en las páginas abiertas apareció un gran dibujo con unos Vulcan en él.

-¿Qué esto?-dijo la peliblanca a Mana.

-Has ganado el derecho de custodia para los Vulcan-explico la morena. –Tienes Artefactio bastante particular. Ese es el **Bestiarum Creatori** (Creador de bestias), un grimorio que te permite almacenar todo tipo de animales y monstruos mágicos.

-¿Almacenar? Pero si los Vulcan están aquí afuera.

-Tal vez almacenar no es la palabra adecuada. En realidad el Artifactio solo se encarga de crear una copia del cuerpo y alma de todas las bestias que derrotes.

-¿Y qué objetivo tiene eso?-dijo Charles.

-Simple. Strauss ahora tiene la capacidad de invocar cuando quiera a los Vulcan para que estos le asistan en todo tipo de actividad. Muchos magos pelean con la asistencia de este tipo de criaturas.

-Ya veo. Es casi como una combinación entre la magia **Take Over** y la de Espíritus Estelares-dijo Happy. –Aunque suena algo cruel usar a las bestias de esa forma.

-Las invocaciones del **Bestiarum Creatori** no reales, no debe temerse por el daño que reciban o su posible destrucción. En tanto a Strauss le quede poder mágico, ella puede invocar los aliados que requiera.

-Sobre eso. En verdad pude sentir la magia de Natsu en mí cuando ejecuto ese encantamiento, pero pensé que sería algo tan poderoso.

-Ciertamente lo fue-dijo la morena pensativa. –Debo decir que ese refuerzo fue mucho más poderoso de lo que debería ser uno normal. Es cierto que incide el poder del mago, pero jamás había visto que se transfiriera un efecto elemental como el que vimos.

-La magia **Dragón Slayer** siempre ha mostrado tener propiedades poco comunes, ha de ser eso-dijo Charles.

-Debo pensar que esa es la razón-dijo Mana dejando el tema para otro momento. -Supongo que podemos ver por un par de bestias más antes de que nos dediquemos a encontrar a Grimoire Heart.

-Sera algo aburrido, pero…..-dijo Natsu antes de callar abruptamente. Un peculiar olor llego a su nariz y toda su atención.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Este olor….es como si hubiera un dragón cerca-dijo el pelirrosa haciendo que los demás se alertaran.

-¿Hablas en serio?-dijo Lisanna.

-Tiene razón-dijo Wendy. –Solo había sentido un aroma así cuando estaba cerca de Grandine.

-Esto es malo-dijo la Tatsumiya invocando un enorme rifle y poniendo su vista en el cielo. –De todas las cosas, lo último que quería era que nos topáramos con Acnologia.

-¿Y tú crees que nosotros si?-cuestiono Charles.

-Debo pedirles que sean conscientes-dijo Mana viendo específicamente a Natsu. –Aun cuando hayan recibido entrenamiento de McDowell y Rakan, no son rivales para esa criatura.

-Ese tipo de cosas solo puedo constatarlas peleando con él-dijo el Dragneel viéndola seriamente. –Sin embargo, no tienes que preocuparte. No creo que sea justamente él.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Huele como si hubiera un dragón cerca, pero no se siente como uno como Igneel. Es como si estuviera mezclado con otra cosa. Pareciera humano, pero no puedo decir si en verdad lo es.

-….. ¿Puedes dar más detalles?

-Huele un poco a sangre. Supongo que está herido o algo.

-En ese caso debemos revisar de que se trata. Tengo un presentimiento y quisiera cerciorarme de que no es cierto.

-Como quieras. Andando-dijo el chico para ponerse en marcha junto a sus compañeras.

El **Dragon Slayer** no estaba equivocado con sus apreciaciones, ya que a solo un par de kilómetros se encontraba alguien que podría confundir a cualquiera.

Se trataba de una joven cuya apariencia hacía pensar que su edad rondaba los 15 años, de cabello largo color rubio pálido y tez morena. Era imposible decir que era una chica normal, pues tenía un par de enormes cuernos a los lados de su cabeza y una cola que sobre salía del ornamentado, pero dañado poncho blanco que vestía.

Su rostro normalmente era carente de emociones, pero en esos momentos se encontraba preocupada por su compañera, a quien llevaba cargada en el hombro. Esta era una chica con coletas naranja y de tez clara, que tenia la misma edad y vestimenta. Esta no tenía ninguna característica fuera de lo común, pero se encontraba con una severa herida en el vientre con correspondencia a una quemadura.

-Solo te estoy retrasando, Tamaki. Déjame y escapa-dijo la chica de coletas.

-No puedo hacer tal cosa, Homura. Fate-sama no lo aprobaría-dijo la morena.

-Si solo pudiéramos contactar con él-dijo la primera sosteniendo una carta Pactio. –Pero es inútil. No puedo hacerlo y nuestros Artefactio no funcionan.

-Solo debemos resguárdanos. Él pronto nos encontrara.

-Eso espero.

El par avanzo unos metros, pero entonces fueron detenidas por una pared de fuego negro que apareció enfrente suyo.

-Lo único que encontraran es la muerte, si siguen dándonos problemas-dijo un rubio de mirada alocada que apareció a sus espaldas. –Ahora hagan el favor de venir con nosotros dijo Zancrow a la vez que las chicas eran rodeadas por un escuadrón de peones de Grimoire Heart.

-¡Mierda! Nos alcanzaron-dijo Homura con molestia.

-¿En serio creían que escaparían de nosotros? El maestro Hades las quieres y yo me encargare de llevarlas a él.

-No cuentes con ello-dijo la chica al tiempo que en su iris aparecía una llama, la cual hizo que el Pariente del Purgatorio fuera envuelto en llamas.

Aquello habría herido gravemente a cualquier persona, sin embargo a Zancrow no le hizo nada. Este solo tuvo que sorber el fuego que le cubría para deshacerse de él.

-Ja. Esas llamas sí que son débiles. ¿En serio crees que puedes herirme con eso?-dijo burlonamente el rubio.

-¿¡Qué demonios sucede con ese sujeto!? ¿Cómo es que puede ignorar mis llamas de esa forma?-dijo Homura con molestia.

-Es entendible que estés asombrada. Soy un **God Slayer** de Fuego y cualquier llama inferior como la tuya es solo un bocadillo para mí-dijo el mago riendo con llamas negras en sus manos.

-Debo detenerlo-dijo Tamaki.

-Alto. Recibiste bastante daño en nuestro último encuentro, si te vuelves a transformar…-dijo Homura.

-Solo ríndanse de una vez-dijo Zancrow mostrándose amenazante.

Fue entonces cuando los instintos del mago actuaron y pudo usar sus llamas para detener un par de disparos que fueron contra él. Estos habían sido de Mana, que desde la distancia había atacado con su rifle.

-¿Y esa quién es?-dijo para sí el rubio ignorando a Lisanna y Wendy que llegaron por otro lado.

- **Practe Bigi Nar. Undecim spiritus aquae, coeuntes. Sagitta Magica.** (Reúnanse, 11 espíritus de agua. Flechas Mágicas) –dijo Lisanna para rodear con múltiples partículas de agua.

- **Practe Bigi Nar. Septendecim spiritus aeriales, coeuntes. Sagitta Magica.** (Reúnanse, 17 espíritus de aire. Flechas Mágicas)- recito Wendy para rodearse por varias corrientes de aire.

- **Series Aquae/Series Aerialis** (Ráfaga de aire/agua)-dijeron ambas chicas para disparar toda la descarga de proyectiles contra los soldados de Grimoire, haciendo que estos se dispersaran para salvaguardarse. Eso dio chance a los Exceed para tomar a Tamaki y Homura, para luego salir del lugar volando.

-¿¡Que!? -expreso Zancrow al percatarse de tal situación. -¿¡Quiénes son ustedes, estorbos!? ¿¡Cómo se atreven a atacarnos!?

-Somos Fairy Tail-dijo Natsu mostrando orgullosamente el tatuaje que lo demostraba. –Y y tu gremio tiene asuntos con el mío.

-Ja, ja, ja. ¿Qué tenemos aquí? La suerte me ha sonreído y ha puesto mis presas a mi alcance.

-¿Tu eres uno de los que ataco a amigos, verdad?

-Es correcto. Yo fui uno de los que aplasto a tus estúpidos compañeros en Tenrou.

-Encuentro eso muy difícil.

-Piensa lo que quieras, **Dragón Slayer**. Tú y tu estúpido gremio se han creído mucho por vencer Phantom Lord y Oración Seis, pero es momento que Grimoire Heart les haga entender que su lugar es….-dijo el mago con llamas en sus manos. Luego salto hacia el pelirrosa y dejo caer una masa de fuego negro sobre él. -¡Bajo tierra!-dijo Zancrow riendo maniáticamente.

La explosión mágica que libero el hechizo aniquilo por completo una vasta extensión de terreno, pero para la sorpresa del Pariente del Purgatorio, Natsu no había recibido el ataque, este se hizo a un lado antes de que las llamas le golpearan.

-¿¡Que rayos sucede con esas llamas!?-dijo el Dragneel a ver que las llamas habían destruido la tierra sin dejar ninguna ceniza.

-¿Ya te has dado cuenta? Las llamas de mi magia no son comunes. Ellas no quemas, ellas destruyen todo lo que tocan-dijo él para tomar aire y exhalar un haz de fuego negro.

Natsu hizo lo propio y volvió a esquivar con un paso rápido que lo saco fuera del área de impacto del hechizo de Zancrow.

- **Rugido del Dragón del Fuego** -exclamo el Dragón Slayer para disparar un haz de llamas contra su enemigo.

-Esas llamas patéticas no pueden hacer nada contra mi-dijo el rubio para detener el rugido de Natsu y luego tragárselo.

-Maldición. Entonces tú eres ese Slayer.

-Así es. Yo soy Zancrow, el **God Slayer** del Fuego, y un Slayer inferior como tú no podrá hacerme nada.

-Eso ya lo veremos-dijo Natsu antes de desaparecer repentinamente.

-¡Eh!-expreso el rubio al perder de vista a su oponente.

 **-Puño de Hierro del Dragón del Fuego** -dijo el pelirrosa para acertar un poderoso puñetazo contra Zancrow al momento que se puso a un lado de este.

El **God Slayer** fue arrojado un par de metros hasta estrellarse contra una roca. Tan pronto el rubio trato de levantarse, fue sorprendido por Natsu, quien uso el **Garra del Dragón del Fuego** para propulsar una patada contra el rostro de su enemigo que lo mando volando.

-¿¡ _Que pasa con la velocidad de este tipo_!?-pensó Zancrow al perder otra el rastro de su oponente.

El origen de la agilidad de Natsu no era otro que el uso del **Shundo** , que al ser una técnica que necesitaba más esfuerzo físico que mental, resulto fácil de dominar para el **Dragón Slayer.**

- **Agarre del Dragón de Fuego** -dijo Natsu para ponerse sobre Zancrow y quemarlo antes de lanzarlo a tierra.

 _-Maldición. Es más fuerte de lo que esperaba_ -pensó el rubio recuperándose.

-Habla. ¿Qué les hiciste a mis amigos?-reclamo el Dragneel.

-No sé porque tienes tanto interés en ello. Todas haditas fueron destruidas junto a su basurero-dijo burlonamente Zancrow.

-¡Eso no puede ser verdad!

-Es tu problema creerlo o no. Pero no te preocupes, yo hare que te reúnas con ellos-dijo el **God Slayer** reuniendo su poder mágico en sus manos. – **Dios del Fuego Kagutsuchi** -dijo formando una masiva esfera de llamas negras.

Natsu uso un **Shundo** y se alejo rápidamente, evitando ser consumido por aquel hechizo.

-Ja, ja, ja- ¿Por qué escapas? ¿Te das cuenta que no puedes contra mí y mi poderosa magia?-se burlo Zancrow.

-No. Simplemente no puedo desperdiciar mi magia con un oponente como tú, cuando tengo a otros oponentes que enfrentar. Me encargare de que tu gremio pague por atacar a Fairy Tail.

-Como si te dejara salir de aquí-dijo Zancrow haciendo una vara de llamas. – **Guadaña del Dios del Fuego-** dijo para arremeter con una cuchilla de llamas.

Natsu evadió el primer corte, que tuvo la suficiente potencia para cortar las cosas tras él. Zancrow maniobro su arma para tratar de golpearlo, pero nuevamente el Dragneel se ocupo de evadirlos.

-No me queda de otra-dijo Natsu tomando distancia y asumiendo una estancia que ponía su mano izquierda adelante y su puño derecho atrás, en el cual se podía ver un brazalete de plata. - **Practe Bigi Nar. Reuníos espíritus del fuego y la oscuridad. Incendium Gehennae** (Conflagración de Fuego Infernal) -dijo para rodearse con una capa de llamas y sombras. Luego reunió aquellas llamas en sus palmas y salto sobre su oponente. – **Vórtice Oscuro del Dragón de Fuego** -dijo el chico para entonces golpear a Zancrow con un espiral de fuego negro, quien quedo paralizado ante el sobresalto que le dio las características de aquella magia.

El gran vórtice negro golpeo al mago de Grimoire Heart con extrema contundencia. El rubio intento consumir las llamas para frenarlas, pero lejos de conseguir su objetivo, solo logro recibir daño interno producto de la sombras inmersas en el ataque. Al final la técnica exploto y noqueo por completo a Zancrow.

Ya Wendy, Lisanna y Mana se habían encargado de vencer a los soldados de Grimoire Heart, por lo que se acercaron vieron aquella escena y al Dragneel para preguntarle que había sido ese ataque. Aunque ellas sabían lo explosivo de sus técnicas, resultaba muy extraño lo que uso.

-Fue un hechizo que me enseño Eva-chan. No solo usa magia de fuego sino también de oscuridad por lo que es muy difícil de comer-dijo el **Dragón Slayer.**

-¿Y cómo sabias que ese tipo no lo absorbería? El también usa llamas negras-cuestiono Wendy.

-Que fueran del mismo color, no quiere decir que fueran llamas iguales. Pude entenderlo con solo ver como actuaban en el entorno.

-¿Pero en serio usaste magia oscura?-dijo Lisanna preocupada por el asunto.

-No me gusta mucho usar magias ajenas a la **Dragón Slayer** , pero este tipo se siente algo natural. No me molesta tanto como cuando consumí Eterion.

-Felicito tu desempeño, pero ahora debemos tratar con el objetivo de este mago-dijo Mana. -Les advierto que debemos ser cautelosos con ellas.

La morena entonces fue al punto donde los Exceed se habían resguardado con las chicas que eran perseguidas por el gremio oscuro. El recibimiento no fue muy bueno.

-¡Tu!-dijo Homura agitándose tan pronto vio a Mana. -¿¡Que haces aquí!?

-Esa misma pregunta te la puedo hacer a ti-dijo la pelinegra.

-Como si fuera a responderte-dijo la pelinaranja, que entonces se resintió por las heridas que tenia.

-¿¡Estas herida!? Déjame curarte-dijo Wendy acercándose.

-¡Apártate! No necesito ayuda de nadie.

-Homura-dijo dijo preocupada su compañera.

-Puede que en el pasado hayamos sido enemigos, pero les aseguro que no buscamos problemas-dijo la Tatsumiya.

-Como si fuera a creerte.

-Que obstinadas son-dijo Charles. –Les ayudamos a salir del peligro y se niegan a confiar en nosotros.

-Eso es bastante cruel. Especialmente con lo pesada que es esa chica-dijo Happy viendo a la chica de los cuernos.

La morena tuvo un leve sonrojo y luego aplasto al gato con su osamenta.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?-dijo Natsu. –Huelen muy extraño.

-¡Oye! ¿¡Cómo te atreves a hablarnos de esa forma!?-dijo Homura avergonzada por el comentario.

-¿Y qué quieres que diga? Tú hueles como si fueras una llama y ella como un dragón.

-¿Cómo es que…?-dijo la chica asombrada, pero entonces su cuerpo no pudo más y cayó inconsciente víctima del cansancio.

-¡Homura!-dijo Tamaki.

-Marvell. Por favor-dijo Mana, para que entonces la peliazul procediera a usar su magia para curar a la caída. –Están en una situación delicada. Sugiero que colabores con nosotros y le ayudaremos en cuanto podamos.

-De acuerdo.

De forma breve y concisa, Tamaki explico como ella y su compañera habían caído en ese mundo tras un intento de transportarse al Viejo Mundo. No sintieron pánico al caer en esas montañas, pero una vez que esos magos empezaron a perseguirles, se vieron en muchos problemas. Su número y extraña magia les supero con facilidad y terminaron en la situación actual.

-¿Se puede saber porque iban al Viejo Mundo?-cuestiono la Tatsumiya.

-Queríamos ver a Fate-sama-dijo la chica de cuernos con un sonrojo.

-Parece que su mundo tiene algunos problemas-dijo Charles pensando que se estaba dando una situación como la Edolas.

-Eso temo. No es buena señal que tantas personas vengan a este mundo.

-Ya lo creo. No quiero que vengan otros como Rakan-dijo Happy.

-¡Ese idiota también está aquí!-dijo Homura recuperando la conciencia en ese instante.

-Temo que si-contesto Mana.

-Maldición. Aun no me recupero de lo que hizo la ultima vez-dijo la chica completamente sonrojada, a la vez que su compañera asentía mostrando que ella estaba en las mismas.

-De cualquier forma nos acompañaran. No sé qué trama Grimoire Heart con ustedes, pero no podemos dejar que caigan en manos del enemigo. Tienen información delicada.

-No me gusta la idea de trabajar contigo y tus compañeros. No después de lo que nos quitaron.

-¿En serio seguirás con ese asunto?

-¡Por supuesto! Su maldito maestro aparto a Fate-sama de nuestro lado-protesto la pelinaranja en lo que casi parecía un puchero, que provoco que su cabello se incendiara.

-¡Ella está en llamas!-dijo Happy al ver a la chica con fuego en su pelo.

-Tranquilos. Es solo una cualidad de la especie a la que pertenece esa chica. Ella es un espíritu de fuego-aclaro Mana.

-¡Momento! Eso quiere decir que esta es-dijo Natsu viendo a la otra chica.

-Si Tamaki es una de especie que está emparentada con los dragones. Por eso su aroma te resulta tan familiar.

-Ya veo-dijo Natsu.

-¿Qué problema tiene este tipo con su nariz?-cuestiono Homura.

-Ninguno. Tiene un olfato muy sensible y eficaz. Si no fuera por él, no les hubiéramos encontrado tan rápido.

-¿Es un animal o qué?

-No. Soy un **Dragón Slayer,** soy Natsu Dragneel.

-¿ **Dragón Slayer**?-dijo Tamaki con algo de miedo en su voz.

-No te preocupes. No es que me dedique expresamente a matar dragones, de hecho mi padre Igneel es uno.

-No mientas. Tú no eres como yo-cuestiono la chica.

-Es cierto, pero igual el me enseño a usar su magia.

-De acuerdo. Aceptaremos su ayuda porque esos que nos persiguen usan magia muy extraña, pero no crean que somos aliados o algo así-dijo Homura.

-Eso bastara por ahora-dijo la Tatsumiya.

-¿Y qué otros les estaban persiguiendo?-pregunto Lisanna.

-Yo sería uno de ellos-dijo una voz femenina en las proximidades del grupo.

Esta era Ultear, quien estaba acompañada por Meredy. Inmediatamente todos se pusieron en guardia y se prepararon para la inminente batalla.

-No es necesario que nos pongamos violentos. No he venido por esas mocosas-dijo Ultear apaciguando a los presentes con sus manos.

-¿¡A quien le dices mocosa!?-cuestiono Homura.

-Necesitaras mejores palabras para evitar nuestro ataque, Milkovich-dijo Mana apuntándole con una pistola.

-Entiendo. Supongo que esto puede ser una señal de mi buena fe-dijo la mujer que entonces mostro un par de orbes de cristal, en los cuales se podían ver a Rustyrose y Kain congelados en una construcción de hielo formados por hiedras y flores.

-¿Qué quieres mostrarnos con eso?

-Estos son mis compañeros. Me encargue de que no nos molestaran por un rato.

-Ya me imaginaba que en tu gremio todos eran despreciables-dijo Natsu, que entonces percibió algo raro en el aroma de la pelinegra. –Este un olor es como el de ese tipo en la isla de Galuna.

-Oh. ¿Te diste cuenta?-dijo Ultear en tono burlón.

-¿Tu eres ese tipo Zalty?-dijo Natsu impresionado. -

-Así es….

-¿Acaso te gusta vestirte como mujer?-dijo el chico haciendo que los presentes cayeran de bruces al suelo.

-¡Ultear-sama es una mujer!-reclamo Meredy ofuscada por el comentario Dragneel.

-En efecto yo soy Zalty, pero ese era solo un disfraz-dijo Ultear también molesta.

-Como sea. ¿Qué quieres, Milkovich?-dijo Mana.

-De ustedes no quiero nada. Su mera presencia es más que suficiente para mis planes.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-dijo Natsu.

-Es algo complicado, Dragneel. Veras yo he cambiado. Mi objetivo siempre ha sido buscar a Zeref y su magia, para así alcanzar el mundo que deseo. Sin embargo, el descubrimiento de ciertas cuestiones de mi pasado me ha llevado a reconsiderar mi camino.

-Eso es difícil de creer. Tú fuiste la manipulo a Lyon y sus compañeros en Galuna, también ayudaste a Jellal con su condenada torre y seguramente estuviste presente en ataque contra nuestros compañeros-dijo furiosamente el Dragneel.

-Ciertamente estuve en el ataque contra Tenrou y por egoísta que suene, no lo lamento. De lo contrario no me hubiera enterado de muchas cosas.

-Si quieres que confiemos en ti, tendrás que ser más detallada-dijo Mana. -¿Que quería Grimoire Heart con su ataque a Tenrou y porque persigue a estas chicas?

-Zeref-dijo Ultear choqueado a los magos originarios de Earthland quienes sabían de aquel mago oscuro. –El principal fin de Grimoire Heart es encontrar a Zeref y con ello la esencia de la magia. Nuestro maestro le ubico en Tenrou, lo que conllevo atacar a los que se encontraban en ese sitio.

-¿Qué fue lo que paso allí? ¿Qué fue de Mira-nee, Elf-niichan y los demás?-dijo Lisanna.

-Al comienzo nuestro gremio sobrepaso al suyo, pero luego Fairy Tail hizo uno de sus milagrosos resurgimientos. Ellos lograron derrotar a todos los Parientes del Purgatorio, incluida mi persona.

-Ja. Sabía que mis amigos no se dejarían vencer tan fácilmente.

-Es cierto que ellos pudieron resistir mucho, pero de todas formas ellos no pudieron hacer nada contra Hades.

-Eso quiere decir que…..-dijo Wendy asustada.

-No. Ellos no murieron por su mano. Los miembros de Fairy Tail fueron abandonados en Tenrou ante el inevitable acercamiento del dragón Acnologia. Mi gremio escapo y la criatura se encargo de destruir la isla por completo.

-Justo lo que dijeron los del Consejo-dijo Charles cabizbaja.

-¡Maldición! No importa cuántas veces lo escuche, me cuesta creer que mis amigos están muertos.

-Haces bien en hacerlo-dijo la Milkovich sorprendiendo a los presentes. -Mi magia **Arca del Tiempo** me hace sensible a algunas cosas y eso incluye las distorsiones temporales. El enorme cráter que dejo el ataque de Acnologia tiene una pronunciada distorsión, una que me hace pensar que los miembros de Fairy Tail pudieron evadir de alguna forma su muerte.

-¡Sí! Eso es lo que quería escuchar-dijo emocionado el chico.

-Espera, Dragneel- advirtió la Tatsumiya. –Aun cuando lo que ella diga sea verdad. Encuentro difícil que alguien con sus acciones cambie tan repentinamente. Para empezar, ¿Por qué sigues unida a Grimoire Heart?

-Ya casi ha pasado un año desde aquel evento y no he hecho otra cosa que idear un plan con el que poder abandonar mi gremio. No era como si simplemente pudiera abandonar a Hades y seguir como si nada. El no tomaría bien mi traición y la de Meredy.

-¿Entonces porque atacaste a tus compañeros?

-Conservo algunas formas para obtener información del Consejo. Sé muy bien a lo que vinieron. Confió en que ustedes puedan derrotar a Hades y que así pueda conseguir la libertad que deseo.

-Sigue sonando como algo muy sospechoso-dijo Charles.

-Es cierto. No hay forma en que podamos creerle-dijo Lisanna.

-Yo estoy bien confió en lo que dice-dijo Natsu sorprendiendo a las presentes.

-¿Hablas en serio, Dragneel?-dijo Mana.

-Si lo pienso bien, ella no es una mala persona. Reparo el pueblo de los demonios de Galuna y realmente no tenia porque hacerlo.

-Es cierto-dijo Happy rememorando aquel evento.

-Además, si Jellal fue capaz de cambiar, estoy seguro que ella también puede hacerlo.

-Me alegra que lo veas de esa forma-dijo Ultear aliviada por las palabras del **Dragón Slayer**.

-Pero el Consejo dijo que…-trato de decir Mana.

-No tenemos que hacer todo lo que ellos dicen-dijo seriamente el pelirrosa. –No somos sus sirvientes ni nada por el estilo.

-Aye-dijo Happy para apoyar a su amigo.

-No serian Fairy Tail si lo hicieran-dijo la Milkovich al recordar todos los problemas que generaba el gremio.

-No sigo nada de lo que dicen, pero igual debo poner mi voz de reclamo-dijo Homura. –No has explicado porque me atacaron a mí y mi compañera.

-Hades piensa que tienen alguna relación con Zeref y por eso nos ordeno atraparles. Yo encuentro eso poco probable, por lo que lamento los inconvenientes causados-dijo la usuaria del **Arca del Tiempo** , para luego usar dicha magia y hacer que las ropas de Homura y Tamaki volvieran a su estado original.

-¿Otra magia extraña?-dijo la pelinaranja asombrada.

-¿Dónde está la nave de Grimoire Heart? Necesitamos encontrarle ahora que no cuentan con cinco de los Parientes del Purgatorio.

-De hecho solo somos nosotros cinco. Dos de nuestros miembros fueron derrotados y son dados por muertos. Solo Hades y los soldados del gremio se encuentran en la nave.

-Con más razón debemos actuar ahora.

-Tienes razón. La nave se encuentra en esa….-el abrupto pasar de una aeronave silencio a la mujer, que entonces vio como los cuarteles de Grimoire Heart marchaban a toda velocidad hacia el este.

-¿No me digas que esa es la cosa que buscan?-dijo Homura.

-En efecto, ese es el buque insignia de Grimoire Heart-dijo Meredy confundida.

-¿Acaso nos has engañado, Milkovich?-sentencio Mana.

-En lo absoluto, pero parece que Hades está consciente de mis acciones-dijo la mujer con preocupación.

[En la nave de Grimoire Heart]

-El rumbo ya está fijado, maestro-dijo uno de los soldados del gremio. –Llegaremos a Magnolia en un tiempo aproximado de 4 horas.

-Perfecto. Quiero que todos estén preparados para cuando lleguemos allí. Quiero que nuestra operación sea limpia y precisa-dijo Hades desde su trono.

-Disculpe, maestro. ¿Está seguro que podremos con esa misión? Dejamos a todos los Parientes del Purgatorio atrás.

-Ellos ya no son parte de nosotros, soldado. Su fuerza no es la suficiente para encontrar la esencia de la magia.

-Entiendo, lamento haber dudado de usted.

-Aun así me parece que ha sido muy piadoso de ti dejarlos atrás sin ningún tipo de reprimenda-dijo Bluenote, quien hizo presencia en la sala de mando de la nave.

-Es impropio que eso lo diga alguien que también sufrió una derrota a manos de las hadas-dijo Hades.

-Fue solo un golpe de suerte-contesto el Stinger con cierta molestia. -Al menos yo te traicione.

-Sentía dudas en el corazón de Ultear, pero no pensé que en verdad nos dejaría de esa forma. Solo espero que no sufra demasiado con el regalo que le deje.

-Ja. Me hubiera gustado quedarme a verlo.

-Tendrás tu oportunidad de hacerlo una vez que lleguemos a nuestro destino.

-¿Y qué es lo que buscamos en Magnolia?

-Un corazón que no debí haber dejado atrás-dijo Hades, a la vez que su aeronave aceleraba.

Muy atrás, en las ruinas que ocupaba el gremio oscuro, podía observarse como unos capullos negros con grabados magenta "palpitaban" con un ritmo irregular. Estos emitían un aura oscura que corrompía los alrededores dándole una apariencia similar a los objetos.

Solo fue necesario que su creador se retirara para que lo que estaba dentro de ellos decidiera que era momento de salir.

* * *

Por fin sale este capítulo. Con tantas historias de Naruto en mi cabeza es difícil poner mi atención a esta historia, pero de todas formas aquí está la continuación. Modifique un poco como eran señalados los hechizos ( **en negrita** ) para evitar que al subir el capitulo se perdiera el subrayado que solía poner.

 **miguelPuentedejesus:** Que bueno que te gusto.

 **daniel2610994:** Que bueno que sigas esta historia. Espero que así te des cuenta de ciertas cosas. Ciertamente en Fairy Tail hay bastante chicas que son material para el harem, si lo limito es solo para no descontrolar las cosas. Sin embargo el número puede cambiar según avance la historia.

 **Dragon saku:** Gracias. Para responder tu pregunta solo debes ver cuáles son las habilidades ocultas de Mana y compararlas con el comentario que hizo Evangeline sobre su sangre y la de Natsu.

Eso es todo por ahora. Nos leemos luego.


	6. Chapter 6

**Magister Dragón Slayer**

No me pertenece Fairy Tail ni Mahou Sensei Negima

 **Capitulo 6**

Ya era de noche en Magnolia, por lo que en Fairy Tail la actividad ya era casi nula. No obstante, eso no evito que dos personas tuvieran como destino el interior de dicho edificio.

-Jajajaja. Nunca pensé que alguien como tu seria quien aprendería mi técnica legendaria-dijo Rakan a Kuroichi.

-Supongo que es mejor es conocerla que ser una de sus víctimas-dijo la pelimorada con algo de frustración. –Ahora solo queda ver con quien la probare-dijo ella ahora con una expresión pervertida. Ella observo la habitación y con decepción vio que la única persona presente en el gremio era Evangeline. – _Nop, sería un autentico suicidio siquiera intentarlo_ -pensó desechando por completo sus planes.

-¿Y ustedes dos que están tramando?-dijo la rubia que estaba en una de las mesas del lugar.

-Nada de importancia-dijo Rakan. -¿Alguna noticia de Natsu y los demás?

-Solo sé que ya llegaron a Jewel.

-Es una pena que no pudiera ir.

-De ninguna forma podía dejarte ir allí. Destruirías todas las antigüedades que allí tienen.

-Pero al menos yo ya hubiera terminado esa misión.

-No. Esa era una tarea que debían hacer esos mocosos. Ellos quieren saber del estado de sus amigos, por lo que tenía que dejarlos ir.

-Ja. Se nota que has cambiado mucho, Eva-chan.

-De todas formas te puedo destrozar si me sigues molestando.

-Bien. Pueden hacer lo que quieran, yo me voy a dormir-dijo la pelimorada.

-No vas a poder hacer tal cosa-advirtió Eva.

-¿Por?

-Detecto un gran poder mágico y por la velocidad con la que aproxima a nosotros, deduzco que no tiene buena intenciones.

-¿¡Cree que vayan a atacar el gremio!?

-Sí.

-Entonces debo llamar a los demás-dijo la chica ya dispuesta a abandonar el edificio.

-No. Nosotros podemos encárganos de la situación.

-Bien. Si me necesitan, yo estaré aquí-dijo Jack pasando a la barra para servirse un barril de cerveza.

Esto ocasiono que a las féminas se les marcaran una venitas en las sienes, pero luego consideraron que eso era lo mejor. No querían que el gremio fuera dañado.

[Minutos después]

Ya Evangeline y Kuroichi estaban en el patio frente al edificio de Fairy Tail a la espera del enemigo, acompañadas por el escuadrón de maid de la maestra marionetista.

-Allí vienen-dijo la rubia viendo a lejos una "estrella" que se movía en el firmamento.

-Un ataque nocturno. Eso sí que es sucio-dijo Kuroichi.

-Es solo un signo de que no quieren hacer mucho alboroto.

-¿Y creen que atacar un gremio no lo va a hacer?

-Al menos no el necesario para hacer que las tropas del Consejo actúen con celeridad.

Y en efecto esa era la intención de Grimoire Heart. A menos que buscaran la completa destrucción de un objetivo, el gremio oscuro evitaba ataques frontales. Entre menos el Consejo supiera de ellos, era mejor.

El detalle de esta ocasión era que su objetivo estaba fuertemente custodiado y por ello necesitaban ejecutar una maniobra poco común para facilitar su labor.

La aeronave de Grimoire Heart se detuvo de golpe en los cielos de Magnolia y sin mayor retraso dejo al descubierto su arma principal, un cañón que apunto a Fairy Tail con un orbe oscuro.

-Oh rayos. Esto no es nada bueno-dijo Kuroichi sorprendida por ver el circulo.

-¿Qué clase de arma es esa?-pregunto Eva.

-Es un cañón de convergencia mágica de clase **Júpiter**. Usa un núcleo de Lacrimas para crear un devastador haz de energía.

-Ya veo. ¿Qué tanto poder tiene?

-Es una de las artillerías más fuertes del continente, pero a juzgar por su tamaño, he de suponer que ese solo tiene la fuerza para barrer con todo el edificio y terreno a nuestras espaldas.

-No te preocupes. No lo hará-dijo Eva con mucha confianza en sus palabras.

Una vez cargado el Cañón **Júpiter,** este descargo todo su poder sobre su objetivo, el cual estaba aparentemente desprotegido ante tal arma.

El cielo nocturno de Magnolia se ilumino por varios segundos, producto de la intensa explosión que creó el disparo del Cañón **Jupiter**.

No paso mucho para que los pobladores de la ciudad empezaran a asomarse por sus ventanas para observar al causante de tal escándalo. Estaba demás decir que no les sorprendió ver que Fairy Tail era el centro del suceso, pero si se vieron asombrados por la gigantesca barrera mágica que cubría el frente del gremio.

-Es básico para todo mago saber crear barreras para protegerse a sí mismo y sus alrededores. Me extraño mucho que este edificio no contara con una y decidí hacer una pequeña contribución-dijo la loli.

-Sorprendente-dijo Kuroichi.

-Ahora en cuando tú entras en acción. Es más que seguro que nos mandaran sus soldados y no quiero ensuciarme mis manos con ellos.

-A la orden.

[En Jewel]

No es como los miembros de Fairy Tail nunca se hubieran enfrentado a un enemigo que les superara ampliamente en altura, pero toparse con cuatro construcciones mágicas de tamaño colosal era otra historia.

 **\- Rugido del Dragón del Fuego /Rugido del Dragón del Viento** -exclamaron a la vez Natsu y Wendy para eliminar el puñetazo que el gigante rocoso trataba de acertarles.

-¿¡Qué demonios son esas cosas, Milkovich!?-dijo Mana accionando con su rifle para disparar un bala que se dividió en cinco haces de energía que atravesaron varias de las articulaciones de uno de los colosos purpura, sin resultados evidentes.

-Es la magia **Némesis** -dijo Ultear al momento que ella y Meredith saltaban para evadir uno de los golpes de su enemigo. –Es una **Magia Viviente** como los demonios Deliora y Lullaby-dijo la maga a Natsu.

-Perfecto. Logre derrotar a los dos, así que no tendré problemas-dijo el pelirrosa con los puños en llamas.

-Esto, actualmente uno ya estaba muerto y con el otro te ayudaron Erza y Gray-señalo Happy con su mordaz forma de ser.

-Pues en esta ocasión me encargare de todo por mi mismo-dijo el **Dragón Slayer**.

-¿¡Acaso esta demente!? –dijo Homura al grupo. -¡Es obvio que necesita ayuda para enfrentar a esos titanes!

-Eso es claro, pero seguramente no la aceptara-dijo Charles.

Natsu entonces se impulso con su magia hacia uno de los brazos del gigante más cercano.

- **Alas del Dragón del Fuego** -dijo para golpear el rostro del titán con el látigo de fuego que broto de sus brazos. Sin ninguna dilación, el **Dragón Slayer** cargo magia en ambas manos y acertó unas **Llamas Brillante del** **Dragón del Fuego** que destrozo su objetivo **.**

Sin embargo, la efectividad del ataque demostró ser nula luego de que el constructo mágico regenerara su cabeza.

La sorpresa de ver que sus esfuerzos no lograron nada, provocaron que Natsu no percibiera el pilar de magia que desato otro de los gigantes y fuera estrellado en suelo con gran contundencia.

-¿De qué están hechas estas cosas? Parecen ser indestructibles-dijo Charles.

-La ventaja de **Némesis** no es su gran resistencia, es la capacidad para usar cualquier materia inorgánica para reformar su cuerpo-explico Ultear. -

-En pocas palabras pueden regenerarse con cualquier cosa que tengan a su alcance-dijo Mana con molestia.

Entonces las magas vieron como dos gigantes arrancaron una porción del bosque, para luego aplastarla en sus manos. Acto seguido formaron almádenas espinosas.

-Eso no es una buena señal-dijo Lisanna.

Los gigantes **Némesis** entonces apuntaron a las magas y empezaron a disparar un aluvión de estacas contra ellas.

- **Parallel Worlds** -dijo Ultear para invocar un gran número de orbes de cristal. – **Flash Forward** -dijo para entonces mandarlos hacia las estacas y así poder detener todos los proyectiles posibles.

-Gato. Necesito altura-dijo Mana a Happy.

-A la orden, capitana-dijo el Exceed para usar su **Aera** y tomar a la morena de la espalda.

Ya en el aire, la Tatsumiya uso la magia **Requip** para invocar un lanzagranadas que uso para disparar Lacrimas explosivas contra sus enemigos.

-Tu-dijo Homura llamando la atención de Ultear. –Esas cosas deben tener un núcleo o algo así, ¿verdad?

-Es correcto-dijo la pelinegra. -Cada uno de los constructos deber un núcleo para moverse. Solo eso explicaría como existen sin que Hades este presente.

-Perfecto. Solo debemos esos centros para detenerlos.

-No es tan sencillo. Los núcleos no se mantienen estáticos. Se mueven alrededor de sus cuerpos.

-No importa. Solo me encargare de quemarlos por completo-dijo la pelinaranja, que entonces se encendió por completo en llamas.

Aquello no hubiera impresionado mucho a las presentes de no ser por el hecho de que la piel de la chica tomo una tez morena, le crecieron unos pequeños cuernos en la frente y que ella termino completamente desnuda, con solo unas flamas que cubrían estratégicamente sus partes.

-¡Hey! ¿¡Porque esa súbita desnudez!?-reclamo la Exceed blanca.

-¿Cómo que porque? No es como si hubiera ropa resistente al fuego-explico la pelinaranja.

-¡Por supuesto que la hay!

-No discutiré eso en este momento-dijo la chica para entonces volar hacia uno de los gigantes. Una vez a una distancia adecuada, la chica solo tuvo que fijar su mirada sobre el enemigo para prenderlo en unas muy intensas llamas.

-Yo también debo pelear-dijo Tamaki.

-¿Ya estás bien?-dijo Wendy.

-Sí. Yo me recupero rápido-dijo la morena que entonces tomo la forma de un dragón peludo de grandes extremidades. No era tan grande como Grandine, pero la **Dragon Slayer** del viento reconoció que era impresionante.

Homura entonces arremetió sobre uno de los gigantes y golpeo con gran fuerza para hacer que perdiera el equilibrio y cayera.

-Wendy, debemos usar ataques de área para encontrar su punto débil-dijo Lisanna.

-De acuerdo-dijo la peliazul.

Las magas entonces recitaron los encantamientos pertinentes y usaron un **Series Aquae** y un **Series Aerialis** para atacar con una multitud de proyectiles mágicos a los colosos.

[En Magnolia]

El patio de Fairy Tail se había vuelto un campo de batalla. Por un lado estaban los soldados de Grimoire Heart que trataba de entrar en el edificio usando escuadrones armados con espadas y varas mágicas, y por el otro se encontraba las maid de Fairy Tail que repelían el ataque con ametralladoras mágicas.

-¡Maldición! ¡Que alguien la detenga!-exclamo uno de los invasores antes de ser golpeado por una de los manguales de Kuroichi, quien se encargaba de contraataque cuerpo a cuerpo de su gremio.

Luego de lidiar con el escandaloso, la chica arrastro a sus acompañantes con las cadenas de su arma, a la vez que giraba las masivas esferas de metal a su alrededor para causar más daños al enemigo.

Podía ser que los manguales fueran ineficientes para enemigos rápidos, pero en contra de multitudes eran devastadores.

Un grupo de los magos entonces empezaron a dispararle con hechizo varios de fuego y rayo, por lo que la chica soltó sus armas y levanto una pared de hielo para protegerse.

Luego uso un **Rugido del Dragón del Hielo** para impulsar la construcción y golpear a sus oponentes con ella.

-¡Dejen de jugar y desháganse de una vez de esa ciega!-dijo otro de los magos de gremio oscuro para ordenar a un grupo de arqueros que disparan contra ella.

Entonces la **Dragon Slayer** hizo un único movimiento de manos y todos los proyectiles cayeron cortados en suelo.

-No sean groseros-dijo Kuroichi, mostrando unas garras de hielo. –No soy ciega ni nada por estilo.

-Di eso cuando puedas "ver" ataques como este-dijo Bluenote cayendo sobre la pelimorada y aplastándola contra el suelo con su magia de gravedad.

-Oh, ¿eso crees?-dijo burlonamente la maga que entonces se torno completamente blanca y se rompió en pedazos de hielo.

-¿¡Cómo!?

- **Garra del Dragón del Hielo** -dijo la **Dragón Slayer** de Hielo para acertar una patada helada contra el pecho del mago de Grimoire Heart.-No creas que no sé cómo lidiar con ataques sorpresa.

-Eres tú la que piensa que yo no sé cómo tratar con mocosas insolentes-dijo el Stinger para liberar su abismal poder mágico.

-De cualquier forma caerás. **Rugido del Dragón del Hielo.**

-Ja-exclamo Bluenote para crear un campo gravitacional en los alrededores, que hizo que el hechizo colapsara contra el suelo. -¡Tu eres quien caerá!-dijo para extender el campo y hacer que Kuroichi cayera por su propio peos, a la vez que los alrededores colapsaran formando un agujero en el suelo.

-¡Maldición!-exclamo chica con la cara estampada contra el piso.

-Ustedes **Dragón** **Slayer** son demasiado confiados-se burlo el hombre. -Creen que su magia es la más fuerte, cuando hay muchas formas de contrarrestarlos-dijo para entonces hacer señas a sus subordinados. –Acaben con ella.

-Lamento decirte que no soy una **Dragón Slayer** ordinaria-dijo la pelimorada liberando su poder mágico, el cual era neutro y no frio como se esperaría. –Soy bastante ambiciosa y he aprendido múltiples magias alternas.

Los miembros de Grimoire Heart entonces vieron como en el cielo aparecieron todo tipo de armas. Desde mazas y hachas, hasta espadas y lanzas.

-La habilidad de un usuario de **Reequip** se mide por varias cosas. Una es el número de cosas que puede invocar y otra es la distancia en que se puede hacerlo. Yo soy buena en ambas-dijo la maga antes de dejar caer sobre sus adversarios todo su arsenal.

Los soldados rápidamente se dieron a la fuga, pues era un hecho que la chica no tenía intenciones de mostrar ningún tipo de piedad.

No obstante, Bluenote no pudo evitar verse en problemas, ya que Kuroichi puso especial atención en las armas que eran lanzadas contra él.

-Puede que seas inmune a tu propia magia, pero eso no evita que yo pueda usarla en tu contra-dijo burlonamente la morena. -Incluso un mago entrenado como tú tendría problemas con proyectiles cayendo a mayor velocidad por la gravedad que tú aumentaste.

El mago solo pudo gruñir ante la razón de su oponente. Las armas caían con la misma potencia y velocidad de una lluvia de meteoritos, una que era mucho más letal e impredecible.

Sin otra opción, Bluenote desactivo su campo gravitatorio y apunto a la chica para usar su técnica más fuerte.

-¡Estas sacándome de quicio, mocosa! ¡Y solo por eso te desapareceré en la nada! **Black Hole-** dijo invocando un orbe negro que empezó a absorber todo a su alrededor.

-Solo estas cambiando la forma de tu derrota-dijo la chica levantándose, a la vez que empezaba a despedir un aura helada. Luego rodeo al hombre de incontables chuscos y bloques de hielo. –Resulta que también guardo algunas construcciones de hielo en mi almacén interdimensional y puedo hacerlas aparecer alrededor de mi enemigo. Como tus estas atrayendo todo con tu hechizo, solo facilitas mi trabajo.

-¿¡Que!?

 **-Tormenta Demoledora del Dragón de Hielo** -dijo Kuroichi al golpear a su enemigo con toda la helada.

Ni siquiera el agujero negro de Bluenote tuvo la velocidad necesaria para absorber la totalidad de los fragmentos helados que fueron contra el mago, por lo que este recibió una espectacular golpiza por parte del hechizo de la **Dragón** **Slayer.**

Con la caída de uno de los magos más fuertes del gremio, la voluntad de los soldados de Grimoire Heart se vio severamente disminuida y frenaron los intentos para ingresar al gremio que tenían como objetivo.

-No ha estado nada mal, mocosa-dijo Eva a Kuroichi. –Ese oponente te superaba en poder, pero igual pudiste lidiar con él.

-Los resultados de usar el cerebro en batalla-dijo la pelimorada orgullosa.

-Si pelearas así contra Dragneel, podrías ganarle sin problemas-dijo Eva en tono de regaño.

-S-sobre eso…-dijo la morena con la mirada baja y jugando con los dedos. –Cuando peleo contra él, mi cabeza no funciona muy bien.

-De eso no me queda duda.

Un par de aplausos atrajo la atención de las féminas que entonces vieron como un hombre de avanzada edad, se aproximo hacia ellas.

-Sorprendente. Veo que los rumores sobre Fairy Tail no están sobre infundados-dijo Hades.

-Debiste prestar muchas más atención a ellos-dijo la McDowell. –Venir a atacarnos aquí ha sido un terrible error.

-El error es tuyo, jovencita. Defender algo que no te concierne, no es muy inteligente.

-Puede que mi estadía en este lugar sea solo momentánea, pero igual no puedo tolerar que agredan el lugar en donde vivo.

-Si esa es tu decisión, entonces espero que no me culpes por ser tu verdugo-dijo el maestro de Grimoire Heart en posición de batalla.

[En Jewel]

Homura libero un intenso torrente de llamas sobre la construcción del hechizo **Némesis** en un intento por encontrar el núcleo que lo accionaba. Sin embargo, la regeneración del ser provoco que sus esfuerzos tuvieran los mismos resultados que tenían los miembros de Fairy Tail.

La mezcla de frustración y cansancio de su provocaron que no pudiera percibir el disparo de energía del gigante que bien pudo acabar con ella de no ser por la intervención de Natsu, quien tuvo la suficiente agilidad para tomar a la chica en el aire y hacer que ambos evitaran el haz.

-¿Estás bien?-pregunto Natsu a la pelinaranja en sus brazos.

-Si-dijo la chica un tanto sonrojada por el contacto del chico. -¡Un momento! ¿¡Cómo puedes tocarme!? En esta forma nadie debería poder hacerlo.

-No te preocupes. Puedo lidiar con llamas como la tuya.

-Wow-dijo Homura algo impresionada.

-Por cierto-dijo Natsu llamando su atención. -¿Podrías darme algunas de tus llamas? Tengo algo de hambre.

Dado que las flamas más evidentes de su apariencia eran las que le cubrían, la pelinaranja malinterpreto el comentario y término dándole una cachetada al **Dragon Slayer.**

-¡ **Series Aquae!** -dijo Lisanna para disparar una andanada de cinco proyectiles y luego mostrarse muy cansada.-Mi poder mágico se está agotando-advirtió ella.

-El mío también-dijo Meredith tras usar una ráfaga de espadas mágicas para atacar a uno de los gigantes.

-Esto es malo. No podremos aguantar por mucho tiempo más-dijo Ultear.

-Y lo peor es que una retirada es imposible con tales oponentes-dijo Mana deshaciéndose de otra arma sin municiones y haciendo aparecer otra.

-Si no conseguimos el punto débil de esas cosas, no la vamos a contar-dijo Happy.

La única que no comento nada fue Wendy, que quería evitar romper la concentración de su amiga Charles.

La gata blanca tenía los ojos cerrados y las manos en la cabeza, como si estuviera forzando su mente a que trabajara al máximo. No fue hasta que abrió los ojos de golpe que hizo a los demás partícipes de la razón de su silencio.

-¡Wendy! ¡Ataca al segundo gigante en su costado derecho! Justo debajo de brazo-dijo la Exceed.

-De acuerdo-afirmo rápidamente la peliazul para dirigir un **Rugido del Dragón del Viento** al punto señalado.

Con su tradicional forma de tornado taladrante, el hechizo de la **Dragón Slayer** golpeo al constructo del hechizo **Némesis** de forma contundente **.**

En primer momento pareció que el hechizo había tenido el mismo efecto que los anteriores ataques, pero cuando las marcas purpuras del gigante se apagaron y este se volvió un simple amasijo de piedras y madera, todas suspiraron con alivio.

-¿Qué has hecho? ¿Cómo supiste donde estaría el núcleo?-pregunto Mana.

-He practicado mi magia precognitiva. Me centre en saber dónde estaría el punto débil de esa cosa-dijo la Exceed.

-Perfecto. Ahora busca los núcleos del resto.

-Eso intentare-dijo la gata para volver a concentrarse por un momentos. –¡Ya está! El primero a la izquierda, en el centro de su frente.

Mana entonces hizo un disparo certero al lugar indicado y sin mucho preámbulo, otro gigante cayó.

-Ahora el siguiente-dijo la Tatsumiya.

-Lo siento. No tengo total control de mi habilidad y solo puedo acudir a ella un par de veces al día-dijo la Exceed cayendo sentada por el agotamiento.

-No te preocupes, Charles. Hiciste lo que pudiste-le dijo Wendy.

-Exacto. Ahora tenemos la oportunidad de concentrar nuestros ataques en los que quedan-dijo Happy.

-Sobre eso… No sé si esas criaturas nos están facilitando las cosas o las están empeorando-comento Lisanna visiblemente nerviosa.

Sus palabras se debían a que uno de los gigantes restantes se sacudió a Tamaki en su forma draconiana y luego empezó a desmontarse en enormes trozos que se añadieron su compañero.

Ahora el último gigante era mucho más macizo y estaba cubierto por púas. Su primera acción en esa forma fue disparar su haz destructor contra las asombradas magas.

- **Ice Make: Dhalias** -dijo Ultear en un intento de protegerlas a todas con una masiva flor de hielo, que si bien aminoro una parte del impacto, no pudo con la explosión que se origino.

-¡Chicas!-exclamo Natsu preocupado por el estado de sus amigas. El mago entonces dejo a Homura a un lado y se lanzo sobre el gigante.

- **Rugido del Dragón del Fuego -** dijo el chico para disparar una tremenda llamarada contra el pecho del constructo, pero ahora reforzado con una piel más gruesa resulto completamente indemne. -¡Maldición! Necesito más poder para hacerle daño-dijo el mago ya mostrando cansancio.

-Realmente no confió en ti, pero ya estoy demasiado agotada y quiero un respiro-dijo Homura, quien le lanzo una bola de fuego al **Dragón Slayer**. Esta era de un tono más rojizo que el fuego común y corriente, y resultaba mucho más ardiente. –Hazlo valer-dijo la pelinaranja antes de perder su transformación.

-Eso hare-dijo Natsu para proceder a absorber esas llamas por su boca. –Wow, saben realmente bien.

-¡No digas es tipo de cosas!-reclamo pelinaranja. –Es fácil malinterpretarlas.

-No te preocupes, no diré nada más-dijo tronándose los dedos. -Ya estoy encendido-dijo Salamander con su clásica sonrisa.

-Ese es precisamente el tipo de cosa que se puede malinterpretar-pensaron algunos de los presentes.

Natsu casi voló al rostro del constructo enemigo y le propino un puñetazo que provoco que este se estremeciera, aun cuando tenía masa mayor que antes.

El gigante entonces intento propinar un puñetazo, que fue detenido por una patada del chico

-¡Si crees que me voy a dejar vencer por una simple marioneta…..!-dijo imprimiendo más fuerza a sus piernas. -¡Estan muy equivocado!-exclamo antes de destrozar la extremidad.

-No puede ser-dijo Homura con los ojos muy abiertos. -¿Cómo obtuvo semejante aumento de poder con solo comer mis llamas?

-Sencillo. Cuando Natsu se plantea proteger a alguien se vuelve increíblemente fuerte-le dijo Happy.

-El es fuerte-dijo Tamaki, también impresionada.

El gigante de Némesis entonces dirigió una multitud de rayos hacia Natsu, pero este los evadió con haciendo uso del **Shundo** en los fragmentos de roca que quedaron del anterior ataque.

 **-Practe Bigi Nar. Reuníos ante mí, incontables espíritus del fuego-** dijo el chico para reunir una increíble cantidad de poder mágico en sus manos. Luego lo colapso todo en su mano derecha, de la misma forma que cuando usaba su magia **Dragón Slayer**. Acto seguido acertó un tremendo puñetazo en el pecho del gigante, que libero una nube de fuego en los alrededores. – **Puño Detonador de** **Dragón del Fuego.**

Una enorme grieta se formo en el constructo y en un fenómeno inexplicable todas las llamas en los alrededores entraron en ella. A la vez que Natsu se alejaba del punto de impacto, todo el gigante empezó a "inflarse", para luego explotar en un gran pilar de fuego.

-Increíble- Natsu-san uso las lecciones de la maestra para acumular todo su poder mágico en un único ataque-dijo Wendy.

-No voy a cuestionar que no lo usara antes, pero no puedo evitar preguntarme qué pasaría si lo usara en alguien normal-dijo Charles.

-Pues tendrás una oportunidad de verlo una vez que encontremos a Hades. Debemos localizarlo cuanto antes-le respondió Mana.

-Solo déjanos descansar por un segundo y nos podremos en marcha cuanto antes-dijo Lisanna.

[En Magnolia]

-¿¡Qué demonios significa esto!?-dijo Wakkaba una vez que llego al gremio junto a otros como Maccao y Reedus.

-¿No es obvio?-dijo Kuroichi sentada en una de las pocas mesas que seguían enteras del patio del gremio. –Eva está peleando con el maestro de Grimoire Heart-dijo ella con tranquilidad.

-Sí, eso puede ver con claridad-dijo Maccao sarcásticamente.

- **Lic Lac La Lac Lilac-** dijo Eva rodeándose de un aura helada. - **Iaculatio Grandinis (** Lanzas de Granizo)-dijo ella para arrojar de lanza de hielo contra Hades.

-Necesitaras más que eso para vencerme, mocosa-dijo Hade usando la **Magia de Balas** para destruir los proyectiles de la maga. Luego uso ambas manos para realizar una descarga de disparos sobre ella.

La rubia resulto indemne gracias a las barreras que le cubrían, y aprovecho el momento para usar el **Malleus Aquilonis** (Martillo del Dios de Hielo) sobre Hades.

-Sigue siendo nada-dijo el hombre disparando un bala penetrante que rompió el bloque de hielo que iba a golpearle. –Te enseñare un hechizo de verdad. **Amaterasu** :…-dijo rodeando a Eva con varios sellos mágicos. – **Formula** **28-** dijo provocando una severa explosión.

-Nada mal. Lo tengo que admitir-dijo la rubia saliendo de la nube de humo generada por la detonación. –Pero eso no ha sido nada de otro mundo-dijo la maga manifestando una espada blanca etérea en su mano.

Hades levanto la ceja de su ojo visible con cierta y rápidamente se agacho para evitar la hoja que le ataco. Eva inicio un rápido asedio de estocadas que fueron esquivadas dificultosamente por el anciano, ya que la rubia tenía la ventaja de que podía flotar y eso le hacía más rápida.

El maestro del gremio oscuro entonces se hizo a un lado y fue allí cuando pudo tomar a Eva de un pie con su **Magia de Cadenas** , para luego arrojarla contra el edificio del gremio. Inmediatamente le empezó a disparar una sucesión de balas explosivas.

El asedio fue detenido cuando Hades fue sorprendido por la McDowell que surgió de las sombras, para entonces acertarle un feroz zarpazo con una garra de oscuridad.

-Interesante. Esa no es una magia de sombras ordinaria. Me da la impresión de que tú has abandonado el camino luminoso de la magia-señalo el mago oscuro.

-Te equivocas, mortal. Yo jamás he tocado tal cosa-dijo vampiro para entonces usar el hechizo **Dios Tukos** (Hacha de Trueno)

-Esta pelea no tiene ningún sentido-dijo Hades esquivado la ráfaga eléctrica. –Nuestro poder mágico supera con creces el que tienen todos los aquí presentes y esta batalla se extendería por días.

-Estas subestimándome-dijo Eva con cierta molestia.

-No lo hago y es por eso que tendré que usar esto-dijo Hades para invocar una gran cantidad de magia en sus manos, que hizo que los miembros más veteranos del gremio se estremeciera.

-¡No puede ser! ¿¡Esa cosa es!?-dijo Wakaba.

-¡ **Fairy Law**!-dijo Reedus.

-¡Esa es la magia del maestro Makarov! ¿¡Pero cómo!?-dijo Macao

-Hay muchas cosas que no saben, jovenzuelos. Esta es mi propia versión, **Grimoire Law-** dijo Hades.

-Muy bonita, pero es como si fuera a permitirte que termines de prepararla-dijo Hades.

-¿En serio?

Entonces la atención de los magos de Fairy Tail fue a la nave del gremio oscuro, que entonces apunto su cañón contra la ciudad. Sin embargo, esta vez no cargo un disparo del **Jupiter** sino que formo un sello mágico más siniestro.

-No de nuevo-dijo Reedas asutado.

-¿¡ **Abbys Break**!?-dijo Wakaba.

-Si me detienes, no podrás evitar la destrucción de la ciudad. Si detienes el cañón, no evitaras que los aquí presentes se han eliminados-dijo el mago oscuro.

-¡Serás miserable!-dijo Macao con molestia.

-¡Solo un gremio de basuras como el tuyo recurriría a usar rehenes!-dijo Wakaba.

-Esta es la guerra, jovenzuelos. No se supone que las cosas sean justas-dijo Hades.

-Esto será un verdadero problema-dijo Evangeline pensando que hacer. Ella podía sobrevivir al hechizo de Hades, pero sabía que los otros no. Por otro lado, no podía dejar que mataran a los pobladores de Magnolia, ya que le cargarían toda la culpa a ella y sus conocidos. Lo último que quería, era volver a ser una prófuga de la justicia.

-Cielos-dijo Kuroichi suspirando con fastidio. –Y yo que quería mantener mi carta secreta oculta por un poco más de tiempo-dijo antes de correr hacia la ciudad.

-¿Qué pretendes, mocosa?- le pregunto la rubia.

-Yo me encargare del **Abbys Break**. Le dejo a usted ese ciclope.

-De acuerdo. Encargarte de destruir esa nave.

-Ja. Los jóvenes de ahora no saben bien su lugar-se burlo Hades. -Aun arriesgando su vida, no hay forma de que esa chica pueda detener ese hechizo a tiempo. He ordenado que lo hagan con su máximo poder.

-Tú eres quien no conoce bien las cosas. No importa cuántos siglos tengas, no puedes subestimar a un mocoso que tiene propuesto hacer algo.

Kuroichi se paro en lo alto del edificio donde estimo que sería el punto impacto. Los magos espectadores esperaban que ella intentara contraatacar el cañón con uno de sus hechizos o invocara un escudo o protección, pero ella no hizo nada de eso. Su única acción fue destapar la venda de su rostro.

El rayo del **Abyss Break** descendió de los cielosyla chica interpuso sus manos contra el ataque. Entonces una barrera se hizo presente. No era una construcción de círculos mágicos como la que hizo Evangeline previamente, ni tampoco algo creado por un artefacto misterioso. Era solo una pared invisible que disipo por completo el poderoso rayo elemental, a la vez que filtraba su poder hacia el cuerpo de la chica.

-Grrr-exclamo con molestia Hades al ver que unos de sus ataques fue detenido. -No importa. Ustedes morirán de todas formas. **Grimoire Law-** dijo el hombre liberando la letal luz de su poderoso hechizo.

Sin embargo, la luz no fue dispersada con la ferocidad con que debía hacerlo. La razón no era otra que Evangeline, quien había usado su cuerpo para contener la destructora magia.

Incluso Hades se vio espantado por tal acción. No porque le impresionara esa muestra de sacrificio, sino porque cualquier cosa que fuera golpeada por su hechizo a esa distancia seria vaporizada al instante.

Lo cierto es que la McDowell no salió ilesa de su acción. Su brazo izquierdo y parte de su estomago habían desaparecido por el impacto del **Grimoire Law,** por lo que ahora se encontraba sumamente debilitada.

-El titulo de Mago Santo es apropiado para ti Evangeline McDowell, pero debes reconocer que tus esfuerzos han sido en vano-dijo Hades.

-¿En serio?-dijo la rubia en tono burlón. –¿No te has olvidado algo muy importante?

-¿Qué?

-Esa mocosa no detuvo tu hechizo neutralizándolo, ella absorbió su magia.

-¿Y eso qué?-reclamo Hades empezando a sudar frio.

-¿Te lo tengo que deletrear? Ella es una Dragón Slayer y sabes bien que pasa cuando uno de ellos consume magia.

-¡Noooo!-dijo Hades poniendo su atención en la pelimorada a lo lejos.

- **Rugido Aurora del Dragón de Hielo** -exclamo Kuroichi desatando un masivo y estrepitoso rayo arcoíris contra la nave de Grimoire Heart, que detono de forma inmediata por el intenso daño recibido.

Tras la acción, Hades cayó de rodillas apretándose el pecho y respirando agitadamente.

-¿En verdad creíste que no sentiría todo el poder mágico que venía de tu nave?-dijo Eva riendo. -La próxima vez protege mejor tu punto débil.

Hades ni siquiera pudo responderle apropiadamente, pues termino desmayándose por la pérdida del Devil Heart que mantenía en su nave y su propia magia.

-Eso ha sido sorprendente, maestra.-le dijo Macao. – ¿Aunque no cree que es propio que vaya con un medico?-dijo con algo de miedo por el estado de la rubia.

-¿Por esto?-dijo la loli viendo sus heridas. –No son nada de importancia-dijo regenerándose con oscuridad.

-Como me alegro de que se haya unido a nuestro gremio y no a uno oscuro-dijo Wakaba tragando con nervios por el poder de su actual maestra.

-Es verdad-le dijo su compañero. –Ahora debemos ocuparnos del control de daños. Aun hay soldados de Grimoire Heart sueltos y debemos atender a los heridos.

-Sí. Sería bueno que vayan a darle una mano a esa chica-dijo Eva señalando a donde Kuroichi.

Quienes llegaron en su auxilio fueron Nab y Max, que además de felicitarla por su trabajo, quería ver porque no había bajado del edificio donde estaba.

Una vez en el tejado, encontraron a la chica de rodillas, aparentemente por el cansancio.

-Bien hecho, Kuroichi. Nos salvaste de un buen desastre-dijo Max a la pelimorada que se encontraba de espaldas.

-Es correcto. Tal vez considere hacer una misión contigo-dijo Nab.

-Como digan. Ahora podrían pasarme mi venda-dijo ella señalando débilmente el trozo de tela que estaba a un par de metros de su costado.

-No hay problema. Solo déjame…-dijo el moreno acercándose a ella.

-¡Por favor!...Solo dámela-exigió ella.

-Ok-dijo Max sin comprender mucho la razón del alboroto. El entonces uso su **Magia de Arena** para acercar la prenda a su propietaria.

Ya con el objeto, Kuroichi se ato la venda azul sin decir otra palabra.

-Ahora si podría aceptar una mano. No creo que pueda moverme por los próximos días-dijo ella antes de colapsar.

* * *

Y aquí finaliza este capítulo. Solo me falta uno para pasar a lo que todos quieren, que es que el Time Skip de 7 años (o más bien 5-6 dado el tiempo que ya paso).

No creo tardarme mucho con la continuación. Ya tengo que voy a escribir, pero preferí cortar el capitulo en esta parte.

Como han visto, Natsu no necesariamente tuvo que cambiar su magia, solo emplea lo que ha aprendido para fortalecer sus técnicas.

 **miguelPuentedejesus:** Gracias.

Eso es todo por ahora.


	7. Chapter 7

**Magister Dragón Slayer**

No me pertenece Fairy Tail ni Mahou Sensei Negima

 **Capitulo 7**

-¡Maldición! ¿¡Cuántas veces tengo que decirles que dejen de venir aquí!?-reclamo Porlyusica a Lissana y sus acompañantes cuando hicieron presencia en su hogar.

-Lo siento, Porlyusica-san. Pero quisiera que viera a uno de nuestros amigos-dijo la peliblanca.

-Les digo que estoy bien. No tengo nada malo-dijo Natsu algo fastidiado por la insistencia de sus compañeras.

-No puede decir eso cuando te viste bastante debilitado en nuestro viaje de regreso-comento Charles.

-Ya me había pasado con anterioridad, así que no es nada importante.

-Déjame adivinar. ¿Has usado una magia elemental distinta a la tuya?

-He usado algo de magia oscura, pero solo ha sido algo de bajo nivel.

-Ya veo- apto seguido la mujer le dio un puñetazo a la cabeza de Natsu.

-¿¡A que ha venido eso!?-reclamo el pelirrosa.

-Porque solo me molestan con idioteces. Ustedes **Dragón Slayer** desarrollan biologías distintas a la de otros humanos. No pueden usar elementos distintos al de su magia tan a la ligera.

-¿En serio?

-Por supuesto, cabeza de chorlito. Para un dragón que ha dominado un elemento, todos los demás resultan un tanto venenosos. No obstante, como solo estas usando una magia que imita sus cualidades, puedes evitar ese defecto mejorando tu poder mágico.

-Genial. Entonces solo debo entrenar mucho más- dijo Natsu antes de recibir otro golpe. -¡Auuu! ¿¡Ahora que!?

-Es solo para que te quede claro que no me ocupare de cualquier problema en el que te metas. Ya suficiente tengo con la otra mocosa.

-¿Otra? ¿Quién?

-¡Porlyusica! ¡Déjeme salir de una vez!-se escucho del interior de la vivienda de la pelirrosa.

-¡Ya te dije que debes guardar reposo!-le respondió la maga con mucha molestia.

-Al menos déjeme conseguir un helado. Con eso recuperare fuerzas.

-¿¡Y como eso te va ayudar!?

-El helado tiene hielo, duh. Eso me ayudara a recuperarme. ¿Acaso no es obvio?

-¿¡Saben qué!? Háganme el favor y aparten a esa molestia de aquí-dijo Porlyusica echando a todos del lugar.

[Más tarde, en las calles de Magnolia]

-Y eso fue lo que paso mientras no estaban-dijo Kuroichi. –Debo decir que fue más emocionante que las misiones que acostumbro.

-¡Ah, diablos! Y yo que quería patearle el culo a ese Hades-se quejo Natsu.

-Lamento decirte que te quedaras con las ganas. Ya el Consejo lo puso en custodia junto al resto de su gremio.

-Eso nos quitara un peso de encima-dijo Charles. -¿No lo crees, Wendy?

-Mmm-expreso la peliazul, que parecía muy perdida en sus pensamientos.

-¿Qué te sucede?

-Disculpa. Es solo que el olor de Porlyusica-san me resulto muy familiar.

-Me sorprende que puedas percibir algo en ella. Yo solo siento olor a medicina, madera y polvo-dijo Kuroichi.

-Es verdad-dijo Natsu. -Ella pasa tanto tiempo encerrada en su árbol que parece que forma parte de él-se burlo.

-Ustedes dos paren. No es nada correcto que hablen así de quien nos ha cuidado por muchos años-reclamo Lisanna.

-Mmmmm-expreso Kuroichi.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Es que siento que tu olor cambio. Acaso tu y Natsu…

-¿¡Qué demonios estás diciendo!?-dijo la Strauss toda roja, al entender la insinuación.

-Sus magias están algo combinadas, así que da la impresión de que hicieron cositas.

-¿A qué se refieren?-pregunto inocentemente la peliazul de grupo.

-Como que aun eres muy joven para saber del tema, Wendy. Mejor dejare el asunto a un lado.

Tras unos minutos los magos llegaron al gremio. Allí encontraron una escena por demás estrafalaria. En un lado de la sala estaba Rankan encerrado en un bloque de hielo, con una panti en sus manos. En el otro lado había unas mesas apiladas a modo de fortaleza. Y finalmente en el centro del lugar, estaba Evangeline con varias venitas marcadas en su frente.

-¿Que paso aquí?-dijo Charles, que fue la primera en atreverse a hablar.

-El idiota no pudo contenerse y empezó a molestar a las mocosas-explico la McDowelll.

-¡Porque no nos dijeron que ese idiota estaba con ustedes!-reclamo Homura, mostrando su rostro desde el interior de las mesas.

-No sabíamos que no se llevaban-dijo Natsu.

-¡Ninguna persona decente se lleva bien con ese pervertido!

-Es correcto-reafirmo Tamaki.

-¿Y qué les hizo?-pregunto Lisanna.

-¡No voy a hablar de eso!-dijo la pelinaranja toda roja.

-Pero si no nos dices que sucedió, no podemos ayudarte.

-¡Ni hablar!

-No te preocupes, Lisanna. Según lo que veo puedo deducir que ocurrió. Rakan debió haber hecho uso de su técnica legendaria-dijo Kuroichi.

-¿Legendaria?-dijeron Natsu, Wendy y Lisanna desconcertados.

-Tal vez una demostración dejara las cosas claras-dijo la pelimorada, que entonces desapareció por un instante. Luego hizo presencia a un lado de Lisanna ondeando una muy comprometedora pieza de ropa de color blanco. –Con ustedes la legendaria **Técnica de Agarre Furtivo**.….. Oh, esto es decepcionante. Esperaba algo más atrevido de ti, Lisanna-chan. ¿Donde están los de rayas atigradas?-dijo la morena pervertidamente.

Para cuando la Strauss se dio de cuenta que había perdido sus panty, se puso completamente roja. Luego sin mediarlo mucho tomo una silla de las del comedor y golpeo a la morena en el rostro, mandándola a volar en el proceso.

-Valió la pena-dijo la pelimorada antes de caer inconsciente.

Entonces Lisanna tomo su ropa y abandono la sala, dejando a los miembros de Fairy Tail un poco rojos por lo sucedido.

 _-Urghhh. Al menos la cosa no fue peor. Ese idiota pudo haberle enseñado esa técnica a Natsu-_ pensó Evangeline. –Muy bien. Ya saben que sucedió con la mocosa. Ahora quisiera escuchar que tienen que decir sobre su misión.

-¿Eh?-dijo Natsu.

-Ya Mana me explico cómo les fue y con quienes se encontraron, pero ya saben que ella es corta de palabras. Ahora quiero que ustedes me digan su versión.

-Eso no es importante. Queremos saber porque Hades ataco el gremio-dijo el pelirrosa.

-Ciertamente esa es una buena pregunta. Especialmente porque el no vino con la firme intención de destruir el gremio

-¿En serio?-dijo Charles.

-Esa es la impresión que me dejo. Hades contaba con el suficiente poder de fuego para aniquilar el gremio con facilidad. No sé porque realizo un ataque frontal con sus soldados.

-Entonces debemos interrogarlo-dijo Natsu con los puños en llamas.

-No contaría con ello. Está en manos del Consejo y dudo que te den una audiencia. Por eso les estaba esperando. ¿Saben si el gremio guarda algo especial?

-Ni idea.

-Más allá de una gran colección de libros mágicos y hechizos en la biblioteca, no encontraras nada mas-dijo Macao llegando al lugar.

-¿Y lo sabes por…?-pregunto Evangeline.

-He pasado casi toda mi vida en el gremio. Si el viejo Makarov estuviera escondiendo algo, lo hubiera sabido.

-Discúlpame si tengo mis dudas-dijo la maestra algo molesta.

[Horas después]

Luego varios relatos y explicaciones, los miembros de Fairy Tail llegaron al punto en donde se debían preguntar por el destino de las recientes visitantes.

-Agradezco su ayuda, pero de ninguna forma me quedare con esos pervertidos por aquí-dijo Homura señalando a Rakan, Chamo y Kuroichi.

-Qué pena. Me hubiera gustado molestarlas un poco mas-dijo Jack riendo.

-Es una lástima. Me gusta su estilo liberal-dijo la morena ganando una mala mirada de la pelinaranja.

-¿Están seguras? Al menos en el gremio tendrán caras conocidas-dijo Evangeline.

-Sí. Puede que este mundo sea desconocido para nosotras, pero no podemos permitirnos el lujo de quedarnos a jugar. Buscaremos informaremos de él a nuestra manera.

-No soy quien para detenerlas, mas tendrán que hacer algo por mí para que les deje ir en paz.

-¿De qué se trata?

-Si por casualidad se topan con una de mis latosas compañeras quiero que la envíen a Magnolia. Realmente espero que ese no sea el caso, pero igual necesito que me hagan ese favor.

-De acuerdo. De igual forma me gustaría saber si logra contactar a Fate-sama u otra de mis compañeras.

-Me parece justo. Ambas necesitamos contactar con nuestro mundo origen.

-Me molesta un poco que no se unan Fairy Tail. Sus habilidades son muy buenas-comento Natsu. –Pero al menos traten de unirse a un gremio. Encontraran que así su búsqueda resultara más fácil y entretenida.

-Ya lo dijimos. No podemos darnos el lujo de jugar-respondió Homura.

-Yo digo que deben tomarse un momento-intervino Rakan. –Ya presenciaron que este mundo está lleno de peligros, pero aun aquí tiene la oportunidad de disfrutar de la paz que jamás han presenciado.

-Lo…..lo tendremos en cuenta-dijo Homura para entonces retirarse del gremio en compañía de su amiga Tamaki.

-Esperemos que ese par no se tope con ese endemoniado dragón-comento Mana.

-Al menos sabremos cuáles son los objetivos de esa bestia en caso de que lo hagan-le respondió Eva.

-¿Por qué no se llevan bien con esas chicas?-pregunto Wendy.

-Larga historia. No somos enemigas, pero tampoco podemos decir que son amigas.

-Entiendo lo que dices-dijo Natsu. -Muchos de nuestros enemigos terminan volviéndose nuestros amigos.

-Sobre eso. ¿Qué fue de Milcovich?

-Ella se separó de nosotros antes de que llegáramos a Magnolia. Dijo que buscaría resarcir los males que ha causado.

-Es una pena. Me hubiera gustado tenerla aquí en el gremio. **Magia de Tiempo** y **Magia de Hielo** son una interesante combinación.

-Le dije que viniera a Fairy Tail si necesitaba algo. Así que posiblemente le veamos en el futuro.

-¿Estás seguro, Natsu?-dijo Wakaba. -Podríamos meternos en problemas si el Consejo se entera que ayudamos a uno de los que lo atacaron.

-Ultear nos dijo algo muy importante. Ella nos dijo que nuestros amigos estaban vivos.

-¿¡Cómo!?-dijeron muchos de los miembros presentes.

-Bueno, no lo dijo con esas palabras. Pero dijo que hay muchas posibilidades de que estén bien. Solo tenemos que esperar-dijo el pelirrosa muy decidido.

-Aye-dijo Happy para reafirmar lo dicho.

-Eso haremos-dijo Lisanna sin perder la esperanza de ver a sus hermanos.

-Cuento con ello. Ya quiero ver a Erza-chan-dijo Kuroichi.

-Son libres de hacerlo que quieran. Solo recuerden que no permitiré que esperen como unos vagos. Todavía faltan unas reparaciones a la fachada del edificio y no se pagaran solas-menciono la maestra del gremio.

-Entonces pongamos manos a la obra-dijo el Dragneel emocionado. –Pero antes-dijo volteándose hacia Kuroichi. –Pelea conmigo.

-¿Eh? Ni hablar-le contesto la chica.

-¿Por qué?-dijo el pelirrosa lamentándose.

-Aun no me he recuperado del todo.

-¿Cómo? Pero si ya han pasado varios días de tu pelea.

-Seré honesta. Use un as oculto que tengo para detener el **Abyss Break** y ¡detesto tener que usarlo! Entre los motivos de ello está el que me debilita severamente. Si quieres pelear tendrás que esperar un par de días más.

-Que fastidio.

-Bien, ya la escuchaste. Ahora muevan el trasero-advirtió Evangeline para hacer que todos fueran a la tabla de misiones.

[Una semana después, a la afueras de Magnolia]

-Era necesario que trajeras a tu novia, Natsu-pregunto Kuroichi mientras hacía unos estiramientos.

-Ella es muy compañera de batalla, así que debe estar al tanto de todas mis estrategias-contesto Natsu mientras tronaba sus dedos.

Lisanna quedo algo conforme con la respuesta. No es Natsu hubiera aceptado que eran una pareja, pero al menos no lo había negado como lo hubiera hecho en otra ocasión.

-Pensaba que tu gato era tu compañero-dijo la pelimorada.

-También lo es, pero él iba a salir con Wendy y Charles-explico el Dragneel.

-Hablando de eso. Escuche que el otro Dragon Slayer del gremio también tenía un gato. ¿Es acaso una tradición o solo es una casualidad que todos ustedes tengan un Exceed?

-No hay una forma correcta de responder a esa pregunta. Happy y los demás nos acompañan por razones muy varias. Aunque tal vez debería hablarte de nuestro viaje a Edolas.

-Eso podrá esperar.

-Me parece bien.

-¿Cómo definiremos al ganador?

-Fácil. El primero en quedar inconsciente pierde.

-Perfecto. Espero que tengas hambre, porque morderás el polvo.

-No cuentes con ello.

[Horas después]

-Urghhh. Mi cabeza-dijo Kuroichi mientras recuperaba el conocimiento. -¿Qué demonios paso?-dijo la chica para proceder a revisar los alrededores. Rápidamente reconoció que estaba en una autentica pocilga, pues el desorden reinaba en todas partes. Luego se dio cuenta que se encontraba en el piso del lugar bajo una sabana.

El primer pensamiento que le llego fue el que había sido derrotada y había sido llevada al refugio más cercano. Sin embargo, un pequeño murmullo y movimiento desmotaron la teoría por completo.

Con un profundo shock, Kuroichi descubrió que tenía a su lado a Natsu y Lisanna. El problema venia por el hecho de que ambos estaban muy unidos en un abrazo, mientras estaban en paños menores.

A la pelimorada no le interesaba en lo absoluto como ambos habían terminado en tal situación, pero dado que compartía la misma sabana con ellos, asumió el peor escenario.

Con horror bajo la mirada y descubrió que ella estaba en las mismas fachas que los otros dos y automáticamente palideció.

-Algo me dice que hice algo que no debía hacer-dijo la morena empezando a morderse la uñas.

* * *

Un capitulo corto, pero honestamente no daba para más. Aun tengo que digerir el hecho de que Fairy Tail llego a su fin. No voy a decir que estoy completamente conforme con el final, pero al menos Hiro dejo las puertas semi-abiertas con varios shippings. No tendré que trabajar con la presión de que hay una pareja oficial definida para Natsu.

El primordial objetivo del capítulo era dejar la base de porque Natsu terminara en una relación de tipo Harem y luego verán el porqué.

Otra cosa de la que no estaba seguro era que haría el actual equipo en los años antes del regreso de los otros miembros. No todo puede ser entrenamiento. Lo bueno es que la solución que conseguí da a lugar a que cierta albina entre en el harem del Dragneel. Con eso puedo decir que la restricción de cinco participantes esta levantada. No es que vayan a ser muchas, pero al menos el número subió un poco.

 **Miguelpuentedejesus** : Gracias.

 **carlos29** : Que bueno que te gusto

 **dios demonio Dragneel** : Siento la tardanza. Me alegra que guste la historia.

 **Flarius** : Gracias. Puedes esperar que las reacciones serán épicas. Puede que incluso corra algo de sangre. Sobre el modo fuego-rayo actualmente tengo mis dudas. No quiero que Natsu se vuelva una copia de Negi, por lo que si bien no descarto que pueda usarlo, no lo hare una carta que use todo el tiempo. Si he leído algunos de tus fics. Me gusta mucho Shinobi Dragón.

Eso es todo por ahora.

Pd: el lemon se los debo para un próximo capitulo.


	8. Chapter 8

**Magister Dragón Slayer**

No me pertenece Fairy Tail ni Mahou Sensei Negima

 **Capitulo 8**

-¡Aquí están! ¡Rápido, aquí están!-fueron las palabras que escucharon múltiples personas que se encontraban tiradas en los alrededores de un bosque.

-¡No puedo creerlo! ¿¡Esa es Levy-chan!?-fue lo siguiente que escucharon.

-¡Sí, sí! ¡Están todos!

Erza fue una de las primeras que se levanto y pudo visualizar a los dueños de las voces. Al primero que observo primero fue un pequeño joven por demás particular.

De piel clara y cabello cortó color azul. Vestía con una camisa azul y pantalones cortos del mismo color. También usaba una mochila verde y par de guanteletes y botas metálicos. Dichas prendas no eran muy destacables, pues lo que más le llamo la atención a la pelirroja fueron las alas blancas, las orejas y cola azules de gato que tenía el muchacho.

-¡Erza-chan! ¡Es un gusto volver verte!-dijo el emocionado peliazul con una voz que la Escarlet no puedo evitar reconocer.

-¿Happy?-dijo la pelirroja sorprendida. -¿¡En verdad eres tú!?

-Aye-dijo el Exceed diciendo su característico asentimiento.

-¿¡Pero cómo!?

-Fui yo-dijo una niña rubia de vestido rosa y orejas emplumadas. –Soy la Primer Maestra de Fairy Tail. Mavis Vermillion.

Inmediatamente los presentes quedaron estupefactos, incluido el Exceed azul al no concebir el parentesco que había entre la niña y su actual maestra. Eliminando por supuesto el hecho de que su semblantes se parecían tanto como el día a la noche.

Conforme los miembros perdidos de Fairy Tail eran encontrados, estos quedaban pasmados al ver la apariencia de sus compañeros. Los presentes Max, Droy, Warren, Bisca, Jet y Alzack se veían inevitablemente más mayores y más maduros.

Luego fue que Mavis explico a los miembros de su gremio como ella había usado el poder de los vínculos y fe que habían mostrado al momento de enfrentar a Acnologia para convocar a la magia **Fairy Sphere**.

Esta no solo les había protegido del rugido de Acnologia sino que también les había dejado en un estado de estasis temporal que duro 7 años. Nuevamente los miembros perdidos de Tenrou quedaron en shock al darse cuenta que habían estado "fuera" tanto tiempo, pero los demás les dijeron que no había tiempo para caras largas. Tenían que volver al gremio de inmediato.

[Horas después]

El diseño del edificio Fairy Tail seguía siendo el mismo. Este ya era demasiado impresionante para cambiarlo. Sin embargo, ahora el gremio ocupaba un mayor terreno que era ocupado por dos edificaciones. En lado derecho fue construido un pequeño chalet de madera que se veía increíblemente acogedor, mientras que en el izquierdo había una torre de estilo oriental que era tan grande como el edificio principal.

Aquello dio a entender que el gremio se había expandido en los últimos. Algo que impresiono a los presentes.

Los miembros de Tenrou se alegraron que el gremio no hubiera perdido la chispa tras su desaparición. De alguna forma llegaron a la conclusión de que amigo cabeza de flamas tenía que ver con eso, por lo que él fue al primero a quien buscaron cuando entraron en la sala principal del gremio.

No obstante la escena que allí se daba bloqueo por completo aquella intención.

-¡Por última vez! ¡Vuelvan bajen de allí, mocosos malcriados!-reclamo una joven morena a una niña y un niño que colgaban de uno de los candelabros del salón.

-¡Ni hablar!-dijeron ambos al unisonó.

-Bien. Ese caso tendré que comer algo de helado-señalo la chica tronándose los dedos.

-Eso no será suficiente para hacernos bajar-advirtió la niña de vestido blanco.

-Ya ríndete-dijo el niño burlonamente, quien tenía una camisa y shorts rojos.

-No entendieron bien. ¡Ustedes serán las paletas!-dijo la pelimorada mientras formaba una masa de hielo en sus manos.

Los pequeños solo sacaron la lengua ante la amenaza, pero tras ver a un grupo de personas entrar en el edificio, se soltaron y se pusieron tras la chica de leotardo.

-¿¡Y esos niños!?-dijo Gray, quien además impresiono por ver a una maga de hielo.

-¿Acaso Natsu y Lisanna se han encogido?-dijo Erza al ver el gran parecido que había entre esos dos.

-No. Miren su cabello-comento Lucy.

En efecto, los jóvenes tras Kuroichi se diferenciaban de los mencionados por el hecho de que tenían colores invertidos. El niño de unos cinco años tenía el cabello picudo de color blanco y la niña de igual edad lo tenía en corte de tazón con el color rosa.

-Vaya vaya. ¿Qué tenemos aquí? ¿Ustedes son los sujetos de los que siempre hablan Natsu y los demás?-dijo la pelimorada "viendo" al grupo.

-Eso creo. ¿Quiénes son esos niños?-pregunto Mirajane viendo atentamente a esos dos.

-¿Estos dos? Son Jing y Jang dijo la morena tocando la cabeza de la niña y el niño respectivamente. –Pero son mejor conocidos como espanto y pesadilla.

-¡Oye!-reclamaron los pateando a su "protectora" en las pantorrillas.

-¡Ustedes dos….!-dijo la chica vendada estrujando los dientes

Todos los presentes vieron con una gota de sudor la escena, aun desconcertados por los presentes. Aun cuando tenían una posible respuesta a la identidad de los dos pequeños, rápidamente la descartaron al pensar que no era nada lógica.

-¡Ya llegamos!-dijo una muy conocida voz abriendo las puertas del edificio, trayendo consigo una carreta.

Inmediatamente los miembros de Tenrou encontraron a quienes estaban buscando. Era imposible no reconocer esa cabellera rosa.

Natsu se había dejado crecer el cabello. No era una melena con la de Gajeel, pero tenía un largo que hacia llegara hasta sus hombros. El joven había ganado altura y musculatura, poniéndole a la par de Gildarts. Usaba un par de pantalones blancos del mismo estilo usual, los cuales eran acompañados por una chaqueta negra de una sola manga que dejaba al descubierto su brazo derecho. No paso por alto el hecho de que que esta tuviera una N en llamas como logotipo en el lado izquierdo de su pecho.

El **Dragón Slayer** no se encontraba solo. La "menor" de los Strauss se encontraba a su lado. Lisanna conservaba su mismo corte, pero ahora era un poco más frondoso. Sus rasgos seguían iguales, pero ahora eran más acentuados. Especialmente en su delantera. La albina ahora vestía con atuendo similar al que portaba en Edolas, con el detalle de que su blusa era de color rosa con un emblema como el de Natsu.

Tanto Natsu y Lisanna como los miembros desaparecidos se disponían a arrojarse unos sobre el otro para abrazarse por la alegría que les causaba reencontrarse, pero un par de niños se les adelantaron y hicieron algo que dejo paralizados a la mitad de la partes.

-¡Mamá!/ ¡Papá!-dijeron Jang y Jing respetivamente para lanzase sobre los brazos de la recién llegada pareja.

-¿Eh?-dijeron los otros con los ojos en blanco y la boca abierta. -¿¡EEEEEEHHHHH!?-expresaron con tal incredulidad que se oyó en toda Magnolia.

[Minutos después]

Luego un muy necesario vaso de agua (o licor según el caso) para pasar la sorpréndete revelación, los miembros desaparecidos de Fairy Tail empezaron con la avalancha de preguntas que tenían.

-¡Natsu! ¿¡Es en serio!? ¿Esos niños son….Tuyos?-dijo Erza roja a más no poder.

-Tal como parece. Ellos son nuestros gemelos. Jing Dragneel y Jang Dragneel-dijo Natsu con una gran sonrisa mientras tenía en sus piernas a la pelirrosa, mientras que Lisanna tenía al albino en las suyas.

-¿Entonces ustedes dos…..?-dijo la pelirroja echando humo.

-¡Sí!-dijo Lisanna enseñando su mano, la cual tenía un anillo con gema en forma de flama.

-¿¡Que pasa contigo, Natsu!?-dijo Elfman levantándose en total shock. – ¡Casarte con mi hermana no es cosa de hombres!

-Actualmente si lo es-señalo Happy ante la frase del muy confundido Strauss.

-¿Y exactamente como paso? Quiero decir, ustedes dos se llevaban bien de niños, pero…-dijo Gray.

-Es una….muy larga historia-dijo Lisanna con una risa nerviosa.

-Sí. Es mejor que hablemos de eso en otro momento-dijo el Dragneel en las mismas condiciones.

-¡Natsu!-dijo Mira con una voz de ultratumba que asusto a los presentes. –Quisiéramos saber cómo sucedió-dijo la albina que se levanto y presionaba el lugar con su magia.

Todos los Dragneel empezaron a sudar copiosamente, con los más pequeños abrazando a sus padres. Aun cuando les habían contado mucho de su tía, la dulce Mirajane, al final ellos terminaron teniendo una fuerte primera impresión de la demoniaca Mirajane.

-En verdad no creo que ellos deban hablar de ello en este momento. -señalo Kuroichi sudando a mares. -Hay niños presentes.

-Bien-dijo la albina volviéndose a sentar. –Solo les advierto que quiero saberlo. Quisiera saber cómo nacieron mis ahijados-dijo la chica ahora con una sonrisa.

-Esto…Siento ser la que lo diga, pero yo soy la madrina de esos dos-dijo la pelimorada para luego recibir una mirada demoniaca de la Strauss.

-¿¡Cómo!?-reclamo Mirajane.

-Ciertas circunstancias llevaran a que yo tomara ese papel-señalo la morena jugando con sus dedos. –Ese y el de niñera vitalicia-dijo por lo bajo.

-Tranquila, Onee-chan. Nada impide que puedas cuidar a Jing y Jang-dijo Lisanna intercediendo en la posible tragedia que iba a darse.

-De acuerdo. Supongo que era inevitable que otra persona consiguiera ese papel-dijo Mirajane suspirando. –Además, creo el Onee-chan esta fuera lugar. Con estos siete años que pasaron.

-Si-dijo la otra Strauss con una mirada melancólica.

-A todas esta creo que alguien no se ha presentado apropiadamente-dijo Mirajane viendo a la pelimorada.

-Entonces déjenme presentarme. Mi nombre es Kuroichi Shihoin. Un gusto conocerles. Especialmente a ti, Erza-chan-dijo la morena dedicándole una "tierna mirada" a la pelirroja, quien tuvo un fuerte escalofrió como los que conseguía con Ichiya.

-Entonces se han unidos nuevos miembros al gremio, ¿verdad?-dijo Gray.

-Si hay un montón-dijo Natsu emocionado. –Ya quiero que los conozcan.

-Me parece bien. Tengo especial interés en ti, Kuroichi.

-¿Eh?-dijeron la mencionada y cierta peliazul, cada una con un distinto tono de desconcierto.

-Supongo que has sido la rival de flamitas durante todos estos años. Seguro que has descubierto muchas formas de derrotarle-dijo el Fullbuster ganándose que el pelirrosa le ofreciera un puñetazo.

-S-si, por supuesto. N-nosotros somos rivales. P-puede que conozca un truco o dos-dijo la morena nerviosamente.

-¿¡ _Una rival en el amor_!?-grito mentalmente Juvia mordiendo un pañuelo.

-Dicen que hay nuevos miembros, pero el lugar se ve bastante vacio-menciono Lucy. -¿Dónde están los demás?

-De misión. Fuimos realmente afortunados por terminar la nuestra justamente cuando llegaron-dijo Natsu. – ¿Ya te encargaste avisarle a los demás, Warren?

-Así es. Quise hacerlo cuando Blue Pegasus nos aviso sobre la posible presencia de Tenroujima, pero la Maestra me pidió que esperara a confirmara primero la noticia.

-¿Maestra? ¿Entonces han elegido a otro cabeza de gremio?-pregunto Makarov desde la barra de la sala.

-De hecho ella se postulo-menciono Jet.

-Evangeline-sama es muy estricta, pero definitivamente nos ha ayudado mucho-dijo Droy.

-¿En serio?-dijo el Dreyar. –Supongo que debe ser una mujer de gran nivel.

-No se preocupe. Ella está a su altura-dijo Kuroichi soltando una pequeña risa al "ver" al anciano enano.

-¿Y cómo es?-pregunto Lucy.

-Eva-chan es terrorífica-dijo la morena mientras aparecía un escenario tormentoso a sus espaldas. –Ella es una bruja oscura que atormenta a los inocentes cuando van a dormir-dijo ella mientras la "imagen mental" de una rubia de exuberantes proporciones y diabólica mirada aparecía tras sus espaldas. Vistiendo un leotardo de cuero negro que dejaba sus hombros al descubierto y una capa oscura hecha jirones. –Escapen mientras tengan oportunidad, ella tomara su alma en cuanto menos se los esperen-finalizo la pelimorada para que la "imagen" pusiera su mano sobre la cabeza de la relatadora, causando que esta y la Heartfilia se helaran.

-Si tienes tiempo para estar jugando, tienes tiempo para ir y tomar una misión, mocosa-dijo la McDowell.

-S-si, Eva-sama.

Dada por finalizada su advertencia, la rubia asumió su apariencia normal, la cual era la de una niña de 10 años con un elaborado vestido rosa victoriano. Cosa que por supuesto dejo muy impresionado a los recién llegados.

-Vaya, vaya. Parece que alguien si sabe cómo controlar las cosas-dijo Makarov al ver que su sucesora parecía dirigir a los miembros muy bien.

-Era hora de que alguien supiera administrar el gremio. Hay mucho potencial en él para que se vaya solo en causar destrozos en su propia propiedad.

-Es que allí está la gracia del gremio.

-Al final el **Dragón Slayer** me convenció de que buscara una forma para canalizar toda esa energía. Luego podrán verla.

-Tienen que ver el domo de pelea. Me muero porque vean que tan fuerte me he vuelto.

-A su debido tiempo, Natsu. Creo que muchos querrán dar una vuelta por sus hogares-dijo Erza.

-No hay problema. Mientras tanto organizaremos las cosas para hacer una buena fiesta. Necesitamos celebrar su regreso.

-De acuerdo. Hagan lo que gusten. Solo minimicen los destrozos-dijo Eva.

-Me impresionaría ver eso-comento Lucy con una gota. –Aunque ahora quisiera saber que es de mi apartamento-dijo ella para entonces caer cabizbaja. –Seguro que ya me deben haber echado y tirado mis cosas.

-Te alegrara saber que tu apartamento sigue en tu nombre, Lucy. La casera estuvo dispuesta a esperar a que regresaras.

-¿En serio?-dijo la rubia sorprendida. –Pero eso significa…..

-No te preocupes. Yo y Happy hemos ganado mucho dinero con nuestras misiones y hemos mantenido al día tu renta.

-¡Eso es increíble!-dijo la Heartfilia emocionada. –Es la mejor noticia que podría haber recibido.

-Sin embargo…..-dijo Natsu ahora con un semblante más serio. –Creo que debería hablarte sobre algo que sucedió.

-¿De qué se trata?-dijo Lucy ahora preocupada por el repentino cambio de actitud de su amigo.

-Lisanna, tardare un rato en regresar. Voy a llevar a Lucy a ese lugar-dijo Natsu viendo a la albina.

-Tranquilo. Tómense tu tiempo. Le pediré ayuda a Kinana para todo-dijo la Strauss.

Tras esto Natsu, Lucy y Happy abandonaron el gremio. Muchos de los miembros varones se quedaron esperando en el edificio, pero las féminas tomaron rumbo a Fairy Hills, en compañía de Bisca, quien les iba comentando sobre los cambios que habido sufrido la ciudad de Magnolia.

Erza, Juvia, Levy, Cana y Evergreen sufrieron un golpe emocional al descubrir que sus ahorros se habían desvanecido debido a la renta de Fairy Hills. También lo fue descubrir que Bisca había abandonado el lugar a favor de mudarse con Alzack, con quien se había casado y tenido una niña. Cosa que se volvió una estocada con las palabras "solteronas" para las jóvenes

El complejo seguía igual de conservado debido a que las otras residentes se encargaron de cuidarlo en la ausencia de Erza, quien hacía las veces de matrona. La actuales ocupantes eran Kinana, Laki, Kuroichi y Mana. Donde estas dos últimas ocupaban varias habitaciones para guardar sus pertenencias.

Obviamente preguntaron que era de Wendy y Charles, pero Bisca se mostro reacia a responder. De hecho prefirió a hacer un comentario ajeno para salir del tema.

-Erza. Te sugeriría que desinfectaras tus armaduras ante de intentar usarlas-dijo la peliverde.

-¿Y eso porque? ¿Hubo una plaga o algo por estilo?-dijo la Scarlet extrañada.

-No sería tan severa para decir eso, pero te comentare que Kuroichi no es alguien a quien puedas perderle el ojo. Sobre todo luego de descubrimos la razón por la que nuestra ropa interior estaba desapareciendo-dijo Bisca con una venita resaltada en la sien y con un puño alzado.

-D-de acuerdo-dijo Erza sin entender muy bien la razón. –De cualquier forma, aun se me hace extraño que haya tan pocos miembros en el gremio. Antes había cerca de cien.

-Infortunadamente muchos se retiraron luego de su desaparición. Como ustedes representaban la mayor fuerza del gremio, las misiones se redujeron y el trabajo menguo bastante.

-Ya veo-dijo Erza cabizbaja.

-Pero no te preocupes. Nos logramos recuperar-dijo la peliverde con más energía. –Luego se nos unieron más miembros, aunque la Maestra limito un poco las cosas. Aquellos que venían solo a hacer escándalo y emborracharse no fueron permitidos.

-Suena como si hubiera cambiado mucho a Fairy Tail-comento Cana.

-No tanto. El detalle es que ahora el mejor gremio no se determina solo por la cantidad y fuerza de sus miembros, sino también por su desempeño en los Grandes Juegos Mágicos.

-¿Los que?-dijeron todas las acompañantes de Bisca.

-Me parece que debo contarles sobre eso-dijo la peliverde sonriéndoles.

[En la barra del gremio]

-¿¡Hablas en serio!?-dijo Makarov con cierta alteración. -¿Quieres que Laxus reingrese al gremio?

-Por supuesto-dijo Evangeline mostrándose calmada. –Me pareció una pena que el desapareciera con ustedes. Es cierto que tú le expulsaste, pero es un mago demasiado fuerte como para permitir que se vaya.

-Laxus fue expulsado por atentar contra su propia familia. No puede ser readmitido así como así.

-¿Y no crees que sería contraproducente dejarlo a su suerte luego de su letargo de siete años? Incluso yo considero que sería bueno que estuviera con los suyos en este momento.

-Ciertamente tienes un buen punto-dijo el anciano rascándose la barbilla.

-Además necesitamos a los mejores miembros si queremos un buen desempeño en los juegos de este año. El será un buen recurso contra ese sujeto de Sabertooth.

-¿Qué juegos?

[En una de las mesas del salón]

-¿Eres real?-pregunto el rubio Dreyar viendo a Lisanna.

-¿¡Qué clase de pregunta es esa!? ¡Por supuesto que lo soy!-dijo la peliblanca respondió de mala gana mientras arreglaba las mesas.

-No puedes culpar a Laxus-sama. A nosotros también nos costó creer que estabas con vida-dijo Freed.

-Es verdad. Sin embargo fue una buena sorpresa, como estos dos-dijo Elfman viendo a los gemelos que seguían peleando con la pelimorada.

-Jeje. Si a pesar de todo, ellos fueron un regalo-dijo la peliblanca. –Jing, Jang. Vengan acá-acto seguido los pequeños fueron a donde su madre. -¿Por qué no juegan con su tío Elfman y le dan un descanso a Kuroichi?

-¿Es seguro?-dijo Jing.

-Por supuesto. Recuerden lo mucho que les hablado sobre mi hermano.

-No creo que haya problema, Nee. El no se ven tan fuerte como gorila-san-dijo Jang con las manos en la nuca, mientras veía al Strauss.

-Aun así también parece un gorila-dijo la pequeña.

-No. Su cabeza es demasiado pequeña. Parece uno de los Vulcan de Mama.

-No insultes a esos Vulcan. Ellos son más adorables.

-Pero ellos son fuertes, el no tanto-dijo el chico continuando una discusión con su hermana, provocando que la autoestima de Elfman decayera cada vez mas y mas.

-Al principio me preguntaba porque ellos no hablan mucho, pero como que ahora pienso que así es mejor-menciono Gray.

-Ellos pasan mucho tiempo con los Exceed, así que tienden a ser algo duros con sus comentarios-dijo Lisanna con una gota de sudor en la sien.

-Hablando de eso. ¿Qué pasa con esa apariencia, Happy? ¿Es acaso tu forma de batalla?-dijo Panther Lily

-Aye, es mi primera defensa-dijo el peliazul agarrándose la cola. –De lo contrario la hubiera perdido-dijo el chico viendo temerosamente a Jing y Jang.

-No es exactamente lo que esperaba de ti, pero espero que eso signifique que volviste más fuerte.

-¡Por supuesto! Por algo me entrenado para ser un digno miembro del equipo Natsu-dijo el Exceed apareciendo brevemente una cota de malla con una N como la que tenían su padre y madre adoptivos.

-Es poco molesto que ahora el flamitas tengan un símbolo propio, pero espero que eso no signifique que ahora no nos aceptaran a nosotros-dijo Gray, hablando por él, Lucy y Erza.

-Con Lucy y Erza no habrá problema, pero tu tal vez querrás formar tu propio equipo. Sobre todo si tomamos en cuenta el nuevo sistema del gremio.

-¿Sistema?

-Es algo que establecí basándome en la costumbre que ustedes tenían de formar grupo-comento Evangeline. –Les explicare eso a su momento, especialmente cuando te pongas ropas, ridículo exhibicionista.

-En serio que han cambiando muchas cosas-comento el mago del **Ice Make** desnudo como cosa rara.

-No vean-dijo Lisanna tapando los ojos de sus hijos.

[Lejos de Magnolia]

-Lucy, ¿estás bien?-dijo Natsu viendo a la rubia depositando un ramo de flores en la tumba madre, la cual estaba a la de una que ponía Judew Heartfilia, con una fecha de fallecimiento que lo ponía ese mismo año.

-Eso creo-dijo la rubia viendo fijamente ambas lapidas.

-Lamento darte esta noticia tan repentinamente, pero sentía que debía hacerlo. Aunque sabes que no me quedo una buena impresión de tu padre cuando lo conocí, en estos siete años conocí su otra cara-comento el pelirrosa tomando la atención de Lucy.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Todos nuestros amigos se preocuparon mucho por su desaparición, pero conforme paso el tiempo cada tuvo que ocuparse de sus propios asuntos. Tu padre no fue el caso. Cada vez que tenía oportunidad se aparecía en el gremio y preguntaba si sabía algo de ti. Yo y Happy por supuesto le echábamos a patadas, pero eso no impidió que el siguiera regresando. Luego con Jing y Jang no puede evitar sentir algo de empatía con su malestar y termine diciéndole que tenía teníamos esperanzas de que regresaran por unas palabras de Ultear. Te sorprenderías de la cara de alivio y felicidad que puso.

-¿Lo dices en serio?-dijo la chica ya con los ojos aguados.

-Luego hablamos de hombre a hombre y me confesó lo mucho que lamentaba su actitud hacia ti. El dolor que sufrió por la pérdida de su esposa provoco que se sumiera en el trabajo para ocultarlo.

-Sí, me imagine eso.

-La cosa es que el te amaba, Lucy. Que no supo expresarlo en el momento correcto fue problema. Estoy seguro que cada día de trabajo lo dedicaba exclusivamente a ti, con el fin de recuperar su vida y poder darte lo que en verdad merecías.

-En es un tanto tonto tomando en cuenta la escena que hice frente a él-dijo la chica riendo un poco. -Supongo que todo ese esfuerzo fue lo que se lo llevo.

-Temo que ese es el caso.

-Ese idiota. ¿No pudo al menos esperarme?-dijo la chica ya no pudiendo aguantar las lagrimas.

Natsu no respondió nada y solo se acerco a su compañera, permitiendo que ella se desahogara en su pecho. El **Dragón Slayer** sabia lo duro que era perder un padre y por ello estaba dispuesto a darle a su amiga todo el apoyo necesario.

[Más tarde, en el gremio]

-Hey, flamitas. ¿Dónde te habías metido?-dijo Gray al ver que el chico apareció repentinamente en el edificio.

-Estaba haciendo algo importante-dijo el pelirrosa.

-¿Y Lucy?-pregunto Erza.

-No creo que venga. No tiene ánimos para celebrar.

-Debiste esperar un poco para decirle sobre eso-comento Happy.

-No. Hubiera sido muy desagradable decírselo luego de una celebración-dijo el Dragneel. –Al menos lo demás podrán disfrutar de la celebración por su regreso-dijo Natsu viendo el ambiente a que se habían sumado algunos de los miembros faltantes del gremio que regresaron de sus misiones y otros como los Lamia Scale.

-¿¡Que ustedes que!?-dijo Levy con la mandíbula desencajada.

-Lo siento, Levy-chan-dijo Droy.

-Sabemos que es una decisión en la que debiste participar, pero de lo contrario no las hubiéramos visto feas-dijo Jet.

-Entonces, espero que no tengas ningún problema en que este en Shadow Gear-dijo Laki riendo nerviosamente.

-¿Pero cómo?-pregunto la estupefacta peliazul.

-La **Magia de Madera** Laki es muy compatible con la mía, así que la maestra sugirió que Laki se uniera a nuestro equipo-dijo Droy.

-No puedo decir que no tiene sentido, pero igual…..

-¡Es la mejor idea de mundo!-dijo Juvia emocionada con la idea. –Eso querría decir que yo y Gray-sama somos la pareja perfecta-dijo ilusionada la chica.

-No, Juvia-chan. La pareja perfecta seriamos tú y yo-dijo Lyon Bastia, quien había quedado enamorado a primera vista de la peliazul y le daba un ramo de rosas.

-¿Y a ti que te ha picado?-dijo Gray viendo la escena en paños menores.

-Si te pones a pensarlo, Kuroichi podría ser una mejor pareja de Gray-dijo Droy.

-Sí. Ellos tienen una magia bastante compatible-dijo Jet, ganándose una mirada sepulcral de Juvia.

-Ni hablar-dijo la pelimorada estrujándose los ojos.-Ya he visto suficiente de ese sujeto nudista por una vida.

 _-¿Pero como le hace si tiene los ojos vendados?_ -se preguntaron los presentes que no conocían a la chica.

-Si ese es el caso, yo mantengo mi elección sobre esta mocosa-dijo Gajeel poniendo un hombro sobre Levy, quien bufo con cierta molestia por ser usada de nuevo como apoyadero. –Sugiero que se activen rápido si no quieren perder a alguien con Salamander.

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué lo dices?-pregunto Gray.

-Al parecer él se metió en aguas profundas con esa **Dragón Slayer** y si no cuidan a sus conocidas…..-dijo el pelinegro para entonces caer por un martillo metálico que le cayó en la cabeza.

-¿¡Gajeel!?-dijo Levy sorprendida por lo sucedido.

-Lo siento. Me dijeron que era un **Dragón Slayer del Hierro** y pensé que te gustaría un entremés-dijo Kuroichi sudando copiosamente.

-No sé de habrá ido eso, pero la nariz Gajeel poco se equivoca. ¿Eres una Dragón Slayer?

-No tiene caso negarlo. Sí, soy una **Dragón Slayer del Hielo** -dijo con orgullo la pelimorada.

Tras la revelación Juvia quedo helada y se imagino una escena en la que era mejor no entrar en muchos detalles. Lo único que se podía mencionar es que ella visualizo a Gray huyendo de Kuroichi, a la vez que esta decía que se iba a comer al mago de hielo.

 _-¡Juvia tiene que proteger a Gray-sama!-_ pensó la peliazul con llamas en los ojos.

-¿Ella está bien?-pregunto Kuroichi notando la actitud de Juvia.

-Tranquila. Tu eres la que menos debe preocuparse de ser una amenaza en sus enredos-dijo Laki, conociendo las mañas de sus dos compañeras.

-Erza, ella es Mana-dijo Alzack presentando a la morena con la pelirroja.

-Un gusto-dijo la Scarlet.

-El gusto es mío. Ya quería conocer a los amigos de Natsu-dijo la pelinegra. –El se la pasa hablando de ustedes.

-Me lo imagino.

-Y esta es Asuka-dijo Bisca cargando con su hija. –Di hola, Asuka.

-Hola-dijo la pequeña pelinegra con sombrero.

-Se ve que estuvieron ocupados-dijo la pelirroja un tanto roja.

-Bien. Al final alguien tenía que decirlo. Yo fui quien termino proponiéndose-comento la peliverde.

-Hey, no digas algo tan vergonzoso-se quejo Alzack con algo de pena.

-No seas llorón. Tienes que admitir que al final son las chicas quienes tienen el valor para decir las cosas. Toma a Wendy como ejemplo.

-¿Wendy? ¿Acaso Wendy tiene un enamorado?-dijo Erza con sorpresa.

-Así es-confirmo Bisca. –Solo te advierto que no es algo convencional.

-No digas más-dijo Mirajane. –Seguro que es novia de Romeo. Ahora mismo ella debe llevarle uno años, pero dudo que eso importe.

-Hay unos años de diferencia entre su pareja, pero te aseguro que no es él-dijo la peliverde sudando un poco.

-¿Entonces de quien se trata?-dijo la peliblanca curiosa.

-Parece que el asunto no tendrá más largas-dijo Alzack señalando la puerta del gremio, por donde ingreso Lucy acompañada de una peliazul bastante y dos chicas, una de cabello blanco y otra de cabello negro.

-¿Esa es Wendy?-dijo la Strauss rápidamente desplazándose a la entrada.

-Y hasta aquí llego la fiesta-dijo Bisca nerviosa por lo que pasaría.

-Natsu-san. Fue un placer conocerte-dijo el Conell poniendo solemnemente su sombrero sobre su pecho.

-¡Lucy! ¡Viniste!-dijo Natsu viendo a la rubia, un tanto más tranquila.

-No podía dejar que se preocuparan por mí, así que decidí hacer acto de presencia-dijo Lucy con un tanto de entusiasmo. –Lo que fue bueno porque me encontré con unas caras conocidas-dijo viendo a la peliazul.

-A mi también me alegra verte, Lucy-chan-dijo Wendy.

Sin duda la **Dragón Slayer Celestial** era quien evidenciaba mayores cambios. Ahora con 19 años, su cuerpo tenía una figura muy parecida a la de Cana. Los que vivieron los sucesos de Edolas inmediatamente vieron en ella a su contraparte. El detalle es que esta Wendy conservaba su modestia y vestía con un sailor fuku, con una camisa de manga larga de color rosa fuerte con líneas blancas y una falda azul oscuro. Seguía teniendo el cabello largo, el cual ahora peinaba en dos coletas tipo taladro. Como era de esperarse, ella también tenía una N en llamas en un broche de su pecho.

Por la transformación de Happy, se pudo intuir que la albina de cabello de largo medio era Charles. Con un vestido similar al de Wendy, la Exceed denotaba su condición con sus orejas y cola de gato.

La última persona es una chica de mirada inexpresiva. De piel clara, cabello corto de color negro y ojos rojos. Usaba un atuendo que consistía en un blusa negra sin manga y uno pantaloncillos del mismo color. Parecía ser también una Exceed, pues tenía las mismas características felinas.

-Ven aquí, Noir-chan-dijo Kuroichi extendiendo los brazos.

Tras el llamado, la chica se transformo en una gata negra alada con sus rasgos casi inalterados y voló hacia la morena, quien le recibió con un abrazo.

-¿Les fue bien en su misión?-pregunto la pelimorada para recibir un asentimiento de la taciturna Exceed.

-¡Neko!-dijeron emocionadamente Jing, Jang y Asuka.

-No, no, no. Ustedes no pueden jugar con Noir-chan. Usen al gato azul. El no siente dolor.

-¡Te voy acusar de maltrato animal!-se quejo Happy equipándose con su armadura.

-Me alegro que pudieran venir tan rápido-comento Natsu a Wendy. –Pensé que no llegarían sino hasta mañana.

-Literalmente volamos para llegar cuanto antes.

-Me alegra. De por si no me gusta que tomes misiones tu sola-dijo Natsu sonriéndole.

-Pero yo estoy aquí-dijo la chica acercándose al **Dragón Slayer**.

Lo que sucedió instantes después dejo todos los ex desaparecidos completamente blancos, con los ojos bien abiertos y la mandíbula desencajada.

La Marvell le había dado un beso en los labios al Dragneel, cosa que él no rechazo en lo absoluto.

-¿¡Eeeeeeeeh!?-fue el grito que inundo el salón.

-¡Natsu! ¿¡Que significa esto!?-reclamo Lucy.

-¿Eh? ¿Acaso tiene algo de malo saludar a mi esposa?-dijo Natsu, a la vez que Wendy señalaba un anillo como el de Lisanna.

-¿¡Esposa!?

-¡Un momento! ¿Pero acaso no es Nee-chan tu esposa?-dijo Elfman.

-Sí. Ella lo es, pero….

-¡Natsu!-dijo Mirajane ya transformada con el **Take Over:** **Satan Soul. –** ¡Explícate!

-Si, Natsu-dijo Erza con la Armadura de Purgatorio puesta. Apuntándole con una espada y viéndole siniestramente. -¡Di que no has hurtado la inocencia de Wendy!

-¡Oigan! ¡Ya no soy una niña!-reclamo la peliazul.

-Creo que la más indicada para explicar el asunto es la parcial responsable-dijo Lisanna señalando a Kuroichi.

-Sí, yo puedo explicar todo-dijo la pelimorada en un tono algo embobado, ya que en algún punto se había puesto en el suelo bajo Erza y "veía" de cerca su relevador atuendo.

-¡Hey! ¿¡Qué demonios estás haciendo!?-reclamo la pelirroja.

-Solo apreciando la perfección-dijo la pelimorada sonriéndole.

Tras esto la Scarlet se alejo con algo de grima.

-Tsk. Yo creo entender que es lo que sucede-dijo Gajeel, quien se levanto molesto por el chichón en su cabeza.

-Entonces ilumínalos-dijo Mira.

-Metalicana me explico que los dragones machos tienden a tomar varias parejas. No es por amor o deseo, los dragones tienen una magia tan poderosa que atrae mucho al sexo opuesto. Puede decirse es que una de las formas como la que esa especie demuestra su supremacía sobre las demás.

-¿Es en serio?

-Sí. Los dragones cuidan mucho a sus camaradas, pero si son hembras también pueden resultar bastante posesivos. Por ello no es raro que terminen con varias parejas.

-¡Pero Natsu es humano!-cuestiono Lucy.

-Es cierto pero…-dijo el Redfox para tomar un largo respiro. –Verán la magia **Dragón Slayer** transforma partes de nuestro cuerpo en las de un dragón, así que luego de un tiempo no es raro que tomemos las características de estos. Normalmente quedaríamos fuera del tema de la pareja, pero hay dos condicionales que pueden cambiarlo-dijo Gajeel.

-¿Cuáles?-pregunto Levy, quien pregunto por mera curiosidad.

-Con el encuentro de otros **Dragón Slayer**. Específicamente si son de magias compatibles o contrarias a las del **Dragón Slayer** en cuestión. El sentimiento de conseguir a alguien con una magia parecida o la rivalidad que se genera por tener alguien que puede contrarrestarte, hacen que el **Dragón Slayer** saque a flote sus instintos de dragón. Lo que por supuesto incluye su forma de apareamiento.

-Por favor no ahondes mucho en ese asunto-dijo Bisca tapando los oídos de Asuka, a la vez que Lisanna hacia lo mismo con sus hijos.

-Desde que Kuroichi llego al gremio, nosotros nos llevamos mal-dijo Natsu. -Al principio no le di mucha importancia porque pensé que era lo mismo que con el stripper helado, pero luego de que tuviéramos una fuerte pelea tras la derrota de Hades las cosas cambiaron un poco.

-¿¡Ustedes derrotaron a Hades!?-dijo Gray sorprendido. –El pateo nuestros culos por completo.

-Fue un golpe de suerte. No le des mucha importancia-dijo Kuroichi.

-No malinterpreten las cosas. Sobre todo tu Onee-chan. Ya había avanzado mi relación con Natsu, pero subimos bastante de nivel luego de que esos dos se pelearan-dijo Lisanna algo roja. –En un momento ellos se estaban golpeando a uña y diente y al otro….. Ustedes me entienden. Yo estaba en medio así que también termine en el asunto. No voy a decir que fue algo terrible, pero bueno….

-¡Natsu!-dijo Makarov llorando lágrimas de alegría. – ¡Llenas de orgullo a este viejo!-dijo levantando una copa.

-¡Si, Natsu! ¡Te has convertido en un gran hombre!-dijo Gildarts brindando con el Dreyar.

-¡Tú te quedas callado!-le reclamo Cana. -¡Aun tenemos mucho de qué hablar! ¡Como que me llegue a enterar que tengo una hermana o hermano, te las veras negras!

-¿Y cómo entra Wendy en el asunto?-pregunto Lucy.

-Es poco vergonzoso decirlo-dijo Wendy algo roja. –Pero de todas formas lo diré. Luego de Kuroichi-san y Natsu-san tuvieran su encuentro no pude evitar empezar a verlo a él de una forma distinta. Yo de por si lo admiro por lo fuerte que es, pero esos momentos me pareció demasiado guapo.

- _De alguna forma te comprendo, Wendy_ -pensó Lucy, recordando todo tipo de enredos con el Dragneel.

-Lo extraño fue cuando empecé a sentir envidia de Lisanna-san. Para esos momentos ella ya estaba embarazada de los gemelos, así que mi molestia era mayor.

-Entiendo. Tú también terminaste despertando tus instintos por las acciones de Salamander-dijo Gajeel. –No es algo muy evidente, pero sus magias son ciertamente compatibles.

-Tarde mucho es darme cuenta de lo que me ocurría. Aunque Charles era una buena guía, no sabía muy bien lo que me ocurría. No fue hasta que tuve 15 años que por fin pude decirle a Natsu-san que era lo que sentía.

-Sinceramente había sentido los cambios de Wendy, pero tenía miedo de cómo actuar por su edad-dijo el Dragneel.

-Sin embargo, todo resulto bien y el entonces acepto mis sentimientos-dijo la peliazul contenta.

-Lo malo es que no somos una pareja oficial, como si lo soy con Lisanna. No están permitidos que un hombre tenga más de una pareja

-Es correcto. Esa es una ley que tiene al menos unos 100 años-comento Makarov.

-Claro que eso no evito que hiciéramos una pequeña ceremonia para conmemorar el momento. No íbamos a permitir que una estúpida ley nos detuviera.

-Sherria sigue algo acomplejada por eso-comento Lyon riendo. –Aun piensa que corrompiste a Marvell.

-Se que ella me comprenderá cuando se enamore-comento la peliazul.

-Vaya flamitas. Pensaba que habías madurado, pero igual sigues rompiendo las reglas a tu antojo-bromeo Gray.

-¿Qué puedo decir?-dijo riendo el pelirrosa.

-No entiendo. ¿Cómo aceptaste eso, Lisanna?-pregunto Mira volviendo a la normalidad.

-Sé que es algo difícil de entender, Onee-chan-dijo Lisanna. -De hecho también es complicado de explicar, pero como Ministra Magi de Natsu es difícil no aceptar a alguien que de por si es compañera.

-¿Qué eso de Ministra Magi?

-Es una magia propia de mi mundo-dijo Evangeline. –Se la he ensañado Natsu y el se ha hecho de varias compañeras.

-Eso explica porque huelo la magia de Salamander en varias de aquí-dijo Gajeel viendo a las morenas del gremio.

-Natsu-dijeron las chicas de Tenrou viendo acusatoriamente al Dragón Slayer.

-Tranquilas-dijo Mana aplicando la furia de las demás. –Dragneel y yo solo somos camaradas.

-Exacto. No piensen que Natsu es un completo casanova-dijo Kuroichi. –A pesar de lo sucedido conmigo, nosotros no somos pareja. Solo buenos amigos y camaradas de combate.

-¿En serio?-dijeron con duda Lucy y Erza, para que luego la chica se acercara a los oídos de ambas.

-Ok, realmente no soy amante de la "carne", pero a veces es inevitable que uno ceda. ¿Entienden a que me refiero?-dijo la pelimorada provocando que las dos se pusieran ultra rojas y echaran humo.

-Mañana les explicare afondo todo el asunto de los Pactio-dijo Natsu. –Al principio puede ser vergonzoso e incomodo, pero sé que les gustara.

-Eso sí estas consciente para entonces-comento Mira volviendo a su **Take Over**.

-¿Eh?

-Aun tengo que castigarte por infringir en la inocencia de mi hermana ante de matrimonio-dijo la peliblanca con una gran aura demoniaca.

-Coincido-dijo Elfman. –Tomando su **Take Over: The Beast**.

-Hey tómenselo con calma-dijo el pelirrosa.

Segundos después, las mesas, sillas y todo tipo de objetos empezaron a volar. Permitiendo de esa forma que Asuka, Jang y Jing pudieron visualizar su primera y legitima revuelta tipo Fairy Tail, marca registrada. Los regaños por parte de los maestros del gremio no faltaron, pero por la alegría que mostraban algunos, no pudieron hacer mucho.

* * *

Aquí dejo el capitulo que se esperaban. Sé que resulta sorprendente que Natsu y Lisanna ya sean padres, pero realmente no visualizaba que esos dos fueran pareja por más de 6 años, hicieran cositas y no hubiera consecuencias. Con Wendy es distinto por el detalle de su edad, pero eso no significa que haya estado fuera de acción. Espero que las insinuaciones sobre futuras parejas hayan quedado claras.

 **dios demonio Dragneel** : Afortunadamente Wendy no estaba porque de lo contrario hubiera caído en el acto.

 **SumonerDante** : esta historia no morirá así como así. Solo que algunas las retraso apropósito.

 **Flarius:** por la presencia de menores no hubo un flashback para explicar el lemon, pero a partir de ahora harán acto de presencia.

 **Antonio824:** gracias. Espero que te gustara el capitulo.

Eso es todo por ahora.


End file.
